


Give Me Too Much

by Cbear2470



Series: Give Me Too Much & More [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Victor Nikiforov, Complicated Relationships, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Kink, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Everyone is so kind and soft and in love and it's actually all okay I swear, Honestly Yuuri might be his, M/M, MOST smut between Yuuri and Viktor only, NOT Virgin Yuuri, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Retired Skater Turned Businessman Viktor Nikiforov, Smut, Sort Of, Sugar Daddy AU, Victuuri is endgame though, Viktor might not be one of them, Youtuber Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri has had Sugar Daddies, Yuuri likes sex a lot and has had it with people who aren't Viktor, also a lot of fluff, and domesticity, and no one ships it more than Yuuri's current and previous partners, like Yuuri is literally in a relationship with someone else for most of this fic, though he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 78,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cbear2470/pseuds/Cbear2470
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has very specific things he is looking for in a relationship. So does Viktor Nikiforov. On paper a wealthy man who is tired of people only dating him for his money and a slightly reluctantly self-proclaimed sugar baby would not be the best match. Thankfully, Christophe Giacometti knows better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my contribution to the ever-growing heap of YOI Sugar Daddy AU’s. It’s a really trash excuse for a sugar daddy AU and a YOI fic in general that I’m sure no one wanted yet I wrote it anyway, so I’ll share it just for all you fellow garbage people out there.
> 
> I think I’ve covered most things in the tags, but I am aware that there are lots of things about this fic that lots of people might not be down with. That's totally fine. I enjoyed writing this fic a lot and I think it's a good time, but like also please read the tags. If you are not a trash person who reads literally anything and instead have a lot of opinions on things, maybe this isn't for you. If you have any questions or concerns leave a comment and I will probably write you a way too long response. 
> 
> Also this fic is MOSTLY PRE-WRITTEN!!! Which is super exciting because I never do that. Which means I'm establishing an update schedule!!! I'll post new chapters twice a week on Sunday/Monday and Thursday/Friday depending on my life and where you are in the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor are both sad and lonely. Chris has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings: This chapter contains a brief and relatively minor (although still definitely not okay, obviously) instance of sexual assault.

Yuuri adjusted the camera on it’s tripod before setting it to start recording.

“Yuuri, get your ass over here.”

Yuuri looked across the room to where Phichit was sitting carefully perched on the couch, gingerly patting the cushion next to him and smiling mischievously.

“What? No. You said you just needed help with the camera!” Yuuri argued, remaining firmly out of shot.

“And for still believing that despite the fact that clearly never have I ever actually wanted you to ‘just help with the camera,’ your punishment is to get that gorgeous ass of yours right over here,” Phichit said, patting the couch again, slightly more firmly this time and smiling at Yuuri a little too sweetly.

“You said you were doing a make up video, what am I supposed to do just—” then Yuuri paused and the color drained out of his face. Phichit always shot makeup videos at the vanity in his bedroom, never on the couch. How could he have been such an idiot?

Phichit was right, he probably deserved this.

He would at least refuse to go down without a fight.

“No, Phichit. Come on. I have to meet,” Yuuri paused, looking down to the light blinking on the camera, “ _Someone_ in like an hour!”

“And there is no better time than the present for me to demo a more natural look!”

“I don’t think he’s into that kind of thing,” Yuuri insisted. “And the last time you got me to agree on the pretense of a more natural look you did full drag makeup.”

“Yuuri!” Phichit whined. “I cannot help it that you are my queen and inspire me constantly,” he said before getting up and crossing the room to physically drag Yuuri back to the couch. “Please, I promise, I will not do anything I can’t get off in less than five minutes.”

Yuuri sighed and let himself be pulled down onto the couch. Then he let Phichit fuss over him, making sure the throw pillow behind him hadn’t been smooshed when he sat down and then instructing Yuuri to look into the camera. Yuuri smiled crookedly at the camera while Phichit launched into his greeting before he excitedly introduced Yuuri and teased him about his reluctance.

Yuuri knew in editing Phichit would cut to a clip of their previous conversation. 

Yuuri preformed his best straight man to Phichit’s funny man as the excitable younger man made over Yuuri’s face and talked animatedly to the camera.

“Phichit, that is red lipstick,” Yuuri pointed out, grabbing onto Phichit’s hand to stop it from coming any closer to his face. “Since when is red lipstick natural?”

“I’ve decided to push the boundaries of a natural look. Makeup is art, after all. Would someone tell Picasso he can only paint in the nighttime?”

“Picasso is dead, Peaches, no one is telling him anything.”

Half an hour later Yuuri had a full face of makeup that was definitely not a natural look but at least did not include any excessive amounts of glitter or glue that would take ages to get completely off.

“Are you sure you can’t wear this on your date, Yuuri?” Phichit whined. Yuuri glared at him and Phichit turned back to the camera. “What do you think guys? Let me know in the comments if from now on Yuuri should only leave the house with a Full Face by Phichit™. Ooo! Maybe we can even make a wager—if this video gets 100,000 views before the next date Yuuri goes on, I get to do his makeup for it.”

“Absolutely not,” Yuuri said flatly before turning to the camera. “You, whoever you are, can personally watch this video a million times and that will still not happen. And there wouldn’t be any payoff anyway, since you’re absolutely not filming any date I may or may not go on,” Yuuri said, turning pointedly back to Phichit.

Phichit rolled his eyes but then turned and winked to the camera. Yuuri knew in editing a caption would flash on the screen reassuring the audience that Yuuri had absolutely no say in the matter.

“Say goodbye Phichit,” Yuuri instructed with his most put-upon sigh.

“Oh, boo, you’re no fun,” Phichit complained but then did as instructed, wrapping up the video before going to shut off the camera.

“Let me just get a few pictures of you, and then we’ll get you cleaned up, I promise,” Phichit said, going to fumble with the lighting equipment that was kept out of shot. “So, who are you seeing tonight? Is Horatio in town?”

“No,” Yuuri sighed. “I wish. It’s the new one.”

Phichit groaned.

“Yuuri, you need to stop seeing him.”

“I’ve been in such a dry spell since Jack,” Yuuri muttered. “This is the first guy in months that’s even decent enough to see more than once.”

“You don’t have to keep a second guy around, you know. You don’t need the money anymore. You literally have your dream job now, Yuuri. And you can talk about how Horatio used his connections to get you that audition all you want, but you were accepted into one of New York’s premiere modern dance companies because of your talent.”

Yuuri sighed.  

“You know it was never about the money,” Yuuri defended. “I mean, Horatio was kind of about the money, but I had been seeing him for a few weeks before he offered to pay my tuition, and it took me being evicted from my apartment before I agreed. The others have been because…” Yuuri faltered.

“Because you’re a kinky son-of-a-bitch with a massive daddy kink and Horatio is only in town once a month at best and you’re lonely and want a full-time daddy to take care of you and your astonishingly needy ass,” Phichit supplied as he snapped the camera.

Yuuri felt his face grow hot as he blushed, but then he sighed.

“That’s not how I’d put it, but to a certain extent, I suppose.”

“Turn your head for me? And maybe pout a bit?” Phichit instructed and Yuuri did as told and held the pose while Phichit took a few more shots.

“I, just. I keep hoping I’ll find another good one,” Yuuri said with a sigh. “Jack was great, you know? Almost as good as Horatio but around all the time.”

“I mean, _I_ don’t know since I literally don’t even know the real names of anyone you’ve ever seen. But, you could have a regular relationship, you know. Get off that stupid seeking arrangements app and stop meeting up with closeted actual fathers who want an on-call prostitute that they can pay in cheap, shitty gifts instead of an actual relationship.”

Yuuri cringed.

He’d been on some really bad first dates recently.

And those were just the men he’d agreed to meet up with.

The man that Yuuri was meeting tonight was the first man that seemed promising enough for a second date in a solid three or four months. Maybe it was New York that was the problem, although that seemed unlikely—there were way more people here than there had been in Detroit.

“There are people who are both kinky and open to open relationships _and_ who are not explicitly looking to be a sugar daddy,” Phichit continued.

He had only tried dating someone he thought was a regular person once pretty much ever in his life right after he stopped seeing Jack. It did not go well. Yuuri hadn’t wanted to date anyone new for a relatively long time after that. He’d actually more or less fled, moving to New York and then going to spend a week in Tokyo with Horatio before coming back to New York to start his new job.

“It’s just hard to find those people though, you know? At least by meeting up with POT’s I know we both generally want the same things. Sometimes. Usually. Otherwise I have to set up one of those creepy tinder bios that everyone who isn’t looking for a hook up instantly swipes left on.”

“Or you could just set up a tinder bio that mentions basically nothing about your sexual preferences and set your desired age range 10 to 15 years older than you and meet some nice, normal people who just maybe are open to having a relationship that may or may not involve some light BDSM dynamics and a heavy daddy kink with a really, really amazing guy.”

Yuuri groaned and fell back on the sofa.

“One, I’m asking Horatio to sound proof our walls so you can stop listening in on our skype sessions, you voyeur, because you just absolutely do not need to know those things. And also, that is hardly even _light_ BDSM, by the way,” Yuuri defended while trying to pretend he wasn’t blushing furiously. “And two, I’m terrified I’ll end up liking some nice, unsuspecting person and then we’ll finally get in bed and I’ll freak out about trying to figure out how to communicate with them.”

Phichit sighed and put away his camera.

“You say this like a large number of gay men don’t like exactly what you’re into, if popular trends in porn mean anything, and so instead you’ll just date some man that you have said yourself you aren’t even attracted to?”

“Attraction can grow!”

“Yuuri,” Phichit tried again but then changed his mind, instead grabbing a pack of makeup removing wipes and sitting back down in front of Yuuri. “Okay. Fine. Let me get this makeup off you before you’re late. What time will the car be here?”

“He’s not sending a car.”

“What is the point of a sugar daddy if—” Phichit began to complain but then stopped himself again.

“If things go poorly,” he said instead while he carefully swiped at Yuuri’s face. “Just text me and I’ll send someone to pick you up. It’ll probably be an Uber instead of some kind of shiny car service, but it will bail you out if things head south.”

Yuuri smiled gently. “Thanks, Phichit.”

****

“This is it, Chris. I’m going to die alone.”

“ _Viktor_.”

“No, I’m serious,” Viktor continued.

He’d just gotten back from the last date of the third short term relationship he’d ended this year. This one had barely made it a month of dating before it had become apparent they had no real connection and were instead just both trying to make it work because they liked the idea of the relationship—which for the man he’d been dating was being with the kind of person you could brag about and for Viktor was the concept of being in a relationship at all.

“ _You have been on most eligible bachelor lists in multiple different countries on multiple occasions over the past decade and a half_.”

Viktor harrumphed and kicked his shoes off as he walked into his apartment, his dog Makkachin circling around his legs excitedly in the foyer. He balanced the phone between his ear and his shoulder and he bent down to scratch behind her ears.

“Maybe that’s the problem! They all seem to expect so much of me, and I’m constantly waiting for someone to finally reveal themselves to me as someone who only wants my money, or only wants my body, or only wants both.”

“ _Oh, the tragic life of a sexy millionaire_.”

“Chris,” Viktor whined as he made his way into the kitchen to get Makkachin her dinner.

“ _Viktor, your money and your body are pretty major parts of you. I hate to break it to you, but unless you’re planning on going bankrupt and disfiguring yourself, they are always going to be a factor into why people like you. At the very least you’ll be forty in a few years and your body will inevitably start to deteriorate.”_

“Honestly, I already feel like a sad, lonely old bachelor!” Viktor proclaimed. “And it’s not that I don’t want people to appreciate my money or my body, it’s just that I hate how hard they pretend to not care at all and then in the end care more about those things than they do about what’s on the inside.”

“ _If you’re into bloodplay or watersports or any other kind of shit, I know some people who can hook you up_.”

“Chris,” Viktor whined again. “You know what I mean!”

“ _Yes, I know you want someone who loves you for you. Who looks at you and sees your soul. Who will have mind blowing sex with you and let you fly them to Paris just because but would still stand by your side if you ever were to for example go bankrupt or be disfigured_.”

“Yes,” Viktor said excitedly. “See, I know it’s not too hard to understand!”

The line was silent.

“Chris,” Viktor repeated like a broken record now.

He heard Chris sigh.

“ _I know that all of those sappy books and movies you like, Viktor, have set that up as the baseline for relationships, but honestly really, really good relationships—finding someone who is truly well suited for you—is hard. Have you tried just being more honest about what you’re looking for from the get-go? Or tried to find someone who lives under a rock and wouldn’t think to google you, so they don’t know who you are?_ ”

“Yes, I have dating profiles devoted to ‘Victor,’ with a ‘c,’ a man who only wears hats and sunglasses and has his photo taken from great distances or doesn’t show his face at all. ‘Victor’ ambiguously works in the entertainment industry, and his more notable qualities include loving dogs and his ideal first date is ice skating, obviously because that’s cute and not at all a huge part of his life. And still, everyone is so shallow or disinterested. Why are people even on dating websites if they just want to have a six-message conversation with someone and never speak to them again? How can I screw up in six messages?”

“ _Viktor, you are the most intense person I’ve ever met, and while in person that can usually be a turn on, I imagine over messenger you probably seem like a man who has been possessed by some kind of toddler unicorn_.”

“But you’re supposed to be yourself, right?” Viktor whined. “I don’t want to play it cool. You’re really forward and you found Masumi! How did you get so lucky?”

Chris sighed again.

“ _You know my relationship has had major ups and downs, darling. We’ve been fighting for it for years now and have only just settled into a point where we know ourselves and each other enough to want to get married._ ”

Viktor huffed and so did Makkachin and Viktor quickly scooped her food into her bowl and set it down for her to devour.

“But even when you and Masumi broke up for a while, you had that guy you gushed about,” Viktor remembered.

The line was silent.

“Honestly, you made him sound like some kind of angel, and he was just someone you were casually seeing as a rebound!” Viktor continued. “I want an angel, Chris! Why can’t I have an angel?”

The line was still silent.

“Chris? Are you still there?”

“ _Sorry, I was just thinking_.”

“About what?”

“ _I just had an idea. Let me text someone, okay, and I’ll text you later_.”

“Wait, Chris, what’s the idea?”

“ _I think it’s best if I don’t try to explain it beforehand_.”

“Chris!”

“ _Bye Viktor!”_

Viktor groaned and collapsed down onto the kitchen floor besides Makkachin, burying his head in her fur. The standard poodle huffed again and continued to eat her dinner while her owner dejectedly fiddled with her curls.

****

The date was not great. Really, really not great.

First of all, they were at an Applebee’s.

Just because it was an Applebee’s near Times Square and cost twice as much as an Applebee’s anywhere else in the world, didn’t make it any better.

And it honestly wasn’t about the money. Yes, Yuuri tended to date wealthy men. But mostly because the sugar daddy kind of relationship was one that worked really well for Yuuri on a practical and emotional level. It was allowed to be pretty intense right off the bat, but there was also an inherent level of emotional distance that Yuuri found comforting. Yuuri also liked older men for similar reasons. They were often put together in a way that people in his age group weren’t. Yuuri needed someone to ground him, not go through twenty-something crises with.

And in all honesty, the money was the one part of these kinds of arrangements that he typically sought that made Yuuri uncomfortable. Yuuri really just wanted someone who was thoughtful. Someone who was thoughtful and genuinely interested in him and taking care of him. Yuuri would have happily eaten a dollar slice on a street corner, if that seemed like a thoughtful choice on the part of his date.

The first date with this particular man had been charmingly promising in that way. They’d ended up at some little dive bar in Brooklyn that his date had said was a favorite haunt of his in college. Yuuri didn’t care that they had a decent happy hour special and was drinking $5 beers out of oversized multi-pint cups in a grungy bar instead of $12 cocktails in a rooftop lounge overlooking the Hudson because it had been thoughtful.

Or it had seemed thoughtful, at least.

But nothing about Applebee’s was thoughtful.

Applebee’s was just about the least thoughtful place you could take a date.

It was, in fact, the most purposefully unthoughtful place to take a date. At least in New York. If this had been back in the suburbs of Detroit, again, _maybe_ it could pass. But still only with a really damn charming reason for it.

But his date didn’t even try to provide a reason. He wax about his love of the spinach and artichoke dip, nor did he bribe the waitress to turn the televisions to the channel of Yuuri’s choosing or anything that made Yuuri feel, well, remotely thought about at all.

He was on a date with someone who was trying to call themselves a sugar daddy in New York City, and he had taken him to an Applebee’s and were now sharing an appetizer sampler. They were sharing an appetizer sampler and Yuuri hadn’t been allowed to choose a single one of the things on it. Instead, his date had ever so racist-ly claimed to have ordered the chicken wonton tacos “for him.”

And really, Yuuri hated how stuck up he felt right now because it’s not like he didn’t like chicken wonton tacos either, although they were neither wontons nor tacos. And he was even willing to forgive the light racism, because that’s just how white people tended to occasionally be and Yuuri _did want_ to like this guy and was willing to forgive a first offense.

But ultimately the real reason why this date was so disappointing had nothing to do with the chicken wonton taco incident at all. Rather, the fact of the matter was that Yuuri was disappointed because it would have taken so little effort to do so much better.

And so Yuuri spent most of the date trying really hard to forgive his date for the location and the chicken wonton tacos. He really did. Even though it was not great. Even though Yuuri could assemble a list of thousands of other dates that would be better than this one, Yuuri was going along with it, preparing to go as far as to go out on a third date with the man to see if this was a fluke.

But the thing that really made it apparent that this was a phenomenally bad date and this man probably didn’t care much about Yuuri as a person at all was when after finishing off the sampler that Yuuri had barely picked at, the man had come to the other side of the booth, effectively cornering Yuuri, and began rubbing his thigh.

Which Yuuri forgave at first, in theme with the rest of the evening. Yuuri did like men who were capable of being a bit dominating and did allude to that in his profile on the app he’d met the man on. Maybe this man had misread Yuuri. That was fine.

Yuuri didn’t always fit the typical dynamics that existed in the realms of relationship seeking Yuuri typically occupied.

So, he asked the man if he would stop.

And the guy did. And they ordered dessert, and his date even let Yuuri pick which one and asked the waitress for an extra scoop of ice cream because Yuuri mentioned he liked ice cream a lot.

And that was nice.

But then as they were finishing up, the hand returned to his thigh and this time before Yuuri could even think to tell the man to stop it slipped up to his crotch and gripped Yuuri through his jeans.

Yuuri shoved the man away quickly, but the man still remained firmly blocking Yuuri in the booth. Panicked, Yuuri unceremoniously slipped out from under the table and ran to the bathroom.

Now he sat on the toilet in an empty stall, trying to regulate his breathing, the weight of another disastrous date heavy upon him.

Fuck, he was never going to find someone who was right for him and understood what he wanted and needed.

Every man Yuuri had dated in the past six months had been people who wanted to be allowed to use him, while Yuuri was more about give and take.

His phone vibrated in his hand. It was probably Phichit checking up on him.

Yuuri found himself reluctant to have to report another failure back to his friend. But when he looked down at his phone, the message was not from Phichit.

**Chris**

_Hey, you’re still in New York, right?_

Yuuri swiped his phone to get into his messages.

_Yeah. Haven’t been fired yet._

_They’d be fools to fire you._

_Your ass alone is the eighth wonder of the world._

_Chris you are engaged now._

_Masumi was down for the threesome._

_You were the one that refused._

_You know he doesn’t exactly fit in with our dynamic._

_And I’m not talking about this again._

_I’m hiding in a toilet in an Applebee’s._

_I am not exactly having a great day._

_????_

_Why????_

_You’re hard to replace, apparently._

_It’s been over six months!_

_People should be lining up around the block for you._

_Did something happen with Horatio?_

_(Will you ever tell me his damn real name?)_

_(I have literally fucked you using his cum as lube)_

_But what happened?_

_If someone tried anything with you, I swear._

_It’s not too big a deal._

_I’ve been groped before._

_(Also, that is exactly why he remains anonymous.)_

_Chris?_

_One sec, getting legal advice from Masumi._

_We’ll have him registered as a sex offender by morning._

_I promise._

_Just get me his name._

_Chris it’s fine, I swear._

_He did nothing punishable by a court of law._

_Chris._

_Masumi says you can definitely at least sue him._

_Chris. I don’t want to sue him._

_He doesn’t seem to have any money anyway._

_Doesn’t have any money?_

_Yuuri._

_Honey._

_What are you doing?_

_I don’t want to talk about this._

_I am in a toilet._

_At an Applebee’s._

_I’ll at least send a car then. Are you at 42 nd St?_

_Chris._

_A car will be there in ten minutes._

_Is that fast enough?_

_Chris…_

_It’s fine. Why did you text me anyway?_

_Oh._

_Do you want to get brunch with me_

_and Masumi and a friend of ours tomorrow?_

_Um, sure?_

_What friend?_

_Can Phichit come?_

_If Phichit still thinks me and Jack are different people…_

_Then maybe he shouldn’t. Not this time._

_What? Why?_

_Chris_

_I think I may have found my replacement._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets a primer on Yuuri. Phichit learns something surprising about an acquaintance. Yuuri’s daddy takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter earlier than anticipated because everyone was so nice. It's Thursday somewhere.
> 
>  **Additional Warnings** : Some brief smut between Yuuri and a non-Viktor character in the last section, 1 out of 2 such scenes in this fic. I think Yuuri's interactions with said non-Viktor character are important to understanding where Yuuri is right now, but if you think reading non-Viktor/Yuuri smut will unleash a curse on your loved ones, skip the last dozens lines. The point at which there is no more plot is very apparent.

Viktor was sulking around his apartment when finally _, finally_ his phone chirped, and he prayed that that was the sound of a bird from a fairy tale who was going to lead him to his true love after making him a fabulous dress with all the other woodland creatures.

It was instead a text from Chris.

_You and I are going to brunch tomorrow._

_Is Hearth okay or are you feeling more pretentious than that?_

_Hearth is fine._

_The question is why are *you* roughing it?_

_You’re seriously disillusioned, darling, if you think Hearth is roughing it._

_And because I’m bringing a guest who will think The Lambs Club is excessive._

_And it’s always best when he’s comfortable._

_Trust._

_A guest?_

_Yeah, sort of like a date for you._

_Everyone loves a good blind double date._

Viktor drew in a quick breath. A part of him knew that after all his failures—failure upon failure upon failure—that he should be doubtful and pessimistic. But then Chris knew him better than most people, right? Maybe this was it. Viktor had to believe this was it.

_What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

_Tell me about them!!!!!!_

_Okay. I don’t want to spoil too much._

_Because he is just such a treat._

_But there are four things about him that you’ll have to get over_

_if you want a relationship with Yuuri._

_I’ll tell you the first two now, and the third one after you’ve met him._

_The fourth I hope he’ll tell you himself._

Viktor’s heart fluttered at the drop of the name. _Yuuri_. That was a nice name. Beautiful. Like his little brother’s name but U-ier. _Yuuuuuuri_.

_Okay?!?!?!_

_Is something wrong with him?!?!?!_

_He already sounds perfect._

_I’ve only told you his name._

_How can he sound perfect?_

_You seem to think he’s great!!!!_

_I trust you!!!!_

_I’d tell you to lower your expectations_

_because no one is actually as amazing as you make them out to be_

_but honestly_

_Yuuri is better._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_But anyway._

_I know this because we used to date._

_He was the guy I dated when Masumi and I broke up._

_We’ve had lots of sex. So much sex._

_He has a standing invitation for a threesome with me and Masumi._

_(Which he annoyingly refuses.)_

_But if that makes you uncomfortable we’re canceling._

_Yuuri is not the guy you date if you have a virginity kink._

_He’s shy and adorable. But he knows what he wants in bed._

_He’s also just great to be around though._

_For not sex things._

Viktor read Chris’s texts and then read them again.

Then he tried to remember all the things Chris had said about the man he’d been dating between Masumi. All he could remember was Chris gushing about the man. About how beautiful he was. About how perfect his ass was. About how amazing he was at dancing.

_I don’t think I mind._

_I mean, I’ve slept with you too._

_Even if that was eons ago now._

_So, I guess I can’t complain._

_Plus, I’m 37 years old._

_I hardly expect anyone I sleep with to be a virgin anymore._

_What’s the second thing?_

_See it’s kind of related to that._

_He’s a bit younger than us._

_Oh?_

_That’s not a big deal._

Viktor had dated all across the board in his life time. In the past couple years alone he’d dated everything from a 29-year-old to a 45-year-old. He tried not to be too picky. Mostly Viktor just wanted something to work out with the right person, he was hardly going to make unnecessary limitations.

_How much is a bit?_

_23_

Okay.

So maybe that was a little bit of a big deal.

Fuck, nearly…Viktor did the math in his head and then checked it on a calculator…nearly fifteen years. God. That’s how old his little brother is. Viktor was the only a little younger than Yuri is now when Yuuri was born. Yuuri is closer in age to Yuri than he is to Viktor. Fuck.

He thought when his father got remarried to a woman who was ten years younger than him and had Yuri _that_ was a big age gap. The kind of age gap he would have resented and been creeped out by if he didn’t love his stepmother and Yuri so much.

But almost fifteen years.

Shit.

_Chris he’s a baby!_

_Yeah. And it’s fucking hot._

_Yuuri’s the kind of person you want to take care of._

_I’m not a pedophile!_

_Pederasty and pedophilia are different things, darling._

_One is *occasionally* legal and even socially accepted in some societies._

_(I mean primarily ancient Greece but that’s not *too* long ago…relatively)_

_And he’s of age, Viktor. Been of age for five years now._

_And if it makes you feel better, he has a birthday coming up._

_So do I!_

_Viktor, if it’s too much for you, that’s fine._

_But again, if you’re going to be weird about it, I’ll cancel._

_I mean, won’t he think it’s weird!?_

_I don’t want him to think I’m some creep!_

_He dated me. It’s clearly not an issue for him._

_But you’re a bit younger._

_I’m two years younger than you, Viktor._

_Still over ten years older than him._

_He’ll be fine with it._

_I promise you, he’ll be fine with it._

_He’s gonna fucking lose his mind over you, tbh._

_I mean._

_If he’s comfortable with it._

_Then I don’t see why I can’t meet him._

_If I’m not attracted to him then that’s fine._

_That could happen with anyone._

_Viktor, you’ll be attracted to him._

_Trust me._

_That’s not the issue._

_If you go into the relationship with shame or a moral crisis_

_then that is the issue._

That gave Viktor pause. Chris seemed so convinced that Yuuri was some kind of masterpiece _._

_Yuuri is the kind of person you want to take care of._

Viktor wanted someone to take care of, didn’t he? He wanted to give people things. He liked giving people things. He hated when people turned him giving them things into something dirty when they began to care more about what they could get him to give instead of Viktor himself. He didn’t want someone who was immature of course, but if this Yuuri was someone that Viktor could give himself to and be appreciated for it, then was that a problem?

_If he is as amazing as you say he is_

_I think I’d be pretty proud and lucky to have him._

_It’s not like big age differences are unprecedented._

_People have done it before and will do it again._

_Maybe for Yuuri I will be one of them._

_Okay._

_Then I think that is as much a primer as you need for now._

_The other two things—_

_they aren’t bad, are they?_

_No. I think one of them you’ll be really…_

_appreciative of if given the chance._

_The other one might be harder for you._

_But I think you’ll think he’s worth it._

_????_

_Ugh_

_The suspense will kill me._

_Mmmm._

_There are a lot of things about Yuuri that could kill a man._

_Probably best just to die now and get used to the feeling._

_Chhrrriisssss!!!!!!!!_

_Tomorrow. Hearth. 10:00. Be there._

Viktor threw his phone down onto the bed beside him and groaned.

What on earth was he going to wear?

****

Phichit heard the front door of the apartment slam shut and immediately put down his laptop and rushed out into the hallway.

“Yuuri! How was the date? You went AWOL. I was worried he’d murdered you!”

Yuuri laughed nervously and Phichit’s heart sank.

“Oh my god, what did he do?”

Phichit immediately ran over to Yuuri and quickly guided him over to the couch to sit down, rubbing his friends arm soothingly.

“It’s fine, Phichit,” Yuuri reassured. “Just a bad date. I’ve had them before.”

Phichit wanted to press, but knew it wasn’t worth it, Yuuri would only clam up more.

“Did you get home okay? Did you take the train? Please tell me you didn’t take the train.”

“There’s nothing wrong with the subway, Phichit. Stop being so elitist. You aren’t like Beyoncé or something.”

“Not yet,” Phichit sighed. “But Yuuri do I need to remind you what the rent of this place is? We live in a newly remodeled loft in SoHo. We lived literally a mile from Beyoncé! I have worked hard to get to a place where I can refuse to take the subway.”

“Whatever,” Yuuri sighed. “Maybe you’ve earned it, but do I need to remind you that I can only afford to live here because of Horatio? Everyone else in my company lives in Brooklyn or at least the lower east side.”

“They live in Williamsburg or Park Slope, Yuuri. Stop acting like you would be living in abject poverty were it not for Horatio. And speaking of Horatio, he would hire you a personal driver if you asked.”

“I’m not asking. That’s excessive. And also, I incidentally didn’t take the subway home anyway, so relax.”

“Oh? Where were you coming from? Was it expensive to get back?”

“42nd St.”

“Gross, why? And don’t think I don’t see you avoiding the second question. Did the guy pay for it?”

“He took me to an Applebee’s and then groped me under the table. No, he didn’t pay for a cab home.”

Phichit opened his mouth to threaten the mans life, but Yuuri cut him off.

“Chris texted me while I was hiding in the bathroom and called me a car.”

“Oh?” Phichit asked, a little surprised. “How is Chris doing? He and his partner live in the city now too, right?”

“Yeah, they came and saw the show I was in a couple months ago. And they just got engaged last month.”

“Oh, that’s good for them! Has Masumi been able to tame Chris any yet?”

“Oh no, that is not Masumi’s function. He’s honestly an enabler. Chris still propositions me for a threesome every single time we talk,” Yuuri smiled fondly and Phichit felt himself relax a little as he watched his friend begin to relax.

“Can you blame him? I’ve heard that people see God when they fuck you.”

Yuuri scoffed.

“Who told you that?”

“Okay, no one has told me, but I mean, Jack pretty heavily implied it.”

“You’ve never met Jack.”

“He used to message me sometimes. Honestly, it was nice to have at least a little insight into your relationships for once. Horatio might as well be some kind of spy for how great he’s been at you know, being in a relationship with you for three years but never having met your roommate face to face.”

For a second Phichit thought Yuuri looked a little taken aback. After a moment, though, a look of resolve settled across his face and he sighed.

“Do you want to go to brunch with Chris, Masumi, and I? Someone Chris is trying to set me up with is gonna be there, and I’ll probably need a wingman. A better wingman than Chris.”

“Sure!” Phichit said instantly. “Oh I would love to be your fifth wheel!” It was relieving to hear that Yuuri would be able to move on quickly from whatever had happened tonight. “Chris is trying to set you up with someone and you’re letting him—does this mean that you’re going to date a normal person?”

“I mean, I honestly don’t know who this person is that Chris has in mind, but Chris knows about my preferences. Which are for relatively normal people, by the way. You make it sound sometimes like I’m exclusively attracted to vampires or aliens.”

Phichit was a little surprised to hear that Chris knew about the kind of relationships Yuuri was into. Honestly, Phichit had never quite understood where Chris had come from when he’d entered Yuuri’s life. Chris had been the director of a dance company in Detroit, so he’d always assumed they’d met at some sort of dance thing and he was a sort of mentor to Yuuri. But the first time Phichit had met Chris and his partner Masumi, only shortly after Yuuri first mentioned the man, Chris had teased Yuuri like they were old friends. And Yuuri wasn’t the kind of person to make fast friends.

Phichit, though, had quickly discovered Chris was the kind of person that was, and had accepted the older man had taken Yuuri under his wing.

But still, Yuuri didn’t tell anyone about his relationships though. The only people Yuuri told basically anything about his life to without having to pry it out of him, and then even still, was Phichit himself and Horatio.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were that close. Good for you for opening up though!” Phichit said, trying to play the roll of supportive friend to the best of his ability.

But Yuuri literally cringed.

“Um, Phichit, there is something I want to tell you.”

Phichit stilled instantly and his smile fell.

“What?”

“I, um, used to see Chris.”

…

Wait, what?

…

Yuuri—Yuuri had been—

With Chris?

Chris?!

Phichit’s mind was suddenly spinning.

But Phichit had never met a single one of Yuuri’s daddies, so he’d thought!

Horatio had spoken to him on the phone once or twice. He’d caught glimpses of him in the shadows of the backseat of a car Yuuri was getting into or out of. On a few more traumatic occasions he’d heard the man providing what even muffled Phichit knew to be _instructions_ for Yuuri over skype. But, despite the fact that the man had been in a relationship with his best friend for years and guaranteed and paid half the rent for the apartment that Phichit lived in, he’d never even been formally introduced to the man face to face.

And all of Yuuri’s side daddies had been kept just as carefully under wraps.

But Phichit knew Chris.

Not incredibly well, but he and Yuuri had hung out together with Chris and Masumi last year. He’d seen Chris drunk. He’d seen Chris be bad at charades. He’d seen Chris dance in six-inch stilettos. He’d seen Chris be _really_ bad at cooking. He’d seen Chris flirt with everything on two legs while Masumi smiled fondly at him.

“When?”

“From about this time last year until the mid-Spring.”

But that’s when he was dating Jack. He had never mentioned a third.

Then it hit Phichit.

Jack.

“Has every one of your relationships been with someone I actually know? Is Horatio actually Celestino or something?” he exclaimed.

“You know Horatio is Japanese like me,” Yuuri said flatly, but Phichit could see an embarrassed blush tinting his face. Phichit could only gape. Yuuri sighed.

“I don’t think you knew any of the ones that came before Chris. Okay, no, wait. The one before Chris was an economics professor you may have taken a class with,” Phichit’s jaw dropped and he racked his mind trying to remember his econ class. “But you barely went to that class, so like, it hardly counts!” Yuuri defended. “And the one before that Horatio introduced me to, so you definitely didn’t know him. And he was my first after Horatio. I haven’t been _that_ prolific. And I certainly haven’t secretly had sex with everyone you know.”

“Yuuri! How could you keep this from me?” Phichit gasped.

“I didn’t plan on you ever getting to know Chris! I never expected to become friends with an ex—I thought that was a myth!”

“Are you sure it’s not a myth if the man is still propositioning you for sex? God—I don’t know whether that joke is more or less funny now knowing that Chris has actually slept with you.”

Yuuri shrugged.

“That’s just how Chris is. If we hadn’t been together for six months he still probably would proposition me. Spend just a bit more time with him and he’ll probably proposition you too. He’s definitely committed to Masumi now though, aside from the potential for occasionally bringing in a third.”

Phichit smiled, but still knew he must look a bit pained.

Yuuri and Chris.

Huh.

There honestly was a part of Phichit, a part of Phichit that wasn’t a very good friend, that was really doubtful of the healthiness of Yuuri’s relationships. There was a part of Phichit that worried that Horatio had come along and preyed on a twenty-year old Yuuri, who had from what he’d heard basically been on the verge of a mental breakdown, and groomed him into some kind of living, breathing sex toy.

There was a part of Phichit that thought of the men Yuuri dated as the worst kind of perverts, wannabe pedophiles who had enough sense and control to find ways to manipulate and abuse without breaking the law.

But Phichit of course had buried this part of him, because if anything Yuuri’s relationship with Horatio seemed to bring out the best in him and there were definitively never any signs of abuse or lack of enthusiastic consent on Yuuri’s part.

And moreover, Yuuri was his best friend and the most amazing person he’d ever met and was also incredibly cautious.

So, Phichit had long ago decided that he had to trust that Yuuri knew what he was doing in his relationships and was taking care of himself. And Phichit was going to be there for him unconditionally.

But knowing that Yuuri and Chris had been together twisted all those secret judgements.

Chris was a pretty normal guy. Yes, a bit forward—but mostly in a comfortable-with-his-sexuality kind of way. Phichit liked Chris. Phichit thought Chris and Masumi were pretty much #relationshipgoals.

And then the econ professor _. God,_ Phichit would have thought that man was as straight and boring as they came. A little more attractive than perhaps your average economics professor, but otherwise very, very normal.

“I look forward to it,” he muttered in response to the idea of Chris playfully propositioning him.

Funny, playful, sassy, Chris. Chris who was in a committed relationship with a soft spoken, high powered attorney who was notably relatively similar to Chris in age.

And Chris for six months had been one of Yuuri’s daddies.

“Peaches,” Yuuri said softly and Phichit looked up at his best friend. He couldn’t help but smile at the nickname and the sympathetic half smile on Yuuri’s face. “Can you forgive me for not telling you?”

Phichit couldn’t help but smile brightly, instantly knowing the answer. He could never stay mad at Yuuri.

“I guess,” he sighed, feigning sounding very put-upon. “And at least if I go on a first date with you now then there is no way you’ll be able to come up with some stupid name for this new guy and hide him from me. Maybe that’s a good thing since you’ve had such shit luck going it alone.”

“Phichit, I love you, but I could not trust you for the longest time to not literally tweet something that would spiral into a headline that reads ‘Oil-King Horatio Smith Pays Dancer for Sex.’”

“Horatio works in oil?”

“No.”

“Is he a king?”

“No, Peaches.”

Phichit groaned.

****

Yuuri lay in bed that night worrying about the next day.

Phichit had insisted on a showing of _The Beautician and the Beast_ and some ramen from the good noodle shop down the street and Yuuri for a while had begun to feel okay about the disaster of that evenings date, but it had only ended up being a temporary reprieve before Yuuri was back alone with his thoughts and left to move onto the next thing to panic about.

It wasn’t horribly unusual for Yuuri to worry about things in general, but Yuuri had been on tons of dates over the past six months and had gotten to the point where he only worried a little bit about them. But while Yuuri had been on lots of dates now, he’d never, ever been on a date that his friends—the same friends who didn’t know Horatio’s real name—and it gave Yuuri extra reason to worry.

Yuuri had always worked very hard to keep Horatio and his other partners in a separate sphere of his life. Horatio didn’t meet Yuuri’s friends or family. Horatio didn’t come and see Yuuri anywhere where Yuuri might run into someone he knew, and if he did come see Yuuri perform or something, he did not at any point announce any affiliation to Yuuri.

Horatio, though, on the other hand had never been so hesitant. For example, tomorrow would not be the first time Yuuri would be set up with someone. Horatio himself had set Yuuri up with a colleague in Detroit after Yuuri had confessed that Horatio’s busy schedule was wearing on him. And, as another example, tomorrow would also not be the first group date he went on. Horatio had taken him out with friends and colleagues on various occasions.

But Yuuri had never done those things within _his_ friend group. Not with Horatio or anyone else Yuuri had ever been seeing.

And he was worried. He was worried the man Chris wanted to set him up with would be another dud, but this time Chris and Phichit would get to bear witness.

And even more troublingly, Yuuri was worried that this man would be a dud and so would every other man that Yuuri would ever date. He was desperate enough to allow someone he knew to set him up. He was desperate enough to reveal the identity of one of his former partners to his best friend and ask said friend along on a date.

Clearly Yuuri was desperate and running out of options. If this didn’t work, maybe he should just give up.

He had Horatio, at least for now. And even if he didn’t have Horatio, it’s not like Yuuri would be alone. He had Phichit. He had Chris. He had the friends he was beginning to make at the company. He had people he loved back in Japan.

But then why did it feel like tomorrow was going to be a day that changed everything and broke Yuuri’s heart for the last time? That the collision of Yuuri’s friends with a POT would completely shatter the carefully held together fabric of Yuuri’s life?

His phone vibrated with a text and Yuuri’s mouth twitched in a relieved smile.

**Horatio**

_How has your evening been?_

_Did the date go okay?_

_Date was bad._

_You don’t need to do anything to make it better though._

_Yuuri…_

_You know I do._

_Can I call you?_

Yuuri sighed. He knew the man did.

He always took care of Yuuri.

A second later and Yuuri’s phone rang.

“ _Baby, what happened?_ ”

“Nothing, you don’t need to worry about it.”

“ _Yuuri, I want you to be happy, but every weekend you’re calling me on the verge of tears because some bastard did something to you._ ”

Yuuri didn’t say anything. This was, after all, true.

“ _I know a lot of people in New York,” the man continued. “I can find you someone who will be good to you if you let me._ ”

Yuuri sighed.

“We’ve talked about this before, I need to do this on my own,” he insisted.

The other man sighed.

“ _I can’t help but feel like this time you’re trying to really replace me,”_ the other man laughed gently.

Yuuri didn’t say anything.

“ _Yuuri, you know I’m not going anywhere, certainly not without warning, right?_ ” the man reassured.

Yuuri did know that. But the idea of the man making sure Yuuri’s rent was paid through the end of the lease, so he didn’t have to worry about moving suddenly if they ended things, was not reassuring enough a parting gift in the face of the prospect of the end of their relationship.

Particularly not since Horatio had started mentioning the same woman over and over again.

“You’ve been seeing her for nearly three months,” Yuuri said flatly.

The other man sighed again.

“ _And you were with Christophe for six, love_.”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

Yuuri had kept most of his relationships other than Horatio for at least four or five months. And Yuuri had never ended it himself, either. The first one was transferred to California. The second was promoted to a tenure track position and was worried about jeopardizing his standing and respect in the school community by having a relationship with a student. Chris was the longest at six and it of course ended when Chris realized he needed to make up with Masumi. Yuuri did long term relationships, for as long as someone would have him.

Horatio on the other hand very rarely saw anyone besides Yuuri. That was the whole point of him seeing Yuuri, after all—he hardly had ever had the time for a real relationship. Their relationship was open on both ends, and the other man _had_ had a few flings as he wanted or needed to, but three months was eons in Horatio time.

And that was always the agreement between them. They both enjoyed their relationship. It worked well for them. In many ways their lives were intertwined and they had a deep emotional connection.

But they both knew there was a possibility that the other would find someone who made them want monogamy. Or at least Yuuri knew that Horatio would probably want to find someone more respectable one day—that someday he’d decide it was finally time to find someone he wanted to marry and start a family with. And Yuuri knew that person wouldn’t be him. And he admittedly didn’t want it to be.  

But still, someday things would change. Someday Horatio would leave him. It was bound to happen.

Yuuri heard another sigh.

“ _Is this really something you want to talk about right now?_ ”

It was now Yuuri’s turn to sigh.

“No.”

Today had been rough enough and he was worked up enough over tomorrow. He didn’t need to be worrying about this too.

Horatio always read Yuuri’s mind.

“ _Tell me what you need tonight, baby._ ”

Just like that.

Yuuri felt tears at his eyes. He was just so stressed about everything. All of it. It had been building and he was trying to stamp it down, but he’d been going on terrible dates for six months now. Yuuri had thought he was a relatively decent person. He wasn’t anything too special, but Horatio seemed to like him. Chris liked him. His bar was not even that high, really. He wanted someone who wasn’t a creep to go on dates and have sex with, basically. Someone who was kind and Yuuri felt able to connect to on some level. The rest of it was just a bit of extra performance that made it easier for Yuuri to get off.

But he had Horatio. He had other people in his life. He knew, objectively, he should be fine without another relationship. He should be fine without any relationship at all. Which led to one of Yuuri’s greatest insecurities, one of the only ones Horatio hadn’t been able to fix.

Needing someone like this made Yuuri feel weak. 

He had a job and a best friend and a relationship that despite being long distance was very fulfilling.

And yet he needed more. He was greedy.

He was greedy and weak.

“ _Baby, tell me, please_.”

“I need you and you’re not here!” Yuuri suddenly sobbed and then slapped his hand over his mouth in surprise.

For a long moment after Yuuri’s outburst the line was silent.

Then the other man’s voice came down the line, steady and deep.

“ _Yuuri, I want you to undress for me. Now. Can you do that baby?”_

The order sent a jolt through Yuuri and he followed the command without hesitation. He wasn’t wearing much, anyway, just his underwear and a t-shirt. It was only a few moments before he lay back down on the bed and raised the phone back to his ear.

“Okay.”

“ _You’re so good for me, baby_ ,” the other man breathed, and it sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. “ _You need it quick tonight, don’t you? Are you touching yourself already?_ ”

Yuuri’s free hand was gripping the sheets beside him, purposefully leaving his cock to twitch untouched at the prospect of what was about to happen.

“No,” Yuuri breathed. “Not until you tell me to, daddy.”

For another second the line was silent.

“ _Such a good boy, baby. I want you to touch yourself now_.” Yuuri didn’t need to be told twice. He grasped himself and began to stroke slowly. “ _I’m right here, baby. I’m wrapping my hand around you, can you feel me?_ ” Yuuri’s hand tightened and his motions grew erratic. “ _My baby’s been through a rough few months and I haven’t been there enough, have I? You just need a release, right baby boy? I’m here, Yuuri. I’m here_ ,” he whispered. “ _I want you to come for me_.”

It took less than another minute before, with a choked sob, Yuuri did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Beautician and the Beast_ is a real movie, starring Fran Drescher. It would be Makeup Guru Phichit’s _The King and the Skater_. I will fight you on that. 
> 
> **Up Next** : Viktor becomes immediately embarrassingly obsessed with Yuuri.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor meets Yuuri. Yuuri meets Viktor. They both realize things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New concept- chapters whenever I feel like it probably. 
> 
> **Additional Warnings** : Viktor is the most ridiculous man in the entire universe.

Viktor was practically vibrating in the back seat of the car.

He was going to be late. Damn traffic! It was a Sunday morning! Where on earth could people possibly need to be going? Church? Fucking Jesus. He’d even left an extra twenty minutes, just for this reason, and still they’d crawled from traffic light to traffic light and he was now ten minutes late.

“Could you, could you just let me out?” Viktor asked the driver. “We’re only a few more blocks away, I’ll just—I’ll walk.”

The driver looked at Viktor, his eyes skeptical in the rearview mirror, but he pulled over to the curb and Viktor got out.

But instead of walking, he ran.

Okay, he didn’t quite run, but he did that kind of bouncy jog that men do when they need to run but they’re a grown man wearing a suit.

He made it to the restaurant a few minutes later and the car that he’d been in sailed by a few moments after that.

Viktor stood out on the sidewalk trying to catch his breath.

Maybe Chris was right—his old body was deteriorating.

At least he had _technically_ beaten the car.

Viktor composed himself, smoothing out his suit and running a hand through his hair before he made his way into the restaurant.

He surveyed the restaurant as he walked in, under the guise of trying to locate Chris and Masumi, but in reality, hoping to catch the eyes of someone who would make his heart stop.

“Can I help you?” the hostess asked him.

“Yes, I believe the rest of my party should already be here and I was just trying to spot them. The table is likely under Giacometti.”

“Ah, yes, they’re in the back, let me take you there.”

Viktor followed the hostess and tried to remind himself to breathe.

He was Viktor fucking Nikiforov on a double date with a man a fraction of his age. He totally had this.

But then when Viktor arrived at the table and spotted the young man sitting beside Chris, he immediately realized that he did not have this.

Nope. He so didn’t have this.

“Viktor!” Chris rose from the table immediately. “You’re late!”

Viktor ignored Chris and instead kept his eyes glued on the man that was sitting beside him.

Chris was right. He was an angel. A literal angel.

His features were soft and delicate, his skin was smooth and creamy, his hair was a bit messy, but in a sort of windswept way. He wore big glasses with blue frames that made him look positively adorable. His eyes were a rich brown. And he was—he was wearing makeup?

It was pretty subtle, but there was a bit of a shimmer around his eyes and a wet look to his lips that couldn’t have been natural.

“This is my friend Yuuri Katsuki, and his friend Phichit Chulanont,” Chris introduced

Only then did Viktor realize there was another young man sitting beside the young man of Viktor’s instant obsession. Wait, which one was Yuuri? The other boy was cute as well, would have been very attractive to many a person, but was nothing like his friend. The boy with the glasses was like God had taken a custom order for Viktor’s ideal man, but Viktor hadn’t even realized what that could have possibly entailed until just that moment.

“Hello, I’m Viktor Nikiforov,” Viktor said, holding out a hand to the boy with the glasses.

“Yuuri,” the man confirmed as he rose from the table to stand and take Viktor’s hand. Viktor’s heart fluttered, and he _swore_ there was a spark when their hands met.

 _Yuuri_.

“It’s nice to meet you, Viktor,” the other man beside Yuuri said, and Viktor turned to see him smirking as his gaze shifted between him and Yuuri.

“Did you get stuck in traffic?” Yuuri asked softly as they all sat down at the table together.

“Yes, I, er, actually gave up and walked the last few blocks here.”

The shimmery eyes widened.

“Oh, I’m sure you didn’t need to!”

 _I would have personally funded the development of teleportation technology if it meant I got to spend fifteen more minutes with you in this lifetime_ , Viktor found himself thinking, but managed not to say out loud. Instead he went for the less I’m-already-too-emotionally-attached-to-you option:

“Time is precious, you know. I’d hate to waste any of yours. And I really hate having to spend time sitting alone in a car when I could have been here with you.”

Okay, maybe that was still a little I’m-already-too-emotionally-attached-to-you. God, Chris had been right. His sappiness was too intense.

And then, horrifyingly, Yuuri didn’t say anything and instead looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

 _No! Yuuri. Come back. Look at me. Let me love you!_ Viktor’s mind screamed.

Oh _god_. Yuuri probably deserved better than his sorry ass anyway. What could a beautiful young man possibly want with him?

“So, what is it you do, Mr. Nikiforov?” the other boy, Phichit maybe, asked.

Viktor reluctantly pulled his gaze off of Yuuri.

“Oh, just Viktor, please,” he said with one of his trademark not-100%-genuine-but-you-can’t-tell-the-difference smiles. “And I’m the head of a sort of ticketing agency. Have you heard of GP?”

“Oh, wow, of course!” Phichit exclaimed. “Do you get like lots of free event tickets?”

Viktor smiled.

“Sure, I can see just about anything I want at any time.”

“Oh, wow!” Phichit grinned.

“What do you do?” Viktor asked politely in return, but then realized the man might be young enough he didn’t even have a formal job yet.

_Oh boy._

“I’m a student, technically, I transferred to NYU this year so I could follow Yuuri to New York after he graduated, cause I’m just that good a friend!”

“You’re just that good a stalker,” Yuuri grumbled, but there was a fond smile on his lips. It was the first time he had spoken up since the introductions and Viktor’s heart burst.

“But I’ve been doing pretty well on YouTube and social media for about the past year. I do makeup tutorials and lifestyle vlogs and stuff. I’ve been making a lot on ads and sponsorships. Yuuri’s in them with me sometimes.”

“Oh, did you do his make up today?” Viktor asked and watched as the most glorious blush erupted across Yuuri’s cheeks.

“I lost a bet that I explicitly did not agree to,” Yuuri muttered. “I don’t usually—"

“Oh, shush you,” Phichit chided. “He’s beautiful right?”

“Gorgeous,” Viktor agreed instantly and Yuuri’s eyes blew wide and his lips parted in a small gasp.

Viktor quickly continued on so as not to let Yuuri feel too uncomfortable under his likely painfully obvious admiration.

“So did you all order yet?” he asked. “Do you need anything? Some appetizers? At least some bread for the table or something, maybe? I’m sure I can get the kitchen to come up with something special for us. Or another round of drinks? What’s brunch without mimosas? I’ll order some for the table,” Viktor prattled a bit nervously.

Phichit looked a little startled at his immediate and obsessive need to do something, but Yuuri for some reason seemed a bit more comfortable than he’d looked at any other point so far that morning.

“Oh, um, Phichit’s not of age,” he said to Viktor with a sympathetic smile.

_Oh, wow, right._

“Well an orange juice then? Or they probably won’t card if I order it, if you’re not morally opposed?”

Phichit looked eager, but it was surprisingly Yuuri who sighed.

“Honestly, I’m almost always the one to get carded, even though I’ve been of age for a couple years now. Phichit looks older than I do.”

“Thanks for that!” Phichit said, sounding outraged, at the same moment Chris said, “It’s because of those chubby cheeks of yours!”

Chris pinched Yuuri’s cheek and Yuuri tried to swat him away.

“Like chipmunk cheeks, good for storing nuts!” Chris continued.

Viktor and Yuuri at that moment both choked on air. Phichit and Chris simultaneously burst out laughing. Masumi smiled pleasantly. 

“I’m ordering the mimosas,” Viktor announced, taking a swig out of his water glass. “I think we all need one. And if anyone wants to argue, I’ll make sure they don’t,” Viktor stated firmly once he remembered how to breathe before he turned to find a waiter.

****

It had taken Yuuri all of about thirty seconds after meeting him for Yuuri to realize something earth shattering—he liked Viktor Nikiforov.

It only took another ten minutes after meeting him for Yuuri to realize something even more earth shattering— he really, really liked Viktor.  

The man had effortlessly acquired a round of mimosas like he promised and Yuuri sipped his slowly, cautiously eying Viktor, waiting to see what the man would do next.

The man had an energy that Yuuri found exciting and intoxicating. He was just so—so himself.

“So, what do you do Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“I’m a dancer,” Yuuri replied, a little surprised Chris hadn’t already told Viktor. Chris had asked Yuuri what was and wasn’t okay for him to tell Viktor about him before hand, and Yuuri had said he was okay with anything.

Chris was not the kind of person to waste an opportunity like that and honestly, if Viktor was going to not like him, he’d rather not even be there for the rejection.

But then, in that eleventh minute after meeting him, Yuuri made the most earth shattering realization of the morning—Viktor probably was not a sugar daddy.

At least not yet, anyway. He would be soon though if Yuuri had anything to say about it.

_Wait, no. What?_

“Oh? What kind of dance?” Viktor asked.

“I’ve been trained in all sorts, but I just joined a modern dance company.”

“Oh? I’d love to watch you sometime!” Viktor’s smile was so genuine it made Yuuri’s heart thud in his chest.

“We went to see Yuuri’s debut at the beginning of the fall, it was lovely,” Masumi said.

“Yes, very lovely,” Chris confirmed with an eye brow waggle.

“You say debut like I was a featured dancer. I was on stage for less than ten minutes total and I was almost always in a group, usually in the back or so close to the edge you couldn’t see me through the curtain.”

“Two of those minutes were a solo performance Yuuri,” Phichit chided. “And everyone I spoke to at any of the half dozen shows I went to told me that they couldn’t take their eyes off of you.”

Yuuri shrugged as if to say it-doesn’t-matter.

“Of course it matters!” Viktor proclaimed instantly. “I must see you in your next performance, Yuuri!”

“I’m, uh, we’re in between shows right now. We’re rehearsing for our winter show right now, the fall one closed last month.”

“Yuuri can pull some strings though, bring a guest to watch the rehearsal,” Phichit announced and Yuuri kicked the other boy in the shin under the table.

“I mean, surely your busy!” Yuuri reassured Viktor. “And it’s not that fun, anyway, sitting alone in the back of an empty theater, watching me be yelled at.”

“I’m no busier than you are, I’m sure,” Viktor assured. “I’d love to go, if you’ll have me.”

Oh, Yuuri would have him. Yuuri would have him on the table right now.

_Wait, no. Where did that thought come from?_

_Oh, fuck it_.

And so it took Yuuri all of fifteen minutes after meeting Viktor Nikiforov for him to realize something that was probably the least earth shattering, most obvious thing on the planet—he _wanted_ him.

Wanting him on the table. Wanted him in his bed.

Wanted to hold his hand while they strolled through the park. Wanted to cuddle with him on the couch and watch television.

But Yuuri didn’t tell Viktor any of that, of course, and instead he only nodded. Viktor clasped his hands together and beamed.

“So, tell me more about this bet you lost?”

“I didn’t _lose_ it,” Yuuri defended but Phichit began speaking animatedly before Yuuri could say anything else.

“I wanted to use Yuuri as my model in one of my videos, cause look at him—I have him model for me whenever I can get him to. But Yuuri was all stressed because he had plans that evening and apparently didn’t want to have glue in his eyes and glitter in his hair. Whatever. He can live his life, you know?” Phichit began. “But I didn’t in fact even use any glitter at all, and he looked entirely gorgeous, and still he made me take it off before he left! So, I made a bet that if I got 100,000 views on that video before Yuuri’s next date, on the next date Yuuri went on I would do his makeup. I got 100,000 views, thus Yuuri wears makeup on his date.”

“I cannot believe you edited that video so fast,” Yuuri grumbled.

“Well, I didn’t expect your next date to be the next morning! I had to get it up before bed just in case I got a miracle. And I did.”

“You got 100,000 views over night?” Viktor asked.

“Phichit has become wildly popular. Don’t talk about it too much. The fame will go to his head and before you know it we’ll have an on-call car service and he’ll convert his closet into a bedroom for me and turn my bedroom into another set,” Yuuri explained.

“I wouldn’t make you sleep in the _closet_ , Yuuri, we could totally share if it weren’t for,” Phichit stopped. “Technically speaking, I pay more rent than you do, it would only be fair,” he said instead of whatever he was going to say. Which was good, because Yuuri hardly needed to end up talking about Horatio on his first date.

Yuuri wasn’t one for infidelity, he’d tell Viktor about his other partner if it looked like they could get serious—or at least he’d ask Chris to. But this was a first date and exclusivity wasn’t implied and he wanted to have half a chance of Viktor getting to know him before thoroughly freaking the man out.

 _Viktor isn’t a currently practicing sugar daddy_ , Yuuri reminded himself. _Best to ease him into this._

“Technically speaking, our financing for that apartment was only approved because of me,” Yuuri shot back at Phichit, hoping his glare was threatening enough.

“I still think we should use a car service,” Phichit said meekly. “If I have to pay for it because you won’t just ask for it, that’s not my fault.”

****

As the date went on Viktor suddenly found himself realizing something very surprising—Yuuri was wealthy. Phichit spoke about Yuuri like all he’d have to do is snap his fingers and have the world delivered to him on a silver platter. Which, looking at Yuuri, wasn’t too hard to believe. Viktor himself even found himself just looking at the boy and beginning to do calculations in his head to figure out what he could possibly give the boy that might win his favor.

But Yuuri was a dancer, which was not an entirely lucrative career, even with the success Yuuri had.

Maybe it was family money?

“So where do you live?” Viktor asked as Phichit and Yuuri fell into a friendly squabble about finances.

Speaking of which, honestly, Viktor would get Yuuri a car service on retainer if that was something he really needed. People could be so inconsiderate on the subway. He could picture Yuuri in a crowded train car— squished on the bench between two man-spreaders, a guy with bad body odor towering over him to grab the bar above his head.

No, that wouldn’t do.

He’d at least have to get him an Uber gift card, bare minimum.

“SoHo,” Yuuri answered, still seeming distracted by glaring at Phichit.

“Oh, wow. I live in TriBeCa! We’re practically neighbors!” Viktor grinned.

Yuuri looked up at him with surprised, wide eyes for a moment, but then his brow furrowed.

That was another thing that Viktor was quickly realizing—Yuuri hated excess wealth.

Phichit whispered something that Viktor couldn’t hear and Yuuri grumbled.

“Do you not like SoHo?” Viktor asked.

“Don’t mind him, he thinks we should live in Bushwick or something. Pay his penance as a starving artist. Fight the rats. Et cetera, et cetera.”

“Phichit, we’ve lived in New York for several months now and I have seen exactly two rats and both of them were normal sized, a respectable distance away from me, and not even, in fact, carrying pizza or any other food item. And Bushwick is a perfectly fine neighborhood.”

“Honestly Yuuri, you don’t see rats because you live on the fifth floor of a recently renovated building in SoHo! You can walk to work through a relatively affluent neighborhood! The only time you ever go outside of our neighborhood a car is almost always sent for you!” Phichit argued.

Yuuri looked down at his lap timidly.

“Whatever,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be like that. I love you, Yuuri.” Phichit smiled prettily.

“Are they always like this?” Viktor leaned over to ask Chris.

“I’m not an expert, but as long as I’ve known them, yeah. Honestly, this is good though—Yuuri can be painfully shy when he’s on his own with new people.”

Viktor hummed and glanced back at Yuuri, who was currently ducking his head timidly and smiling shyly as Phichit continued to tease him. God, he was so perfect.

“Are you talking about us?” Phichit butted in suddenly, perhaps (probably) noticing Viktor’s longing stare.

“Absolutely not, darling,” Chris smiled.

“Oh, like I trust you, _Jack_ ,” Phichit shot back.

Chris rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“Who’s Jack?” Viktor asked. It had seemed, when he said it, like a perfectly reasonable thing to ask. But less than a moment later he realized it was so obviously not the right thing to have said.

No one answered immediately and Viktor surveyed the table to find expressions of varying degrees of horror. Phichit’s eyes were wide, Chris looked unsure, and Yuuri looked like he was going to sink directly under the table.

Then after a few moments, everyone else seemed to turn to look at Yuuri as well.

Yuuri remained frozen for a few more seconds before he finally gulped and tentatively began to speak.

“Um, Chris told you we used to date right?” Yuuri asked Viktor, his lips quirking a bit in what might have been an attempt at a nervous smile.

Viktor nodded. Yuuri sighed.

“I’ve historically, um, kept my personal life very private. And Phichit, with his internet presence, lives a very public life. So, I have—in the past--- used fake names for most of the men I’ve had relationships with. Um, Chris’s was Jack.”

Well, that was…a little odd, but Viktor could understand a want of privacy. That was important to him too. Probably, anyway. It _could_ be, anyway. And it certainly wasn’t like red flag odd, anyway, just like slightly amusingly strange odd. Viktor didn’t mind if Yuuri was slightly amusingly strange.

Plus Viktor, anyway, being the impossible optimist, was already busy extrapolating the silver linings. For example, mostly he was now excited to know that Yuuri was not hiding him right off the bat. He was different! Two people Yuuri was close with were sitting right at the table and knew Viktor’s real name right from the start! That had to be some kind of sign, right? That he and Yuuri could become something special?!

“Oh, like Gi-a-c, like his name!” Viktor chirped, smiling at the observation. Maybe in another life, Yuuri would have introduced him to Phichit as Nick. But instead he got to be Viktor from the start. Just Viktor.

 _Just Viktor_.

Viktor wasn’t sure his heart would survive Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri, though, looked shocked at the comment.

“Um, yeah.”

Phichit’s mouth fell open.

“Oh. My. God. Oh my god,” the younger man cried and seemed to become immediately distracted by the information. “Chris. Brainstorm. Now. What could Horatio be short for?”

“How did I not consider that?” Chris muttered, but his eyes lit up. Masumi looked at both of them like they were obviously idiots but said nothing. “Horace maybe,” Chris suggested. “And the T-I-O is related to a last name or something?”

“Oh god, if it’s Horace that has to be worse than Horatio!” Phichit complained.

“Maybe Howard then? Or can Horace be a last name?”

“Howard? That is not any better. Oh god, Yuuri!” Phichit turned to slap the other man on the arm. “No wonder you call him daddy!”

Viktor watched, in that moment, as the color collectively drained from the faces of everyone at the table. Yuuri was as white as a sheet as he stared into his lap, looking so profoundly and immediately uncomfortable.

 _Daddy_.

Oh. _Oh_.

What?

Then something Chris had said earlier echoed in his head.

_He’ll be fine with it._

Yuuri… liked older men.

And Yuuri… didn’t just like older men, Yuuri had—he must have had—a _daddy_ kink?

But Yuuri looked so sweet and innocent!

But Yuuri looked _so sweet and innocent_.

An image flashed in Viktor’s mind of Yuuri before him, forehead glistening with sweat, eyes blown wide, head tilted back, swollen lips parted to let out a breath of, _“Daddy!”_

Hm.

Without even thinking about it, Viktor reached to palm his suddenly hardening cock, trying to adjust it in his pants.

 _Fuck_ , he recoiled his hand a second later, balling it into a fist. He was in public. At brunch at a nice restaurant. He shouldn’t be openly adjusting himself, and he certainly shouldn’t have a boner.

Thankfully no one could see his waist below the table. Anyone who saw him probably just thought he was adjusting the napkin in his lap if they did notice his movements. Hopefully.

 _Well_ , while it wasn’t something he’d tried before, it definitely wasn’t a turnoff, apparently. At least not when it came to Yuuri.

“He’s Japanese. You’re never going to guess it,” Yuuri murmured, his voice rough in a way Viktor hadn’t imagined it could ever possibly be and in an instant Viktor was brought crashing down from the brief high of his fantasy.

Then something else hit him—something that Viktor wondered how he noticed, how he remembered in the shock of everything else.

Call. _Call him_. He’s. _He is_. Present tense.

What?

Was Yuuri already in a relationship? But this was a date, right? Chris had called it a date. Phichit had called it a date. Yuuri hadn’t contradicted them.

But before he could give it any more thought, the silence ended.

“Yuuri,” Phichit started, but Yuuri cut him off.

“Maybe it’s a good time for me to leave—I—this was a bad idea.”

Yuuri looked so completely… defeated.

And despite the revelations of the past few minutes, Viktor thought his heart might be breaking.

Chris had warned him that there were things about Yuuri he’d need to get over if he wanted a relationship with him, Viktor suddenly remembered. Whatever all this is had to be at least one of them.

And looking back at the young man across the table from him, whose eyes shimmered just a bit more than they should normally, but this time not because of the makeup, Viktor realized he’d get over anything. Yuuri could be an alien or have six months to live or be smooth as a ken doll—whatever it was, Viktor was fine with it.

And he could not just let Yuuri walk out of the restaurant and out of his life.

But before he could even think to say anything, Yuuri was shoving his chair over from the table and taking off toward the front door.

Phichit and Viktor stood from the table at the same time.

“I need to talk to him first,” Phichit said frantically. “Please, stay. I’ll make sure he gets back to you, I promise, but I need to talk to him.”

Viktor wanted to complain, but Phichit pleaded again, “Please. I have to go.”

“Okay, just, please keep that promise,” Viktor pleaded in return. Phichit nodded before heading out of the restaurant after Yuuri.

After a moment of staring at the door Yuuri and Phichit had left out of, Viktor collapsed down in his chair.

“So. That third thing about Yuuri I promised to tell you, though I imagine you’ve worked it out by now—” Chris began but Viktor cut him off.

“He’d want me to be his…sugar daddy,” Viktor said a little dumbly, the word familiar and foreign all at once.

Chris clicked his tongue. “Got it in one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is dedicated to every time I get to the bus stop and see check how far away the nearest bus is and see it's like 10+ minutes away and am like "Ugh I could walk there faster!" and then realize no, no I cannot.
> 
>  **Up Next** : Some details emerge about Yuuri's _other_ relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is not currently monogamous and is mad anyone thought Viktor would immediately change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Warnings** : This chapter features a moderately rare pair with a character who might as well, by the way, be an OC but I hate OC’s so just like don’t @ me. Also some more brief smut between the aforementioned pairing at the end of the chapter, probably (but idk maybe not) the last in this fic.

It had been the fall of his sophomore year, and Yuuri had been out in downtown Detroit one night with some of the other dance majors. He’d gone out reluctantly, not sure what the point of going to clubs was if he wasn’t of age to drink in them. But somehow a senior, who was also a dance major but was incidentally also in a physics class that Yuuri was in (and nearly failing) that semester, had dragged him out.

Sophomore year had hit Yuuri like a train and he wasn’t exactly having an easy time of it. He’d lost one of his scholarships after his freshman year, and while it hadn’t been his more substantial scholarship, it was enough that suddenly Yuuri didn’t have money to pay for anything extra. The twenty hours a week he was allowed to work with his visa and his small savings was barely enough to cover the remainder of his tuition and rent, none the less other things like textbooks or food.

He was working as much as he could—but in the end it wasn’t the part time job, but everything else that was wearing him down. He also had to ignore his family so they wouldn’t catch on to how much he was struggling, take a full course load, do additional training on the side for dance, make a halfhearted attempt to try and keep up with extracurricular activities, clip coupons, track down free food, scavenge for used textbooks, eat more shitty American instant ramen than was possibly healthy, et cetera, et cetera. And it was just all so much— it was too much.

So when the older student had managed to corner him after his physics class and insist on Yuuri coming out with him, Yuuri just didn’t have the energy to fight it.

He figured he’d just go along and slip away early in the evening. No one would notice, after all.

But the senior who’d invited him out seemed frustratingly intent on making sure Yuuri was having a good time—and even more annoyingly was at first successful. But then the senior had gotten drunker and Yuuri had insisted on staying sober and they’d wound up at a club that was so surprisingly nice Yuuri honestly wasn’t sure how a band of sloshed college students had been let in the door and the senior got swept up in the music and Yuuri was left to become a bit of a wallflower, loitering in a seating area awkwardly while his peers went to dance.

He thought about leaving, just like he’d always planned, but suddenly in the face of all his increasingly disastrously drunk peers he felt an obligation to make sure they all made it home—or at least somewhere—safe at the end of the night. So there he sat, on a surprisingly comfortable sofa, waiting for the group to decide to move on to the next place—which Yuuri hoped was back to campus.

But being left alone with his thoughts was never exactly a good thing for Yuuri. And being left alone with his thoughts while watching a bunch of people his age successfully be young people while Yuuri just couldn’t was worse.

He had felt like such a failure. It was so easy for everyone else. How were they all so carefree?

It just wasn’t fair.

It was then that someone sat down beside him.

At first Yuuri had thought that it was just some random drunk person who hadn’t even realized Yuuri was there, so Yuuri ignored them.

Then the person said, “Hello.”

Yuuri turned, startled, to see a Japanese man in an impeccable looking suit sitting there next to him. He looked older, not _old, old_ , but certainly a fair deal older than Yuuri. He must have been at least 30.

“You look like you could use a drink,” the man said, offering him a tumbler of an unidentifiable brown liquid.

For a few moments, Yuuri had only been able to blink at the man with wide eyes.

“Um, no thanks,” he said, holding up his hand which had a big black stamp on it. “Also, I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to accept drinks from strangers.”

The man shrugged.

“You can wash those off in the bathroom you know, they’re practically begging you to,” he said after a moment, this time in Japanese—likely having picked up Yuuri’s accent which had still been rather thick in his sophomore year. “Although you do look particularly young, with that sweet face of yours, the bartender would probably insist on carding you again anyway.”

Yuuri had realized then how intent the man’s eyes were on him and his throat suddenly felt impossibly dry.

“How about this,” the man said and took a slow sip from the glass he’d offered Yuuri before placing the drink down on the table in front of him. “I’ll leave that right there for you, and if I don’t start foaming at the mouth or pass out in twenty minutes you’re welcome to have it if you want.”

Yuuri looked down at the drink and back at the man.

“I’m Hisashi, by the way,” the man offered Yuuri his hand and Yuuri just stared at it trying to figure out what was going on. “Morooka.” Yuuri continued to just stare at the other man.

“Do you not want to shake?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he realized he’d somehow forgot that that was a thing people do.

“What! No, I’m sorry! I just—I forgot,” Yuuri stuttered, grabbing the man’s hand.

The man laughed and pulled Yuuri’s hand up to his lips to place a kiss on it.

“Can I ask your name?”

“Oh, sorry! I, um, I’m Yuuri.”

****

Phichit sat down on a bench beside Yuuri and for a few moments they sat in silence. Phichit knew it would be better if Yuuri spoke first. Phichit could begin offering frantic apologies all he wanted, but if Yuuri wasn’t ready to hear them, it wouldn’t be worth it.

“How did you find me?” Yuuri sighed after a few moments of silence.

“You always head for the water,” Phichit said.

Yuuri hummed and looked out over the East River.

“I know that it’s so close to the ocean, but it has to be one of the grimmest waterfronts in the world,” Yuuri observed as he stared out at the river and across to Brooklyn.

“Mmm, I think there is some grandeur to it at least.”

“You just outed me to a guy I really like, I get to win every disagreement we have for the next year.”

“Pretty sure he already knew you’re gay, kiddo.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do. And I’m sorry,” Phichit said. “But he still likes you, you know. He tried to go after you. I told him not to, because I’m selfish and wanted you to know how sorry I was first before you got whisked away by some literal Adonis.”

Phichit watched as a small smile spread across Yuuri’s face.

“He’s pretty…pretty, isn’t he?”

“Yuuri, he’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. If every nearly forty-year-old man looked like him, _I’d_ get _myself_ a sugar daddy.”

Yuuri chuckled gently and Phichit beamed a little at the response.

“He’s gorgeous. But it’s not just that—I mean could you feel him?”  

Phichit scrunched up his face a bit and offered Yuuri an amused smile.

“Yuuri, I believe it would have been rude for me to cop a feel of your date. Were you doing something under the table I didn’t notice?”

Yuuri blushed.

“You know what I mean. He just—he’s so confident.”

Phichit looked at Yuuri thoughtfully. Yuuri hadn’t said much, but by Yuuri standards it was still a lot.

“God, I haven’t heard you gush this much about anyone, ever,” he teased. “The best I ever get is that Jack-slash-Chris was ‘fun’ or that Horatio ‘takes good care of you.’”

“I’ve never met anyone like him before. He’s—he’s not like Horatio was when I met him. He’s not as dominating and mysterious. But I like his warmth. And then of course, things got all fucked up,” he muttered as he looked down at his lap.

Phichit sighed. Yuuri could be so oblivious.

“Yuuri, do you want to know a secret?”

Yuuri looked up.

“That man is completely obsessed with you and I don’t think there is anything you could say to him that he wouldn’t be into as long as it meant he got to be with you. When I said he tried to follow you, that wasn’t me just kindly reporting some half-hearted gesture on my part to try and make you feel better. He begged me to make sure you got back to him.”

Yuuri stared at Phichit, his face skeptical, eyes wide with disbelief.

“But!”

“No buts, Yuuri. If you don’t want to see him again today, that’s fine. But get his number from Chris and set up a second date at least. _I_ won’t forgive _you_ if you don’t.”

“I don’t think you’re quite back in good enough standing yet to start making those kinds of statements,” Yuuri said softly, but he was still smiling a bit.

“Did I tell you I’m really sorry?” Phichit offered again, but just then Yuuri’s phone started vibrating and Phichit watched as Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as he pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID and he immediately answered.

“Is everything okay?” he said into the phone.

Phichit wished he knew who was on the other end of the phone call.

“Really? No that’s great. Of course, I want to. No, okay. Yeah. Definitely,” Phichit listened to Yuuri’s choppy responses. “Okay, tonight then. Love you too.”

When Yuuri hung up the phone and turned back to Phichit he was beaming, but this time the look made Phichit’s heart sink.

“Horatio’s in town.”

****

Yuuri had waited exactly twenty minutes, but when the time had passed and the man beside him was still there, conscious and breathing and pleasantly asking Yuuri questions about himself, Yuuri picked up the drink and took a sip.

Hisashi turned out to be pleasant company, although Yuuri struggled to look the man in the eyes. The man had softly chatted with him about his schooling and his family back home in Japan. Yuuri hadn’t realized how much he missed Japan and his family, and Hisashi felt like a piece of home.

Then Yuuri sputtered on the drink.

“What—what is this?” he asked as he choked on the liquid searing his throat.

The man laughed.

“It’s bourbon.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said dumbly. “The only kind of whisky I’ve ever had is Jack Daniels. Um, mixed with coke.”

“Take another sip, but this time take a smaller one, and let it start in the front of your mouth and coat your tongue.”

Yuuri did as instructed.

“What do you taste?” the man asked.

Yuuri still coughed a bit as he swallowed, but it did go down a little smoother this time.

“Oh, it’s, uh. I mean, it mostly just burns a bit, but it’s also kind of—sweet and um, smoky?”

“It’s my favorite. I was surprised they carried it here, usually I request a bottle in my minibar at my hotel whenever I’m in the US, but it’s a bit pricier than bars typically keep even on their top shelves.”

“Oh?” Yuuri asked. “Alcohol is so expensive. It’s nice being underage sometimes, because usually you just mooch off other people.”

The man smiled again.

“I find that it’s worth it to pay for quality though.”

“I’m sure if you have the money, anyone would,” Yuuri offered a bit helplessly.

The man only hummed and reached to place a hand on Yuuri’s knee.

“Yuuri?” he breathed, a thumb rubbing circles into the fabric of Yuuri’s jeans. “Can I get you anything else? Another drink?”

Yuuri made the mistake of looking the man in the eye and he nearly choked again, this time just on air.

“Um, I think it’ll take me a year to finish this one.”

“I can get you something else if you don’t like it. Whatever you want.”

“No, I mean, I shouldn’t drink. Everyone in the group I came with is getting pretty trashed and if someone’s not sober they’ll never get back to campus.”

Hisashi smiled.

“It’s nice that you want to make sure they’re taken care of Yuuri, but who’s taking care of you?”

Yuuri was dumfounded by the question.

He laughed nervously, hoping it had been rhetorical.

Apparently, it wasn’t

“Really Yuuri—do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?” Yuuri just gaped and the man continued, “Family in the area, at least? A good friend group? Or a professor who mentors you?”

No. Yuuri didn’t have any of those things. But what did it matter?

“What? I don’t understand—”

“Would you like to go out with me, Yuuri? I’ll be in town until the end of the week. I’d love to have dinner with you.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to gape, but before he could consider making any sounds come out, someone tripped into the table in front of them, making the bourbon Yuuri had set back down slosh dangerously.

“Yuuri! What are you doing over here? Come dance with me!” the senior slurred.

“I—uh?” Yuuri stuttered, looking back and forth between Hisashi and the senior. It was only in that moment the senior seemed to realize Yuuri wasn’t sitting alone.

“Oh, who’s the old dude Yuuri?”

“I—don’t be rude. He’s hardly old.”

The senior looked skeptical.

“Whatever, please Yuuri, come dance with me. I’ve been waiting all night to have the courage to ask!”

“What? I—why?”

“What do you mean, why, Yuuri?” suddenly the senior lost his balance and tumbled into Yuuri’s lap. “You’re so pretty, everyone wants you. Even this guy,” the senior reached out to drag a hand across the lapel of Hisashi’s suit, and the Japanese man looked down at the senior with distaste.

“I don’t think Yuuri wants to dance with you,” he said bluntly.

“Oh?” the senior asked, turning to look up at Yuuri. “Is that true?”

After a second, Yuuri nodded.

“Oh,” the senior said, pushing himself off Yuuri’s lap with an incredibly little amount of grace. When he looked back at Yuuri his face had changed. “Okay. Fine. Whatever, let some old man fuck you instead.”

And with that, the senior stumbled off.

Yuuri watched him go, pulling his knees up into his chest.

“He was rather rude,” Hisashi said.

“I’m sorry about that. I—I had no idea he—”

“It’s alright Yuuri. He did at the very least read me correctly.”

Yuuri racked his frazzled brain, but the only part he remembered was about letting Hisashi fuck him, which seemed too crude for a seemingly respectable man like Hisashi to explicitly admit to. Plus the man definitely couldn’t want Yuuri like _that_. How could anyone want Yuuri like that?

The man seemed to notice Yuuri’s confused expression though, and took it in stride, because in an instant he was leaning into Yuuri and wrapping a hand around the back of Yuuri’s neck. He was so close Yuuri could feel the other mans breath hot on his face and the mans thumb was stroking at his hairline on the base of his neck.

“I want you,” he whispered.

****

**Viktor**

_Why hasn’t he contacted me yet, Chris?_

Chris read the text from Viktor and sighed. He had, in all honesty, expected something like this to happen. Both Yuuri and Viktor were more or less human disasters.

Really charming human disasters who tended to use their charm, sometimes entirely without even realizing it, to make it so their disasters were never too disastrous.

Which was why Chris was convinced they were meant for each other.

But fuck, getting them there without it killing one or both of them in a drama worthy of Shakespeare would be tough.

_Give him some time, Viktor._

_Phichit is on your side._

_And he lives with him, so Yuuri can’t escape him._

_But I just want to make sure he knows I’m okay with it!_

_Are you?_

_Of course!_

_Are you sure?_

_Are you really sure you can handle him?_

_He’s not some kind of wild stallion, Chris!_

_I know we’ll be able to work it out!_

_While I appreciate the optimism_

_Yuuri doesn’t respond to blind optimism._

_Yuuri responds to consistent reassurances,_

_confidence, and direct commands._

_I get it, you two have had kinky sex!_

_But that’s the thing, Viktor._

_Yuuri wants to have kinky sex with you too._

_And I’m not sure you’ll be able to rise to the occasion._

_What—do you think I’m I too submissive for him?_

_I can be dominant!_

_No that’s not quite the issue._

_Yuuri’s sexual nature is like the definition of topping from the bottom._

_He’s not even that submissive at all, really, when it comes down to it._

_Dom/sub dynamics and daddy kinks and sugar daddy relationships_

_can have various overlaps, but they aren’t all one in the same_

_and can exist without each other._

_It’s just._

_Yuuri doesn’t need to be fixed._

_You know that, right?_

_Chris._

_Of course._

_It’s just_

_the first person Yuuri dated after me_

_he was someone who was “normal”_

_but said for Yuuri he’d be okay with anything_

_and it wasn’t good._

_It messed Yuuri up for a while._

_I couldn’t get out of him exactly what happened._

_So I know you might see it as just a kink._

_And maybe it is._

_But it’s important to Yuuri to feel fully supported in his relationships._

_Which isn’t a big request. In fact it’s pretty standard._

_Yuuri is strong and stubborn_

_and he could do anything he set his mind to on his own._

_But when he has someone taking care of him,_

_he just shines so effortlessly._

_Chris, I want to take care of him._

_I want to be everything and anything to him._

_If what he needs is a daddy,_

_then fuck he’s already my baby._

Chris smiled as he read Viktor’s texts.

_Good._

_A little cliché._

_But Good._

For a while Chris’s phone was blissfully silent.

“Did you get the immediate fallout taken care of?” Masumi asked throwing his arm over the back of the couch behind Chris as he sat down beside his fiancé.

“God, I hope so.”

“I think in the end they’ll be good for each other.”

“I think that in every possible universe Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov are destined to be together. I’m just irritated I didn’t see if before and have had to go through a whole year of Viktor’s whining I could have avoided.”

“And have given up your own time with the boy?” Masumi teased.

“Would _you_ like to field Viktor’s texts for me?”

Masumi’s eyes widened.

Just then Chris’s phone vibrated.

**Viktor**

_Wait, he isn’t going to make me put him in a diaper or something, right?_

Chris sighed and began to try and formulate how to explain that age play and daddy kinks while sometimes connected, where not inherently one in the same. He didn’t know if it would be worth it to try and explain that there were different kinds of typical age play scenes, and many of them didn’t even involve diapers. Thankfully he didn’t have to decide, because he was soon received another text, and welcomed any distraction to put off dealing with Viktor for as long as possible.

**Yuuri’s Roommate**

_Hey Chris, it’s Phichit._

_I don’t know if this is your usual number,_

_but I hope you didn’t get a second phone just to text me as Jack._

_I don’t know, exactly, what your master plan is_

_for the whole Viktor and Yuuri get married and_

_live happily ever after mission you seem to be setting up._

_But there might be a slight speed bump._

_What?_

_Yuuri’s not refusing to contact Viktor, is he?_

_No._

_He’s head over heels for Viktor._

_And I won’t let him get away with ghosting him,_

_I promise._

_It’s just. Viktor might have to wait a bit longer._

_Horatio’s come into town._

_He never stays for more than two days._

_It will be hard, but I can take care of Viktor._

_I’m not sure if it’s just two days this time._

_Yuuri’s been having such a rough time recently._

_And you know Horatio._

_Okay, I mean, neither of us know Horatio._

_But I’ve heard Yuuri pretending he’s not crying on the phone a lot to him._

_And well. Horatio always takes care of his baby._

_Ah._

_Fuck._

_****_

**Horatio**

_Anything in particular you want to do tonight?_

_We could see a show maybe?_

_Or go to that restaurant you like?_

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he read the texts.

_Don’t tease me._

_You know what I want._

_You know I don’t want to presume, baby._

_Daddy I need you._

_A car will be there in fifteen._

_I’m at the usual place in my usual room._

_You remember?_

_I don’t think I could ever forget._

“So,” Phichit said. “You’re leaving soon then?”

Yuuri cringed at the disappointment in his friend’s voice.

They’d eventually made their way back to the apartment and Yuuri had spent the afternoon getting ready, packing a bag for his visit with Horatio and doing a load of laundry so he could take his dance clothes with him so that he could go directly to work from the hotel in the morning.

“Yeah.”

“Do you know when you’ll be back?”

“Probably not for a few days.”

“Yuuri—”

“Phichit, what do you want from me?”

“What about Viktor?”

“ _What about Viktor?_ ”

Phichit stared blankly at him.

“You didn’t think because I found another man I like that Horatio and I would instantly be over, did you?” Yuuri asked slowly.

Why was Phichit upset about this now? This was how his relationship worked, and Phichit knew that. It was how it had worked since he first started seeing other men in addition to Hisashi two years ago.

Maybe it had been a mistake to bring Phichit into that part of his life after all.

Yuuri watched as Phichit seemed to undergo some sort of inner turmoil for a few moments before he finally spoke, his voice frustrated.

“I don’t know! I just, I don’t understand how you can be all heart eyes for Viktor a second ago, but the second Horatio calls you’re thinking with your dick!” Phichit burst out and Yuuri’s eyes flew wide.

So that’s how it was.

“This isn’t some heart/dick dichotomy,” Yuuri said a little too quietly in response to the volume of Phichit’s outburst.

“Well then what do you want to call it?”

“What do I want to _call_ it?” Yuuri found himself asking slowly. “Phichit, I have been with Horatio for _three years_. We _love_ each other. And he has probably gone and rearranged his entire life just to come and see me because I needed him.”

“But—” Phichit tried to interject, but Yuuri cut him off.

“Viktor is great. Viktor has a lot of potential. Maybe Viktor will be the man I spend the rest of my life with. Maybe Viktor could be the man I end things with Horatio for. But you know what will probably happen?” Yuuri asked, leaving a pregnant pause before he continued again, not wanting to lose his nerve. “This time next year Horatio will have left _me_ for someone else, and after maybe six or so good months Viktor will realize some other part of his life is more important than me and will leave _me_ ,” Yuuri’s voice cracked. “So yeah, tonight I’m going to go have sex with the man that has supported me for the past three years, Phichit. Because I know someday my luck will run out and—and I’ll lose all the things I have right now, and I—I want a distraction.”

And there it was. Right where it always was—in the front of Yuuri’s mind, haunting him in every moment of silence.

“Oh, Yuuri—” Phichit gasped.

“I’m going to go downstairs and wait for the car. If I’m not going to be back by tomorrow night, I’ll text you.”

“Yuuri. I’m sorry. Please. I didn’t—I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

At the strain in Phichit’s voice Yuuri felt himself softening a bit and he sighed.

“It’s—it’s fine,” Yuuri found himself reassuring. Yuuri had learned over the years of their friendship that it was hard for him to stay mad at Phichit for too long, and that he never really wanted to. The younger man had supported Yuuri through so much, occasional missteps never felt unforgivable. “You’ve, well,” Yuuri sighed, “You’ve been so good at pretending to understand my relationships. I know it’s…too much for some people. Trying to merge these parts of my life so suddenly was a mistake.”

“No, Yuuri! I just—if a man like Viktor was as interested in me as he is—I just—I thought—”

“I’m not in a monogamous relationship, Phichit. For years I’ve had different partners to give me different things I need. Horatio gives me things. Chris gave me things. Hell, you give me things I need as well. I’m not entirely anti-monogamy. I don’t inherently need multiple romantic and sexual partners. But I don’t want someone to be my everything. I’m already too weak as it is. I’d go insane if my life was hinged on one person.”

“No Yuuri! You’re not weak! But Horatio—”

“Has provided me with a lot of opportunities. Has made me feel supported when I had no one else. Has openly encouraged me to develop a support system outside of him. Tells me to date other people. Reminds me to open up to you when I want to shut down. Encouraged me to be friends with Chris after we broke up. Introduced me to the director of the company I am now a part of. Always made sure he wasn’t the only thing in my life, even when I was naïve enough to want him to be.”

“I thought—”

Yuuri sighed, loudly enough this time to cut Phichit off again. God, he wished he could just be in Horatio’s arms already. He hated opening up like this, it was so… hard.

But he needed to have this conversation with Phichit, even if he felt ready to curl up in a ball on the ground.

“I know what you thought, Peaches. I’m so thankful for you for always trying to hide it. But Horatio, he’s a good man. And I do, I love him. In all honesty a little more like the way I love you than the end all and be all kind of romantic love they talk about in movies. But still I love him, and he loves me, and he has always treated me so well. And he’s probably spent all day and all night traveling just to be here with me and I don’t want to keep him waiting.”

Yuuri watched as Phichit drew in a slow breath.

“Okay,” Phichit whispered and Yuuri nodded. Yuuri made to grab his bag and head for the door.

 “Wait, Yuuri,” Phichit called and Yuuri turned back to his friend. “We’re still okay, right?”

“Of course, Peaches. This isn’t any different than it’s been any other time.”

But a part of Yuuri, deep in his gut, felt like maybe it was.

****

**Viktor**

_Chris please can I have his number._

_He left brunch at noon._

_It’s been almost ten hours._

_I’ve waited._

_So patiently._

_Please._

Chris sighed.

_Viktor._

_Give him a day._

_Give him two days._

_Hell even a week._

_Before you get desperate._

_He’s a busy man._

_You’re a busy man._

_You have to have something better to do_

_than sit around and pine._

_Take Makka for a walk._

_Read a book._

_Go to bed._

_Wake up in the morning and go to work._

_Live your life, man._

_My life is Yuuri now._

_Viktor._

_Don’t say things like that._

_If he liked me, why didn’t he call right away?_

_All I can do is think about him._

_Why isn’t he thinking about me?_

_Yuuri’s an anxious person._

_He thinks about a lot of things all the time._

_Stews with them._

_Distracts himself from them and tries to ignore them._

_Just because he doesn’t feel exactly the same way you do_

_right in this moment doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you._

_But if he would just call me I could reassure him!_

_I could take care of him like he wants!_

_Please Chris. Just give me his number and I’ll shut up._

_Viktor, don’t tempt me._

_I’m really trying to make it so you don’t screw this up._

_If I screw this up by texting him_

_to let him know I want to see him again_

_after the best first date of my life_

_then maybe we aren’t meant to be._

_That’s great logic, Vik._

_I know._

_Sarcasm, honey._

_Chris, please_

_pllleeeeaaasssseeee_

_I won’t stop texting you till you give me his number._

_PLLLEEEASSSEEEE_

_Fine._

_Whatever._

_I’ll give it to you._

_But you’re gonna text him right away._

_Before he’s ready._

_I’ll take that risk._

Chris sighed and shared Yuuri’s contact information with the impatient Russian man.

He knew Yuuri probably wouldn’t respond.

The young man was probably too busy getting his ass pounded by a mysterious Japanese billionaire.

Chris sighed again and sent out a silent prayer to the universe hoping that somehow, someway, maybe just maybe Viktor Nikiforov would manage to not fuck this up.

****

Yuuri lay in a very comfortable bed in a very nice hotel suite next to Hisashi. Neither of them was wearing anything but a rather tangled sheet the was pulled over their waists. Yuuri was curled into the other mans side, head resting on his shoulder, a finger stroking up and down his chest.

There was a loud vibration from the nightstand.

“That is the third one, baby. Are you sure you don’t want to check it?’

Yuuri shook his head and pressed his face into the other man’s chest.

“No, right now I’m here with you.”

“I don’t mind, Yuuri,” the man reassured. “You could probably use a distraction. You’re already getting ready to go again and your poor old daddy just can’t keep up,” the man said, reaching out to rub Yuuri’s half hard cock through the sheets.

Yuuri moaned and reached over to uncover Hisashi’s own cock from under the sheets, giving his flaccid length a few strokes.

“I’m sure I can help give you some motivation,” Yuuri whispered.

“Sorry baby, even you can’t defy biology.”

Yuuri sighed and reluctantly let go of Hisashi and reached over to grab his phone, looking at the message on the lock screen.

**Unknown**

_Hi Yuuri, it’s Viktor, Chris gave me your number…_

Yuuri sighed and clicked the screen off.

“Who’s Viktor?” Hisashi asked.

“He’s the man I went on a date with this morning with Chris, Masumi, and Phichit.”

“Oh? Did the date go well?”

Yuuri looked away nervously.

“Oh, Yuuri, I’m so glad. What’s he like?”

Yuuri stared down at his lap for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

“He’s… amazing. He’s the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met. I mean—” Yuuri stopped and looked apologetically at Hisashi.

“It’s okay darling, I’ve always known that it’s a good thing I’m rich,” Hisashi laughed.

“I think you’re handsome,” Yuuri defended.

“I know you do baby but go on.”

 “He’s just, it’s hard to describe, you know? It’s just everything about him is just so right. But… he’s not a my, er, usual type. He doesn’t—he’s not you know, a daddy. I mean he’s a _daddy_ , alright, but I mean, not quite as formally as the previous guys I’ve seen. And he didn’t know about me and my relationships. And then Phichit accidently spilled the beans at the worst moment, and I ran out.”

“But he’s still texting you?”

“Phichit said he tried to go after me. And Chris probably explained it to him.”

“So that’s a good thing? If he’s willing to try.”

“Yeah, I think it is.”

“I’m so happy you’ve found someone new.”

“Happy because it will maybe make it easier for us to end this in a few months?”

“Yuuri, stop with this.”

“I just. If there is an expiration date, I want to know. I want to make sure to savor this,” Yuuri whispered, pressing a kiss against the man’s collarbone.

“I always savor you, baby boy,” Hisashi said, a mischievous glint taking his eye as his hand found his way back down to Yuuri’s cock.

“Fuck, daddy,” Yuuri groaned. “You know what I mean!”

“We could talk about this Yuuri, or I could find something better for my mouth to do,” he teased. “Look at what you do to me baby, get my blood flowing like I’m a young man again.”

Yuuri looked over to see Hisashi’s cock twitch and the man’s hand stopped teasing and instead began to jerk Yuuri more firmly.

“Agh!” Yuuri groaned. “Fuck, you keep avoiding this conversation!”

“I’m not avoiding the conversation, Yuuri. There isn’t a conversation to be had. Trying to have a conversation is just going to upset you because none of my reassurances will be good enough.”

Yuuri moaned.

“Fuck, daddy, stop, I’m going to come!”

Hisashi let go, hand moving to stroke Yuuri’s thigh.

“What do you want, baby?”

In an instant Yuuri flipped himself so he was straddling Hisashi’s lap, grinding himself against the other man’s steadily growing erection.

“As if I even need to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the thing were Yuuri forgets that people shake hands is totally something I have done. The last time it happened I’d done a reading and someone came up to me afterwards and said nice things about my work and I was accidentally a rude idiot. Don't be like me. Remember societal customs.
> 
>  **Up Next** : Yuuri and Viktor’s second (but NOT third) date.
> 
> Also congrats to the two of you who guessed Horatio's identity correctly, as well as anyone else who may have but didn't tell me in the comments. Related: Pls tell me things in the comments I love it probably *almost* as much as Viktor loves Yuuri.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally responds to Viktor’s text(s). Viktor goes all out to prove his enthusiasm for Yuuri in just the right ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Warnings:** Viccturi smut ahead!!!!!!! And also a totally fake business model. And some harsh things said about Russian figure skating that I will justify by reminding you this is an AU.

It was a week—a full week—before Viktor heard back from Yuuri.

The man had sent the young dancer an embarrassing number of texts, which didn’t seem embarrassing at the time, but when compounded over the week became downright disgraceful.

Sunday 21:49

_Hi Yuuri, it’s Viktor, Chris gave me your number._

_I just wanted to let you know I enjoyed meeting you today._

_I would love to see you again sometime._

Sunday 22:15

_I know you were upset about what happened._

_But really, I promise you don’t need to be_.

Monday 07:05

 _I like you a lot Yuuri_.

_Just let me know if you’d be interested._

Monday 17:47

_I want to get to know you._

_Even if it’s a no, just text me back._

Tuesday 11:13

_If you let me, I know I can take care of you,_

_will you let me_?

Wednesday 23:50

_Hey Yuuri, do you like poodles?_

_Cause I was telling my dog about you._

_And she’d like to meet you._

_Obviously, I have no opinion on the matter._

Thursday 19:05

_What about this weekend?_

_Are you busy?_

Friday 23:02

_It’s okay if you are._

_Really, just let me know._

_Hey…_

_Do you like vodka?_

Saturday 12:04

_I like vodka._

_And I like you._

Saturday 01:20

_Why won’t you text me back Yuuuuuri?_

_Do you not want me to be your daddy?_

_I could be your daddy._

_Text me back, baby._

_Please text me back._

 

Saturday 09:40

_Fuck, that was uncalled for._

_I’m so sorry._

_I won’t text you anymore._

_I promise._

Sunday 11:01

_No don’t do that._

_I want you to text me._

_Yuuri!_

_Sorry, I had some unexpected company last week._

_They took a lot of my attention and I didn’t have time to see you._

_I hate texting for long periods of time without meeting in person._

_Relationships that start that way rarely work out._

_I should have told you this days ago though. I’m sorry._

_It’s okay Yuuri._

_Are you free today?_

_Can we get lunch?_

_Sure._

_I’d like that._

“Makka!” Viktor announced to the dog who was asleep on her bed in the corner of the living room. “I have a date with your new daddy!” Viktor exclaimed. “Or, if he’s my baby then maybe he’s your brother? I don’t know where the lines are yet. But I’m sure Yuuri will teach me!”

Makkachin looked up at Viktor with sleepy eyes before putting her head back down with a snuff.

 

****

**Horatio**

_Did you text him back yet?_

_Yes…_

_Good boy._

Yuuri rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone before he walked into the restaurant, taking a deep breath.

Okay. He could do this. Viktor liked him, a lot it seemed, for whatever reason. Yuuri could take the lead in this situation. He could teach Viktor what he liked and how he needed to be taken care of, definitely. He could do this.

Maybe this was what he needed right now, a little more control.

It took him only a second to find Viktor in the hip little sandwich shop. The man launched himself out of his seat and was waving to Yuuri the second Yuuri had come through the door.

“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped as Yuuri approached the table. “I’m so excited to see you again! Did you have a hard time finding this place? Here!” Viktor hurried to the other side of the table to pull out a seat, “Sit down, please?” Yuuri didn’t. “Can I get you anything? What do you like to eat? They make this one sandwich here with this really fancy ham imported from Spain I can never pronounce right that I love. Or do you have some special diet for training? A salad maybe? I know it’s quickly becoming so over done but they have one with beets and goats cheese and walnuts that is phenomenal. Or is the cheese too heavy?”

Yuuri smiled, hoping it looked cool and casual instead of nervous. God, Viktor was—cute? He was so cute. And thoughtful. But also definitely sexy. And just a little bit taller than him with shoulders just a little bit broader. He was so beautiful. Fuck. And perfect and—

_Enough Katsuki._

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, reaching out to place a hand on Viktor’s arm and leaning forward to give the other man a slightly lingering kiss on the cheek. Viktor gasped and Yuuri grinned as he pulled away. “Get me whatever you think I’d like. I trust you can take care of me.”

And with that Yuuri sat down at the table, ignoring the way his heart was pounding in his chest. Instead he decided to take great pleasure in watching the other man gape at him with an awestruck expression on his face for just a few too many moments before he scurried off to the counter.

Then he ignored the slightly confusing faint tingling sensation of arousal in his groin and turned to examine the small assortment of condiments that were on the table.

A few minutes later Viktor returned, placing a basket with a sandwich down in front of him, which Yuuri inspected curiously.

“Is this a banh mi?”

“Yes,” Viktor said slowly. “I mean, I know you’re Japanese not Vietnamese, but pork and pickled vegetables seemed like something you’d like—because last week you ordered that thing with the eggs and the radishes at brunch. Which now that I’m thinking about it isn’t at all similar besides that radishes are vegetables. But I also may have been harassing Chris all week to tell me about you but basically the only thing he told me was that you like pork cutlet bowls. So pork and—” Viktor rambled. “I also got the sandwich I like, the one with the ham. We can switch if you want. Or I’ll get you something else. I thought about just ordering one of everything on the menu, but you don’t seem to like excessive amounts of excess and—”

Yuuri smiled at the man’s observations of him. That was a big mistake some of the men that Yuuri had dated over the past few months made. The few that he’d met up with that had seemed financially equipped for the role they were trying to fill would take things too far, not because they thought Yuuri needed more but just because they could.

And maybe other people liked that, but it somehow made Yuuri feel cheap and used.

But Yuuri just liked to feel taken care of, like someone was there to know what he needed better than he did and keep Yuuri from letting himself spiral out in the ways that he used to do before Horatio had come along and started teaching Yuuri he was someone worth taking care of and giving Yuuri the resources and support so he could start taking better care of himself.

Yuuri almost never needed caviar and Dom Perignon and Rolexes and Givenchy.

Sometimes, though, he needed a banh mi.

“Viktor, it looks delicious.”

Viktor beamed at him.

And then maybe most often the only thing Yuuri needed was a man who looked at him like that.

“So why did you choose this restaurant?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor hummed and swallowed the bite he’d been chewing.

“I thought it might be pretty close to your apartment. It’s one of my favorite lunch spots though. New York is not short of slightly-more-pretentious-than-they-need-to-be-as-if-there-is-ever-a-reason-to-justify-charging-$14-for-a-salad lunch spots, but the food here actually holds up against their penchant for décor that is somehow both minimalistic and kitsch.”

Yuuri nodded. The sandwich was very good. The pork was almost as juicy as it was in his mothers Katsudon. Americans tended to dry out pork so often.

“So, you come here often?”

“Not usually here, here. I work from home sometimes and they’ll deliver to my apartment.”

“Oh, sure. Um, what is it you do anyway? You said you run a ticketing agency?”

“I’m the founder and CEO of Grand Prix,” Viktor clarified, somehow looking both proud and sheepish all at once. “Are you familiar?”

Yuuri nodded. Of course he was. It was like asking if he was familiar with the concept of live entertainment. Yuuri may not always keep up with the times, but he didn’t live under a rock.

“How did, well, how did that happen?” Yuuri asked, mad at himself for sounding a bit helpless for the first time that afternoon.

He’d been so good at being in control and not letting himself be intimidated, but of course it was never long before Yuuri found himself floundering.

“It’s a bit of a long story of course. I used to be a figure skater back in Russia. You haven’t googled me or anything and already know all this and are just asking to be polite, have you?”

Yuuri looked at the man a little taken aback. Yuuri, despite his roommate’s hobby turned occupation, avoided the internet as much as possible. He’d never been the type of sugar baby to need to know someone’s net worth before going out on a date, although maybe that was part of the reason behind why Yuuri had had such terrible luck recently.

“You used to figure skate?” Yuuri asked a bit dumbly.

Dancing and figure skating were not entirely unalike, although Yuuri imagined figure skating had to be harder. Figure skating was like dancing but at high speeds with knives on your feet. Yuuri had tried skating for a while as a child—there was a local rink in Hasetsu where he grew up. But he’d quickly progressed in his classes and suddenly they wanted him to try _jumping_ —with knives on his feet! while on literal ice!—and Yuuri decided he’d stick to dancing.

“Yes, I was apparently pretty good,” Viktor shrugged, but Yuuri caught a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Yuuri knew in an instant that Viktor was more than _pretty good_.

“Oh?” he asked, pushing Viktor on but refusing to outright take the bait.

“Yes, I made it to the Olympics a couple times. You are probably too young to remember though.”

The Olympics. Viktor was a fucking Olympic athlete. And he was Russian. Yuuri didn’t know tons about figure skating, but he knew enough to know that Russians were really good at it.

Viktor probably had medaled.

“Really?” Yuuri asked, trying to sound casual again instead of awestruck.

“Yes.” Viktor’s playful smile crinkled his eyes.

He was going to make Yuuri ask.

“How did you do?” Yuuri gave in.

Viktor took a bite and chewed slowly, holding a finger up to indicate he needed a moment and very purposefully keeping Yuuri waiting.

Yuuri was struck by the realization that if the man was this good at teasing just in conversation, it was very likely that if properly motivated the man would be able to destroy Yuuri in bed.

The familiar sensation of arousal pooled in his groin again at the thought.

Finally, Viktor swallowed and reached carefully up to swipe some sauce off his lip and slowly sucked it off his finger.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

_What the actual fuck?_

“Oh, I won Gold in Salt Lake and Turin.”

Gold. Viktor was a two-time Olympic Gold medalist. Yuuri’s shining accomplishment of his entire athletic career was just being able to dance professionally at all, and Viktor was a _two-time Olympic Gold medalist_? And that was _before_ he had somehow become a self-made millionaire.

Yuuri looked at the man across the table from him, who looked to be thoroughly enjoying Yuuri’s completely dumbstruck expression.

“So, how did you go from,” _fuck_ , “Skating,” _God, I bet Viktor had looked beautiful on the ice_ , “to Grand Prix?”

“Well, I retired about ten years ago, and for about a year or two I tried to do what retired skaters usually do—choreography, coaching, commentating, you know—but I kind of floundered between everything and wasn’t very happy. I left Russia pretty quickly after I retired. Skating there, well, it’s gotten so intense. We were always pushed, _hard_ , but, well, they’re pushing children into learning the more advanced triples and even quads before they’re even teenagers,” Viktor looked sad and it made Yuuri feel a pang of his own sadness in his chest.

“Watching this first generation after mine has been hard. They’re such talented skaters, miles above everyone else in international competition, and great kids too, but they’re being made to peak way too young and destroying their bodies far too quickly. I had one of the last good coaches, and he retired with me. I thought maybe I could be another good coach, but every skater I tried to train or even just choreograph for quickly left because I wouldn’t let them learn the technical elements a lot of their peers could do. One of my skaters, not even eligible to compete at the junior level yet, suffered a career ending injury trying to learn a quad, at _twelve_ , behind my back, another one I caught doping at _fourteen_. I just couldn’t do it anymore.”

“Oh, Viktor, I’m sorry.”

Viktor’s mouth lifted into a tight smile and he waved his hand dismissively.

“Everything must happen for a reason.”

And so Yuuri listened as Viktor launched into describing the idea of the origins of Grand Prix’s business model, about how he’d come to try and coach in the US and instead wound up with an idea to start a subscription-based ticketing agency that sold tickets for face value. Yuuri could imagine that if anyone had the stubbornness and work ethic to revolutionize the way tickets to events were sold in the US just because _maybe_ the increasingly extortionate fees that were being charged on top of the face value of tickets was making it so less people could afford to see things like figure skating competitions when instead they were saving up all year just to see one pop star’s concert or a Broadway musical, it was Viktor.

“Honestly, my crowning achievement is mostly just being one of the first people to steal the subscription model from Netflix right as that model was truly taking off. It makes more sense though, and is a lot fairer to people, venues, and performers if people are paying face value for their tickets. The money we make off of the monthly or yearly subscription fees that grant people access to our tickets as well as what we can make off adds and the fees we charge venues to use us is more than enough revenue. We always turn a profit, everyone who works for GP is paid very well and has great benefits, and I have more money than I know what to do with,” Viktor finished explaining. “But honestly, enough about me. I want to know more about you, Yuuri.”

But see, the thing was, Yuuri was now thoroughly intimidated and freaking out. Viktor, the rambling, adorable, inexperienced daddy Yuuri could handle. Viktor the two-time Olympic Gold medalist turned genius business man Yuuri could not.

He could feel himself regressing and closing in on himself.

How on earth could this man, this _god_ , still possibly want to get to know _him_?

_Ah, yes, well, my name is Yuuri Katsuki, 23 years old, dancer, recent college graduate, and I was wondering if you’d like to be my sugar daddy. I promise you it’s a lot of fun, at least I think it is, and it’s honestly not even about the money, even though you’re clearly loaded. But I honestly already have another daddy who pays my rent and helped me get my job and who otherwise despite the fact that I don’t see him very often has still left a massive footprint on my life. Your primary function for now would be to have regular sexual intercourse with me, and then if that goes well, then maybe when my current primary partner inevitably leaves me probably sometime in the near future we can get married or something. That is, if for some godforsaken reason you want me and my greedy, weak, pathetic ass instead of probably literally anyone else in the universe who would probably gladly have you without any kinks you’ll want to iron out._

No. Yuuri absolutely could not say that.

He took a shaky breath, which Viktor immediately seemed to notice.

“Yuuri? Are you alright?”

Yuuri smiled and nodded, though he worried his expression was a little pained.

“Are you finished with your lunch?”

Yuuri nodded again.

“Do you want to go for a walk with me?”

 _Oh, okay_.

Viktor didn’t wait for an answer and instead stood and collected their trash, quickly disposing of it while Yuuri sat frozen at the table. A few moments later the man returned and held out a hand to Yuuri.

Yuuri stared at it dumbly. Viktor sighed and reached down to grab Yuuri’s hand, pulling him up from the table.

Then he didn’t let go.

They walked out of the restaurant holding hands and Yuuri felt his heart hammering in his chest.

Viktor led Yuuri down the street and guided him into the nook of the doorway of an empty storefront nearby.

Yuuri gasped as the man turned to face him and reached out to cup Yuuri’s cheek in one hand while still clasping onto Yuuri’s hand with the other.

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?”

Yuuri let out a slow exhale at the endearment. It was the first time he’d heard Viktor say it out loud to him.

“Tell me what you need, Yuuri. I want to take care of you, but I don’t want to do anything wrong.”

Yuuri closed his mouth that had been hanging open in his panic and swallowed.

“I just want you to be yourself. Just be Viktor.”

For a second Viktor’s face lit up, but then after a moment it turned into confusion.

“I already am, baby,” he said, stroking his thumb across Yuuri’s cheek.

“Well, then—then,” Yuuri stuttered, trying to figure out how to explain how he was feeling, how he could let the man know that he just knew that nothing Viktor could ever do would be wrong. “Then stop worrying that I’m not going to want whatever you give me and that it won’t be enough!” he burst out.

Yuuri watched as Viktor’s eyes widened and he gasped.

“Yuuri, can I kiss you? Please, ми́лый.”

 _Miliy_ , Yuuri didn’t have to know what it meant to know it would become a word that could break him just by being spoken aloud.

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed but before the affirmation even finished leaving his mouth, Viktor’s lips were sealed over his.

The kiss was chaste, too chaste in a way that left Yuuri wanting—a firm, closed mouth press of Viktor’s lips against his, Viktor pulling away a moment after it began, dropping Yuuri’s hand as he stepped fully away from the younger man.

Now that was just not going to do.

In an instant Yuuri threw himself back at Viktor, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their bodies together as he used Viktor’s surprised gasp to dive into his mouth.

Viktor groaned, low and guttural, into Yuuri’s mouth and stumbled forwards, pressing Yuuri against the door behind them.

Viktor was all consuming and with Yuuri’s provoking took no mercy, kissing Yuuri liked he was trying to devour him, grinding his pelvis against him, lightly tracing his fingers all over Yuuri’s torso in a way that made Yuuri tremble.

When the man pulled away again, Yuuri found himself hardly anymore satisfied, but this time he was at least thoroughly out of breath and sporting just the faintest bulge in his pants that thankfully the relatively tight material of his jeans managed to mostly restrain.

“So there is an art museum a couple blocks from here that I like, would you like to go?” Viktor asked, looking unfairly composed while Yuuri felt ruined.

Yuuri stared at the other man, gaping slightly, and the other man _rolled his eyes_. The audacity.

“Come on, it’s really right around the corner,” Viktor smiled and took his hand, moving to pull them out of the privacy of the entry way.

“Wait,” Yuuri said, holding his ground. Viktor spun back around to face him.

Yuuri took a step forward and leaned into Viktor, bringing his lips to ghost against the shell of the other man’s ear to whisper—

“I just need to make sure you know,” Yuuri breathed, “That you have a standing invitation to kiss me any time you want, daddy.”

Viktor visibly shivered at Yuuri’s words and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he pulled away.

“So this museum?” he asked as he pulled an overwhelmed looking Viktor out onto the sidewalk. “Right or left?”

Yuuri watched as Viktor blinked a few times, clearly trying to compose himself.

“Right.”

****

Viktor and Yuuri walked through the Leslie-Lohman Museum hand in hand, Viktor refusing to let Yuuri go.

The boy was too amazing to be real, and Viktor found himself terrified that if he let go Yuuri might cease to exist.

He’d kissed Yuuri, and it was perfect and sweet.

But then Yuuri had kissed him and Viktor’s whole world had shattered at the surprise of it.

And then, then when after the initial shock Viktor had let his lust take over and he allowed himself to kiss the boy back until he was ruined and panting for more, Yuuri had somehow recovered just enough to surprise him again.

The word in text was nothing like it was from Yuuri’s perfect lips.

If Yuuri had just taken one step closer and pressed himself against Viktor for just a moment more and whispered the word again, Viktor probably could have come.

Maybe someday he’d tell Yuuri to have his way with him and touch him everywhere except where he needed it most to see if the boy could make him come untouched.

Would Yuuri do that for him?

_Then stop worrying that I’m not going to want whatever you give me and that it won’t be enough!_

If that were true, then they were going to have so much fun. There was so much Viktor wanted to give him, so much he’d let Yuuri have.

But those kinds of thoughts were for later.

“Really though, Yuuri, I’d love for you to tell me more about yourself,” Viktor said gently, hoping that their…conversation…. back in the vacant shop’s entry had settled Yuuri enough the young man would be able to actually answer the question this time.

“I mean, most of my life is dance,” Yuuri replied with a shrug. “I wake up and I start stretching and then ten or so hours later I get back from the studio and hang out with Phichit for a while and then fall into bed.”

“How long have you been dancing?” Viktor pressed, glad Yuuri was speaking openly again.

“Since I was a toddler, practically. A family friend ran a dance studio back in my hometown in Japan and had me dancing before I was toilet trained, honestly.”  

“You must be very talented.”

Yuuri only shrugged, like Viktor assumed he would, at the praise.

“I would love to see you sometime, truly. You have the most gorgeous body, I’d love to see how it can move,” he said a bit more softly.

Viktor was rewarded with a blush erupting across Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Maybe sometime, if you’re really good to me,” Yuuri murmured, a coy smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, surprising Viktor yet again. “And only if you skate for me.”

Viktor was a bit taken aback by that.

“I’ve been retired for ten years, Yuuri.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t still skate occasionally.”

“Sure, but I’m nothing like I used to be.”

“Just because you maybe can’t do all the high-level jumps and spins like you used to, doesn’t mean you’ve forgotten how to move on the ice,” Yuuri whispered, his eyes earnest in a way that made Viktor’s heart bloom.

Viktor had dragged dates out skating with him before, pushed them around the rink and held them up as they struggled not to fall, maybe did a little bit of footwork or a single jump to impress them. But he couldn’t remember anyone ever asking Viktor to preform for them. Especially not since he retired.

“I’ll find us a rink right now!” he found himself saying excitedly and Yuuri laughed.

“We don’t have to have every date today Viktor.”

Viktor pouted.

“So you’ll go on another date with me then?”

“Sure, I mean, if you want to.”

Viktor immediately raised his eye brows to stare at the other man in a look that he knew communicated “Don’t be an idiot.”

“Of course I want to Yuuri!” Viktor grinned and Yuuri smiled back brightly and squeezed Viktor’s hand, which he’d held onto even though both of their palms had grown a bit sweaty, and for a moment Viktor thought he might just cry out of happiness over all of it.

****

They’d walked through the entire museum three times before they both reluctantly made their way outside onto the blustery city streets.

For a few minutes they walked kind of aimlessly, neither of them saying anything to each other, but still clinging together. It was Viktor who broke the silence.

“I should probably get you home,” he said. “Otherwise this might become two dates,” his smile was teasing but also looked a bit sad.

Yuuri immediately regretted refusing to go ice skating earlier.

Because Yuuri felt a bit sad too at the prospect of leaving Viktor’s side. There were other activities one could do on a date that would allow for it to still constitute as a single date.

There were definitely some activities that Yuuri wouldn’t mind doing with Viktor.

He’d just have to talk the man out of the idea, then. He could do that, surely? He could totally be… seductive. Hopefully.

“I mean,” Yuuri said, slotting himself up closer to the man as they walked and nuzzling his head into the other man’s shoulder which caused Viktor to stop dead in his tracks, _yes good_. “You probably live closer to here than I do. I could,” Yuuri tilted his head up to press his lips against Viktor’s neck and the man trembled, _yes perfect_. “I could take _you_ home instead.”

Yuuri _so_ could do this. It was easy to do this with Viktor.

Yuuri was already playing out the way he expected Viktor to react in his mind. He had expected the man to tremble and turn to putty in his hands. He’d expected the man to practically throw himself into the street to hail a cab. He expected the man to do everything he could possibly do to Yuuri in the back of the cab without getting kicked out and then throw some money at the cab driver to do even more than that. He expected in less than an hours’ time to be spread out and stretched open on Viktor’s bed.

But instead the man just started walking again, causing Yuuri to stumble.

“Oh no Yuuri, you kept me waiting for a whole week, I can’t exactly reward you for that, can I?” he said pleasantly.

Fuck. What the—

Surely.

Surely Viktor couldn’t be _that_ good at this?

Yuuri liked to be teased, sure, but this—how did Viktor know _this_?

He was--what?

Fuck.

And surely the man surely wouldn’t really make him wait that long, would he? _Could_ he?

He must have _just_ been teasing though. Yuuri stopped walking again and pulled Viktor unceremoniously down a less busy side street, dragging him behind him by the hand, until he found them a quiet alleyway.

If Viktor was ready to start playing these games, Yuuri was going to show him what he was in for.

“Yuuri, what?” Viktor asked, panting a bit as Yuuri pined him up against a brick wall or the quiet alleyway.

“Daddy,” he whined, intending to remind the man despite the nicknames who was in charge. “Please? I want you to take care of me.”

But Viktor stopped Yuuri with a hand pressed against the younger man’s chest. Then, slowly, treacherously, the hand began to move downwards.

“Baby,” Viktor said as he took a step closer. “That’s exactly what I’m trying to do.”

_Fuck._

The hand trailed down to it’s destination and Viktor palmed him.

“Please,” Yuuri pleaded, bucking his hips against Viktor’s hand and clutching onto the other man’s shirt.

“I need this relationship to go both ways Yuuri,” Viktor said. The man was so close now, his breath ghosting against Yuuri’s neck. “It’s okay if you’re busy, or if you need time or space, but you can’t ignore me like that. Please baby, there is so much I want to give you.”

The button of Yuuri’s jeans was undone and Viktor pulled down the zipper more slowly than should have been possible.

“I want it,” Yuuri groaned. “I’m sorry.”

Zipper finally undone, Viktor gripped Yuuri through his underwear.

“I know I’m not the only person taking care of you, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered dangerously and Yuuri gasped, “I’m not an idiot. But if I’m going to be your daddy, then I have to be just as much your daddy as he is.”

 _Oh. Wow. Okay_.

_That’s a fair request._

_Yes. That was fine._

_Good even._

“Okay,” Yuuri gasped. “Yes, you are. Please.”

Yuuri’s mind was reeling but Viktor didn’t seem to have any interest in letting up, his hand diving into the slit of his briefs and finally making skin to skin contact.

“How many times did you get fucked last week, baby?”

Oh, Yuuri couldn’t even count if he could think straight.

“Better have been at least once for every text of mine you ignored.”

Viktor’s hand was firmer now, moving away from the teasing fondling of before and towards rapid jerks.

“You like this right? Do you want me to stop?” Viktor asked and Yuuri whimpered.

Viktor suddenly took his hand away.

“I need an answer, ми́лый,” his voice was gentler now, but Yuuri wanted it rough.

“Keep going!” Yuuri cried.

Viktor did.

“If what you need isn’t always me, I can handle that. There is so much I want to give you, baby. So much I want you to have. You deserve the world, and if that’s sometimes someone else, so be it.”

Yuuri was so close. He was going to come in his pants. His head fell forwards against the other man’s chest and he began to babble.

“Please, daddy! _Agh_! I need you. _Fuck._ I promise I won’t ignore you. _Mmm_ , I want you. _Oh!_ I know you’ll take care of me so well, _you already do_!”

“So if I ask you for something, you’re going to do it?”

“Yes!”

“Then come for me, baby.”

Yuuri did as he was told, so abruptly it was embarrassing. His fingers gripped roughly at Viktor’s shoulders, biting one to muffle his strangled groan.

It took a few minutes for him to recover. They stood there, the sun beginning to set on the late fall Sunday afternoon, casting a shadow over their hiding place away from the bustle of the city. Yuuri clung to Viktor while the man held him, rubbing his back soothingly while Yuuri caught his breath.

After a long while, Yuuri finally made to straighten up, untangling himself from Viktor slightly. He looked up at Viktor to see the other man staring down at him seriously.

Viktor reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off his hand. He offered it to Yuuri but the damage for him was already done, so instead he just zipped and buttoned up his pants, planning to hide the mess until something could be done about it.

He looked back up at Viktor to see the man looking at him, his brow knit tightly.

“Was that okay, Yuuri?” the man asked nervously. “It felt good? I—I’m new to this and I don’t want to take advantage of you or hurt you. I did some research and well, Chris recommended to me some, uh, porn, he said was accurate, but I—”

“It was perfect, Viktor,” Yuuri murmured, because it was. “Are _you_ good though? About me ignoring you? About him?”

“I meant what I said, Yuuri. What matters to me is that you’re happy. If you’d asked me in so many other contexts to be okay with this, I’m not going to lie I probably wouldn’t be. But for you, like this, it’s alright.” Viktor dropped his voice low, then, like he was sharing a secret. “It’s actually hot, imagining you with some mysterious stranger. I don’t know if I’d want to watch in reality, but it’s a great fantasy.”

Yuuri laughed.

“But really, Yuuri, we should get you home now,” Viktor said.

“Are you sure I can’t do something for you? And orgasm isn’t much of a punishment, if that’s really what you were going for.”

In an instant Viktor’s face shifted from nervous into something that had Yuuri read to drop his pants and brace himself against the wall.

“Baby, I got to ruin you. Teased you until you weren’t even speaking English.” Oh, had that happened? “I think you learned your lesson, and I got more of a reward than I could ever possibly deserve.”

“ _Oh_.”

Viktor’s face screwed up a bit again, back to looking unsure.

“I’m not sure, um, either, that I could really punish you, punish you.”

Yuuri offered Viktor a sympathetic albeit slightly nervous smile.

“I don’t, uh, know what you’re expecting from me, but in all honesty, I uh, don’t really do hardcore BDSM. It's, uh, not good for me with my anxiety. I max out at rough sex and light spanking. Maybe some light bondage. Just uh, so you know. But otherwise we can be… adventurous.”

Viktor seemed to take in the information, his lips pursing with a level of seriousness. Then he smiled.

“I look forward to being adventurous with you, Yuuri. This is only the first date, after all, as you reminded me. We have so much more time for me to figure out all the ways I can ruin you. And I’m sure you’ll find ways to ruin me as well.”

Yuuri gasped.

“Right, of course.”

Viktor smiled and took Yuuri’s hand, leading them back out onto the sidewalk. They passed a man smoking on a stoop who gave them a slightly too knowing look but said nothing. Unfortunately, Viktor did.

“Like for example, no one has sucked me off in the locker room of an ice skating rink in years,” Viktor said cheerfully.

Yuuri choked and hurried them along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the dude on the stoop at the end of this chapter is based on a real (random) person. As is the side street based loosely on a real and specific place. Related: Ask me about the time I started dating again specifically because I had read too much YOI fanfic and was like “I. Want. Love. Too.” and then was promptly reminded after going on literally one date that acquiring a Great Love™ like Yuuri and Viktor is hard and rare. But anyway, congrats, guy smoking on stoop who hardcore judged me for nervously pacing around the back streets of Soho because I was early for a date, you’re in my fic now. And apparently got to witness some hot sexy stuff between Viktor and Yuuri. Which is way better than I imagine you or anyone could possibly deserve, random stoop guy. Really, congrats. 
> 
> **Up Next:** Viktor's little brother comes to visit for the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's making a list and Phichit is checking it twice. Viktor's brother is in town for the weekend and has a surprising new friend. Viktor is just consistently embarrassing in all contexts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters all the time, apparently. Just all the time. You're all too kind. 
> 
> **Additional Warnings** : Hm, I don't know. This chapter is a bit long? Yuri is angry? Viktor and Yuuri are having a lot of sex? Implied developing Otabek/Yuri but that's in the tags?

“Tell me!”

“No.”

“Tell me please!”

“No.”

“But I thought we were making progress!” Phichit groaned, collapsing down on the couch besides Yuuri and draping himself across his lap, poking the other man in the stomach repeatedly. “Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Please tell me. Tell me.”

Yuuri swatted at him.

“Peaches, no. You’re only just out of hot water for what you did two weeks ago, in all honesty. You don’t need a play by play of every moment we spent together.”

“Did you tell Horatio?”

“Why does that matter?”

“If you can tell Horatio, then I know you can get the words out of your mouth meaning the only reason you’re not telling me is you don’t value our friendship.”

“That logic is a little manipulative.”

“Maybe, but I think it is otherwise sound.”

Phichit watched as Yuuri sighed.

“I already told you about our first date.”

“Yes, you spent the whole day fighting for dominance, but he won, and you came in your pants,” Phichit recounted gleefully.

Yuuri had come home that day and Phichit had immediately took it upon himself to pounce on his roommate, like he was doing now, and harass him until he broke and spilled details about his life.

He and Phichit had called a silent truce after Yuuri finally resurfaced after his week with Horatio.

Yuuri had of course been evasive that evening, insisting he needed to go to the bathroom and change into something more comfortable, but while most people might think that was a perfectly normal request, Phichit knew it was an excuse and if he let Yuuri out of his grasp the man would successfully evade the conversation forever.

What he hadn’t expected to happen though was for Yuuri to yell in frustration, “There is dried come in my pants, please just let me change my underwear and I’ll tell you!”

The look now on Yuuri’s face indicated that he continued to not find Phichit as funny as Phichit thought he was, but Phichit couldn’t help it if Yuuri had a habit of being absolutely no fun unless he was drunk or repeatedly poked with a stick.

“And then he stopped by to have lunch with you the next day, how was that?”

“Good,” Yuuri said. Phichit waggled his eyebrows.

“ _Good_ good?”

“Neither of us had an orgasm, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“That’s very specific wording.”

“Phichit he brought me a salad and we ate it in an empty studio.”

“You two in a private room full of mirrors and you didn’t do anything even a little kinky?”

Yuuri pursed his lips.

“I danced a little.”

“You danced a little or you danced for _him_?”

“Of course it was for him, he asked to see me.”

“I mean was it like your normal routines though or like something _special_ for him?”

“I did the piece that I did for my senior recital.”

“And?”

“Why would you think there is an ‘and?’ Isn’t it possible that Viktor and I didn’t do anything remotely erotic?”

“If perhaps on your first date you didn’t basically have sex in public, perhaps. But now expectations have been set so I imagine you two will fuck like rabbits at least through the honeymoon stage.”

“We haven’t fucked at all yet!”

“There are so many things you can do besides penetration, Yuuri, and I want a list. So tell me,” Phichit continued poking him. “Tell me. Tell me. Come on Yuuri. Tell me. We’re best friends, right? Tell me.”

“You know what? Fine.”

Yuuri stood up abruptly, sending Phichit scrambling to prevent falling onto the floor and went over to the kitchen counter and fished through the junk drawer for a notepad and pen and began to scribble.

A few moments later, Yuuri tore the page out of the notebook and gave it to Phichit.

Sexual Acts I Have Engaged in with Viktor Nikiforov

-Kissing

-Making out (with tongues)

-Grinding

-Heavy petting

-Lap dance

-Hand job (receiving)

-Oral Sex (giving)

-Oral Sex (receiving)

-Rim Job (receiving)

Phichit read down the list and read it again for good measure. God, he needed to start dating again, or at least find a decent hook up.

“Okay, three things: One, you totally gave him a lap dance when he came for lunch last Monday and I want you to know I know that, two, there is a lot more receiving than giving on this list, pourquoi? and three, this list is useless when did he eat your ass Yuuri? I need to know! Does that mean he’s seen you fully naked? Have you seen him naked? Is he is good as I imagine he is? It’s only been a week and a half, and you’ve already racked up such and impressive roster! There has to be good stories behind it!”

“You know, there is this saying about writing horror— that sometimes it’s best to be vague, because then people will fill it in with their own worst nightmares.”

“So what you’re saying is I should take each of these things as a prompt to write some real person fan fiction about how I think things have gone down, literally, between you and Viktor Nikiforov?”

“No!”

“Really? Cause I think what happened was Viktor rented out a whole ice rink for that ice skating date last Saturday of yours and stripped you down and had you lay on the ice while he dripped wax all over you and then ate you out while jerking you off.”

“The ice rink wasn’t private,” Yuuri defended. “ _I_ blew _him_ in the locker room. You did correctly pair the hand job and the rim job though, but we did that in his bedroom like civilized adults. And there has been no wax play.”

“Yuuri! You are my idol!” Phichit gasped. “So who’s doing who this weekend?”

“His little brother is coming to visit. I don’t think anyone will be doing anyone.”

“Do I need to remind you your first time was literally in public. Stop lying, you’ll find a way.”

Yuuri groaned and collapsed back down onto the couch, burying his face in a throw pillow.

****

Viktor was lying in bed early Friday morning, his cock in his hand.

It had been days since he’d seen Yuuri, his week at work obnoxiously busy, and while he wanted to see the young man, he had stubbornly refusing to even consider asking the boy to come over late at night when Viktor finally got back from the office. If Viktor could have his way, Yuuri would have already moved in by now. But of course they’d only been dating for three weeks and although it was clear that Yuuri liked having sex with him, he refused to invite the boy over for a booty call. No matter how nice the booty in question was.

Thankfully he’d made it to the end of the week though and was working from home that morning and then would get to see Yuuri again that evening.

Waking up with that thought on his mind and some morning wood, Viktor found himself getting off, as he had many times that week, to the thought of Yuuri.

Thankfully, he had a fair deal of memories to choose from now.

_Taking Yuuri to pieces after the first time Yuuri called him daddy in a back alley in SoHo— the feeling of Yuuri’s cock thick and throbbingly hard through in pants, the sounds he made as he came._

_Yuuri dressed in a tight t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that hid nothing in a dance studio, sitting Viktor down in a chair to tease him with his body, having Viktor watch the way Yuuri’s ass looked in the mirror as it gyrated against his lap._

_Yuuri dutifully dropping to his knees in a skating rink locker room and teasing Viktor’s cock with his tongue like it was something to be savored, and once Viktor absolutely couldn’t take it anymore letting the man fuck his throat until he came. Viktor glad he’d used his connections to have Yuuri and him have some ice time during a typically private practice session instead of during a public skate session, allowing the locker room to be gloriously empty so no one could hear him crying out Russian curses and English praise for his baby’s mouth._

_A week from the Sunday of their second date, Viktor finally inviting Yuuri back to his apartment. The way Yuuri got sleepy on the couch in the warm Sunday afternoon light as they watched television, the way his body was warm and soft against Viktor as they cuddled, the way Viktor carried a half asleep Yuuri to his bedroom, the way Yuuri stretched his body the second he was on the bed and no longer seemed to be tired anymore. The way Viktor slowly helped him undress, until he was lying flushed and naked on the bed. The feeling of the soft skin of Yuuri’s neck and chest and thighs against his lips. The sounds Yuuri made, the ways his body arched, the way he begged for his daddy while Viktor returned the favor Yuuri had bestowed upon him at the ice rink._

_Yuuri staying over that night. Yuuri not putting a single article of clothing on after Viktor took them off and Viktor suddenly deciding to inform the young man he slept without clothes as well. Waking up to find himself draped over Yuuri’s deliciously naked body. Realizing Yuuri was hard against his thigh and deciding to help him with that problem, tenderly masturbating the boy until he was wide awake and babbling incoherently. Yuuri suddenly reminding Viktor of his athleticism and dominance as he shoved Viktor’s head between his legs. Viktor always needing to surprise and instead of taking Yuuri in his mouth, tentatively probing the previously uncharted territory of his ass with his tongue. Yuuri immediately begging for more._

Viktor came with a groan just as his phone began to ring. He let it ring a few times as he rode out his orgasm before hurrying to pick it up with his clean hand.

“My train is leaving on time, so I expect you to be on time. None of that ‘The trains are always late, sorry I left you standing in the filthy train station for an hour’ bullshit. I am walking out of Penn station and getting into a car, whether that car is yours or a cab I don’t care.”

“Yura, relax. I will be there.”

His brother huffed.

“Also I’m meeting a friend tomorrow, and you can’t join us, don’t ask,” Yuri practically shouted. “But maybe if you could get an extra ticket for the concert tomorrow night, that would be okay,” he mumbled.

Viktor was beaming. A friend? Little Yura had a friend?

Yuri pretty notoriously didn’t have friends. He had a group of other kids at school who were all too cool to develop meaningful relationships and instead occasionally loitered together, but he had never mentioned a real friend.

“Oh?” Viktor said, knowing that if he asked for more the boy would refuse to give it, but if he didn’t say much of anything Yuri would reveal everything Viktor could hope to know in angry defense.

“He’s just a guy from school. He graduated last year and goes to school in New York now,” Yuri spat.

“Hm.”

“I don’t want to hear about how I shouldn’t be hanging out with a college guy! I am fifteen, not five!”

“Are you hanging out with a college boy, or _hanging out_ with a college boy, Yura? Because there do become matters of legality that have nothing to do with my own opinions of who my baby brother should and shouldn’t associate with.”

Viktor could hear Yuri sputtering.

“Gross! I’m not having sex with him!”

“If you’re sure, Yura.”

“And if there is less than a four-year age difference, charges are usually lessened or dropped entirely, for your information.”

“Yura, I was teasing. You’ve actually looked up the age of consent laws?” Viktor gasped.

“What? No! I mean— Just be at the train station at one o’clock and don’t be late!” and with that the line clicked silent.

Viktor didn’t know whether to laugh or be horrified that his baby brother was potentially planning on having sex in the near-ish future, and with a _boy several years older_ than him none the less.

So instead he texted Yuuri.

_Hey, baby, I was thinking of you this morning._

The response came back pretty immediately.

_Oh?_

_I miss you so much it’s painful Yuuri._

_You still good to come over this afternoon?_

_Yeah, sure._

_Are you sure it’s okay though?_

_I don’t want to get in between family time._

_Yes, it’s fine!_

_Yuri is a teenager and kind of hates everyone right now._

_You might be enough of a distraction_

_he doesn’t spend the entire weekend_

_targeting all his angst onto me._

_Okay. Well I’m looking forward to meeting him._

_Yuuri?_

_Yeah?_

_I have a question._

_Okay?_

_Well, I know we’re in a relationship._

_But how should I introduce you to Yuri?_

_And other people in general._

_Yuri will already inevitably freak out a bit_

_over our age difference._

_If I introduce you as my baby he might die_

_of embarrassment._

_Oh._

_Okay._

_Well I mean, I usually refer to my previous daddies_

_as partners most broadly._

_Friends if I’m speaking to people outside of like Phichit._

_Although Phichit usually calls my partners my daddies._

_Because he is cruel like that._

_Outside of the play of our relationship though,_

_Horatio has always just introduced me by my name_

_and let people decide what they want._

_So I should call you my partner?_

My partner Yuuri sounded like they’d been together for ages. It sounded serious. Viktor knew that Yuuri meant “sexual partner,” but Viktor could pretend it was the other one if it made him feel like they were playing husbands.

Now that was a treacherous idea that made Viktor’s heart ache.

_No._

Viktor’s heart sunk. Oh.

_Oh, okay._

_I can just tell him that we’re dating._

_That’s ambiguous and fairly accurate._

_No, I mean partner just doesn’t seem right._

_I think_

_I think I wouldn’t mind if you introduced me as your boyfriend._

_If that’s okay with you._

_And not to fast or serious or anything._

Boyfriend! Yuuri wanted to be his boyfriend! And even better, Horatio didn’t even have the honor of being Yuuri’s boyfriend. Not that he was jealous, per say, of the other man. But well, the other man had been with Yuuri for three years to Viktor’s three weeks, been Yuuri’s first everything, and okay, Viktor was a bit jealous. 

_!!!!_

_I’d love to be your boyfriend!!!_

_You’re my boyfriend._

_Yura this is my boyfriend Yuuri!_

_I have a boyfriend._

_You seem very excited._

_Sorry, I hope I’m not ruining it for you._

_You just already mean the world to me Yuuri._

_You’ve quickly become one of the things I’m most proud of,_

_and I want to tell people about you._

_I haven’t formally been in a relationship_

_as serious as I hope we are in a few years._

_It’s exciting to have someone again._

_You’re such a sap._

_Yes well._

_Some people dream about having a sappy boyfriend._

_A sappy boyfriend is nice,_

_don’t get me wrong_

_but a strong, sexy daddy is better._

_Both then?_

_Definitely both._

And it was with a bit of wonder, frustration, and pleasure that Viktor realized he was hard again.

****

Yuuri nodded to the doorman of Viktor’s building as he walked past in made his way to the elevator.

He was carrying a bouquet of flowers to Viktor and a box containing a gift for his brother. From what Viktor had told him of the boy who shared his name, it didn’t sound like the teenager would be easily impressed with him—particularly considering that Yuuri was closer in age to the teenager than he was to Viktor.

Yuuri had managed to avoid most of the hullabaloo that came with large age differences in his relationships by keeping them relatively private. Most of the people in his life, family, peers, or more casual friends only knew that Yuuri was in a relationship—ambiguously “seeing someone.” They didn’t know anything about any of his partners, or even that there were essentially different or multiple partners. 

But Viktor was different. Viktor was his _boyfriend_.

And he wanted that. And was glad that things were happening the way they were. But also it was a little terrifying.

He knew the way that people were so often skeptical of large age differences and the taboos that they seemed to often culturally carry. Even his best friend carried quiet doubt about Yuuri’s relationships. He couldn’t expect a teenager to discover that his big brother was dating a much younger man and to just take that in stride.

So if bringing the boy a gift had any chance of playing even slightly in his favor, he was going to take all the help he could get.

He rode the elevator up to Viktor’s apartment and made his way to the door, the only one on the floor, and rang the doorbell.

He heard some shouting from inside the apartment and cringed. Maybe he should have abstained from the evening. But abstaining from meeting Viktor’s brother would have meant not seeing Viktor all weekend, which Yuuri just couldn’t bear.

The door flew open a few moments later.

“Yuuri!” Viktor said, giving Yuuri a quick peck. “Come inside!” Viktor offered and Yuuri stepped over the threshold and Viktor shut the door behind him. “Oh! Flowers!”

“Yes, I thought it would be best to come baring gifts,” Yuuri offered a smile and handed the flowers over to Viktor.

“Who is this?” an angry voice asked. “Is he your mutt walker or something?”

Viktor spun around and Yuuri saw a teenage boy leaning up against the wall that turned into the kitchen.

“Yura! This is Yuuri! I told you about him!”

“Hello, Yuri,” Yuuri offered.

The boy shouted something in Russian and Viktor’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Yura, don’t you start. I will have you on a bus back to Connecticut in an instant.”

“But he must be Beka’s age!”

“Oh? And how old is Beka?”

Yuuri watched as Yuri’s eyes widened and narrowed again.

“He just turned nineteen.”

“Oh, so it looks like neither of us are following the half-your-age-plus-seven rule,” Viktor said matter-of-factly and Yuri looked murderous.

“Um,” Yuuri decided to speak, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “I brought you a gift as well.”

Yuuri held out the box and Yuri’s eyes focused back onto him in a second.

“Why?”

Yuuri shrugged, and the teenager huffed.

“Do you not even want to see what it is?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri marched over and snatched the box out of Yuuri’s hand. He turned his back to Yuuri and Viktor while he opened the box and took out the gift inside.

Yuuri watched as the teen unfolded it and held it up.

Viktor placed an arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him into his side.

Then Yuri spun around, looking as furious as ever.

“It has a tiger on it.”

“Yes. It’s from a shop in my hometown in Japan. I had a friend pick up one and mail it to me after Viktor told me about you coming down from school to visit.”

“You got someone to ship a sweatshirt from Japan for me.”

“Yes?”

“Why?”

“Because I thought you might like it. Viktor told me you liked tigers. Do you?”

Yuri spun around again and stormed off.

“He loves it,” Viktor said after there was the sound of a door slamming.

“I figured that’s what that meant,” Yuuri laughed.

“We have dinner reservations at seven, and it will probably take at least twenty minutes to argue Yura out of his room, which means I have,” Viktor checked his watch, “Five minutes to do this.”

And with that Viktor backed Yuuri into the nearest wall and kissed him furiously.

“Mm, we’re going to be late,” Yuuri managed to say as he pulled away after what he imagined was definitely more than five minutes later.

“Don’t you think it would be such a good punishment for Yura being so rude to you to traumatize him by having loud sex in my bedroom?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Viktor away.

“He’s a child, Viktor.”

“And you’re my baby,” Viktor said, stepping close again and nuzzling his nose against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri not very reluctantly gave the man another quick kiss before pushing him away again.

“Go fish your brother out of his room before we’re late.”

Viktor sighed again.

“Fine.”

****

Viktor slid his body against Yuuri’s and the boy groaned.

“Fuck baby, you’re just so perfect,” he praised.

They had only a few hours of time this weekend where Viktor was not expected to entertain Yuri. Viktor had taken to calling it “the sex window” in his mind— because, frankly, if he and Yuuri were going to get to have sex that weekend, it had to occur in the few hours that Yuri was out of the apartment and with the mysterious Otabek on Saturday morning.

Viktor was of course hesitant to let his brother go out into the big city with a boy he had never met before that potentially had a certain kind of interest in his brother, but as Viktor ground his body against Yuuri’s, Viktor fleetingly thought that he’d allow Yura and Otabek to do obscene things to each other without complaint as a reward for getting to spend the morning making love to his baby.

But Viktor really preferred not to have even passing thoughts of his brother’s potential sex life while having sex himself, so he turned back to the task at hand.

“Is there anything you want today, baby? Just tell me and it’s yours.”

“Just like this, daddy. I want to feel us together,” Yuuri gasped as Viktor continued to grind against him.

“Oh?” Viktor said, sitting up on Yuuri’s legs, causing the younger man to whimper at the loss of contact. It was only a moment though before Viktor took both of their cocks in his hand and returned to the good work of making Yuuri babble incoherently.

“Oh daddy, fuck, your dick looks so massive like that!”

It was worth noting that while decently well endowed, Viktor was still only in the range of a little above average, while Yuuri was perhaps just slightly below average in length but was deliciously thick in a way that made Viktor wonder if he ever topped.

But if Yuuri had a size kink, then Viktor wasn’t going to deny indulging him.

“Oh yeah, baby. This will be the first time you come from my cock, won’t it?” Viktor said while he jerked them quickly, suddenly too greedy himself to be teasing anymore.

“Agh! I—I can’t wait to take you. You’ll fill me up so well.”

Viktor leaned over to begin placing kisses on Yuuri’s neck.

“You know I will,” he whispered and Yuuri came in his hand. Viktor kept going with his rapid movements, milking Yuuri through his orgasm and bringing on his own while he claimed Yuuri’s mouth for a strangled, open mouthed kiss.

Viktor pulled away from Yuuri, moving to unstraddle Yuuri’s waist. He was pleased to see Yuuri’s stomach coated in both of their come.

“I should get you cleaned up.” Viktor made a move to climb off the bed in search of a washcloth, but instead Yuuri grabbed his hand and pulled him back down onto the bed.

“Don’t you dare,” he growled and cuddled himself into Viktor’s side.

Then there was the loud thud of a door slamming and the murmur of voices, and Viktor sat straight up while Yuuri lay wide-eyed and frozen.

“Is that?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor swore in Russian and leaped out of bed, trying to remember where he had taken off his clothes, but instead was only able to find Yuuri’s pants.

“Here!” he threw them at Yuuri and ran into his closet, pulling a pair of joggers out of a drawer and throwing on a t-shirt.

“Viktor?” Yuuri called. Viktor peaked his head out to see Yuuri sitting up on the bed now, hair mussed, torso coated in dried come, clutching his jeans in his lap, looking so helpless and debauched. “I need new underwear.”

Oh, okay. Viktor nodded and ducked back into the closet to find a pair of briefs to throw back out at Yuuri.

A few minutes later, after having taken a few minutes in the en suite to give both of them a quick wipe down and run a comb through their hair, Viktor and Yuuri came rushing out of Viktor’s room and skidding down the hall into the living room. They found Yuri sitting on the couch, knees curled into his chest and a video game controller in his hands. Beside him another young man sat, hunching forwards so his elbows rested on his knees and staring intently at the television screen.

“Yura! I didn’t expect you home so soon!” Viktor said.

“You have a better television—” Yuri barked as he took his gaze off the screen to glance back at Viktor. Something crossed his face as he saw Yuuri standing beside Viktor. Viktor hoped his brother didn’t notice he was wearing different clothes than he had been that morning and that Yuuri was now wearing one of his t-shirts. But he knew he did. “Oh my god, what the—gross!” Yura squawked and in his distraction some sort of large explosion occurred on the television screen.

“Er, good morning, Yuri,” Yuuri said awkwardly, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet.

The other man who was on the couch with Yuri paused the game they had been playing and was now staring at Viktor and Yuuri, his face unreadable.

“You’re Yuuri?” the man suddenly asked.

“Um, yeah.”

“Phichit’s roommate?”

“What?” Yuuri asked, surprised. “Yeah, I am. How did you know that?”

“What’s a Phichit?” Yuri asked.

“Yuuri’s roommate. He’s a YouTuber.”

“What?” Yuri asked again at the same moment Yuuri looked at the rather grunge looking man and asked, “You watch _Phichit’s_ videos?”

Viktor could only stand there and watch the conversation unfold among the younger men.

“Not extensively. I DJ though and have a channel I post videos of my sets on. Phichit took a video of you and him in a club a few months ago though that I’d been DJing in and reached out to ask me if he could use my music in the video.”

Viktor watched with great curiosity as Yuuri turned a beautiful shade of red.

“Oh?” he squeaked.

The other man only nodded.

“Yuuri, there are videos of you dancing on the internet? Why didn’t you tell me?” Viktor gasped.

“Um,” was all Yuuri said in response at first. “I kind of like to forget they exist. I beg Phichit to take them down occasionally, but they’re apparently a thing now or something, so he says. There is like a hashtag? I don’t know.”

“Yuuri! How could you not tell me! Wait,” Viktor pulled his phone out of his pocket, “Where would I find these videos?”

“Here,” Otabek said, fiddling with the game controller and then grabbing another remote to pull up YouTube on Viktor’s slightly-larger-than-could-strictly-speaking-be-necessary television. A few moments later a video was playing on the widescreen and Viktor tore himself away from watching Yuuri’s look of horror to watch as the video, titled “The Birth of #ErosYuuri” began to play.

The video was a montage of what appeared to be Phichit and Yuuri on a night out, starting with just Phichit grinning dizzily into the camera followed by a collection of shots of a city at night, all set to thumping music Viktor assumed was Otabek’s.

“Wait, are you in Spain?” Viktor asked. “When did you go to Spain?”

“Last summer.”

Obviously. The video was dated.

What Viktor had really meant was “Why did you go to Spain?” but then Viktor remembered that Yuuri probably didn’t have to have much of a reason to do much of anything he wanted to do.

The camera flashed to a shot of Yuuri. The camera work was a bit dizzying and the shot took a second to come into focus, but there Yuuri was. Except he didn’t look like any version of Yuuri Viktor had yet had the privilege of seeing.

He was wearing a tank top that hung off his body like it was solely decorative, just about falling off of him and only just seeming to be held in place at all by a denim jacket. Video Yuuri downed a shot and slammed the glass down on the counter. Then he looked at the camera and then blushed.

 _“Peaches,”_ he whined.

The video cut again, and they were in line outside a club. Phichit was bouncing up and down excitedly.

Then they were inside and Yuuri was looking surprised at something out of shot.

 _“Chris!”_ he shouted and then threw himself at none other than Christophe Giacometti _._

 _“Hey baby,”_ Chris murmured into Yuuri’s neck _._

Wait, wasn’t this over the summer? Chris had said he and Yuuri were over by late last spring. Viktor received his answer in another moment.

The camera angle shifted as Yuuri threw himself at someone else.

 _“Masumi_!” Yuuri cried, wrapping himself around the other man. Unlike Chris though, Masumi didn’t respond as enthusiastically and instead only smiled fondly at the younger man and patted him on the back.

 _“How did you get him so drunk so quickly, Phichit?”_ he asked _._

 _“Yuuri is like a hurricane, surely we all know this,”_ Phichit said and Chris nodded thoughtfully. Yuuri began absentmindedly stroking Masumi’s chest and Masumi seemed to shift, wrapping a hand protectively around Yuuri’s arm.

Chris seemed to notice and leaned over to whisper something in his boyfriend’s ear and Masumi’s face shifted again and he peeled Yuuri off of him.

Viktor remembered Chris joking about him and Masumi wanting to have a threesome with Yuuri, but Viktor had imagined that mostly being a joke, and the only one really interested being Chris. Apparently, that wasn’t the correct assumption.

 _“Yuuri, let’s go dance!”_ Phichit said _._

 _“I’m a dancer!”_ Yuuri said proudly _._

 _“Oh? Are you?”_ Chris teased _. “Prove it.”_

And Yuuri did. Oh boy Yuuri did.

The rest of the video was just shots of Yuuri, Phichit, and occasionally Chris dancing. It was mostly Yuuri though. Mostly Yuuri. Otabek’s music played clearly over the chaotic montage.

It wasn’t like the dancing that Yuuri had shown Viktor last week at the studio, before the lap dance that is—all clean lines and swooping grace. There was a little of that, but Yuuri’s body arched like the way it did when Viktor pleasured him. His hips swayed like the way they do when they’ve ground against Viktor. His arms were delicate like they were when they run teasingly up and down Viktor’s chest.

And Viktor couldn’t look away.

It ended too quickly. Much too quickly.

“What the fuck!” a horrified cry came, and Viktor came back to himself to find Yuri staring at him in horror. “ _You’ve been threatening to get Beka thrown in jail, and you’re practically exposing yourself to a minor!_ ” Yuri hissed in Russian before throwing a pillow at Viktor and collapsing back down behind the back of the couch to hide his face in Otabek’s lap.

Only then did Viktor realize there was a heaviness in between his legs and the light material of his sweatpants must be doing nothing to hide it. Viktor shoved the pillow he’d caught over his crotch in horror.

“Um, Viktor,” Yuuri said. “Why don’t you go change and we’ll go out and pick up some lunch?” he proposed.

Viktor blushed worse than he could ever remember blushing in his adult life and quickly turned and fled back to his room.

Yuuri followed, closing the door behind them. For a second Viktor thought Yuuri was going to scold him at best and yell at him at worst. Instead he sank to his knees before Viktor and freed him from his sweatpants.

“Does my daddy have something he needs me to take care of?” Yuuri asked sweetly, reaching out to stroke Viktor’s aching erection.

Viktor could only groan.

“Phichit was right,” Yuuri sighed. “Nothing is going to stop us from being together,” he stated before placing a slow lick up the underside of Viktor’s cock.

“Remind me to send that boy a gift,” Viktor gasped. “What does he want? Tell him, _agh, fuck baby_ , tell him he can have anything.”

“You’re making me wonder if you’ve forgotten who your baby is,” Yuuri pulled off to murmur. “I think I need to remind you.” The smile on the younger mans face was absolutely wicked as he swallowed Viktor whole.

****

“So, you aren’t mad at me?” Viktor asked.

They were walking down the street now, carrying bags containing falafel wraps to take back to Viktor’s apartment. They hadn’t spoken much since they’d left the apartment, only chatting casually about where they wanted to go to eat, then not being able to decide and wandering aimlessly for a while, and also probably mostly a little bit avoiding having to face Viktor’s little brother.

“Why would I be mad?” Yuuri asked.

It was the kind of phrase that in the right tone could have been worrying or cruelly passive aggressive, but Yuuri was honestly asking.

Okay, he wasn’t honestly asking. He knew why Viktor would think he could be mad. Rather, he was trying to tell Viktor that he didn’t think there should be a reason.

“It’s just—I know you’re so private, pulling up that video for all of us to watch. On top of being pseudo caught having sex, I just—” Yuuri cut Viktor off.

“Viktor, that video has over a million views. If a million strangers can see it, my boyfriend definitely can.”

Viktor smiled.

“That number is going to go up a fair deal I imagine.”

“Oh?”

“Baby, that video is as good as a sex tape,” Viktor teased.

Yuuri couldn’t help but blush and decided nothing good would come from dwelling on it, he’d been through everything regarding that video with Phichit a thousand times already, so instead he changed the topic.

“So, do you think Yuri is really dating Otabek?” he asked.

“You’re guess is as good as mine. I think Yura definitely has a crush on him, whether or not he fully realizes it, and I think that Yuri isn’t the type of person one spends any amount of time with unless you’re incredibly fond of, so it’s possible on some level Otabek reciprocates,” Viktor mused.

“Does that bother you?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor shrugged.

“Yura has always taken care of himself and done whatever it is he’s wanted,” Viktor said.

Yuuri nodded absentmindedly as Viktor continued. “Seeing him happy I think matters more to me then the principle of the horror of the thought of my baby brother potentially having sex at some point in the future. He’s always had such a hard time with other people.”

Yuuri nodded. Viktor had told him about how Yuri had begged Viktor in a moment of rare desperation a little over a year ago to let him come to school in the US. He’d been being bullied rather horrifically by some of the students at his school in Russia and was constantly getting in fights and got it in his head that the only way things would be better was if he didn’t just change schools but made an international move for a fresh start. Viktor had been hesitant, not wanting to separate Yuri from his parents in Russia, but Yuri had pleaded and even cried, and Viktor, seeing his stubborn and stiff upper lipped little brother so upset had agreed. He’d found Yuri a boarding school in Connecticut, just an hour and a half train ride out of the city so he’d be close to Viktor.

“Yeah, he’s been surprisingly patient with us too, you should probably cut him some slack. You just have to face the abstract idea that maybe someday your brother will have sex. Yuri on the other hand has some pretty solid evidence that you are. And maybe it’s a little different because you’re older, but that still doesn’t make it any easier to swallow.”

Viktor dragged a hand down his face. Yuri had been surprisingly good with Viktor’s relationship with Yuuri so far. The three of them had gone to dinner together last night and Yuri and Yuuri seemed to almost get along after a bit of awkwardness at the start of the meal. They had even quickly developed a sort of camaraderie, ganging up against Viktor to tease the older man about some of the habits of his they found annoying (Yuri) or ridiculous (Yuuri).

“No, I’m sure it’s worse. The idea of Yura having sex makes me feel protective and a bit squeamish, but for him the idea of me having sex is probably like the idea of your parents having sex—wholly and completely horrifying and repulsive.”

“You are a bit more like a parent to him than a brother, aren’t you?”

“My dad and his mom are great parents, but I think the kind of simultaneous closeness and distance between us has always made him, although he’d likely never admit it, look up to me in a way he never did with our parents.”

“He’s very lucky to have you,” Yuuri said somberly.

“Yes, well, I worry that you might just usurp me.”

“What?” Yuuri asked, incredulously.

“You didn’t notice?”

“Notice what?”

“This morning he was wearing the sweatshirt you gave him.”

****

Viktor watched his brother and the boy that he affectionately called Beka carefully.

He really wasn’t entirely distrusting of the older boy, per say. He was mostly, and perhaps slightly shamefully, trying to figure out what the young man could possibly see in the fiery and stubborn teenager.

Currently the two of them were just talking. Or rather, Yuri was talking, surprisingly animatedly, while Otabek seemed to be very seriously listening to the other boy.

Viktor felt an arm wrap around his waist and he turned to see Yuuri leaning into his side.

“This is very cool, Viktor. I’ve never been this close to the stage at a stadium show. Thank you for inviting me.”

“You had never even heard of the performer when I invited you last night, baby,” Viktor teased gently.

Yura had mentioned/demanded that Viktor get him tickets to an alternative rock band that had become very popular in the past few years for their New York show. Viktor had initially intended for just him and Yura to go, but when Yura had told him he wanted to bring Otabek, Viktor had decided to bring a date as well.

“Well, I know that this is objectively pretty cool. Otabek seems to think so, and he seems to personify cool.”

“How can you tell?”

“Well, I mean, the leather jacket and the undercut and the motorcycle.”

“No, I mean, what he thinks about this.”

“Oh, I mean, he looked impressed.”

“He’s had the same facial expression all day.”

Yuuri just rolled his eyes and then moved a hand so it was trailing along Viktor’s chest.

“I know you’re more intuitive than that, Vitya. You read me so well.”

The nickname made Viktor’s entire body go numb, his heart thumping in his chest as the world seemed to stop.

“Where did you learn that?” he asked softly, bringing an arm around Yuuri to clutch onto him as if he were at risk for his knees buckling.

“Well, you call Yuri ‘Yura’ and Yuri calls Otabek ‘Beka,’ so I figured it must be a Russian thing, like Japanese honorifics,” Yuuri explained. “When you went to the bathroom at dinner I asked Yuri about it, although Otabek was the one who explained it to me at first. And then Yuri reluctantly told me that if you wanted to make you, and I quote, ‘dissolve into a pathetic, blubbering idiot for no fucking good reason,’ I could perhaps call you Vitya. Is that alright? I can’t always call you what I want in public, but it feels strange calling you Viktor sometimes. Too stern.”

Viktor looked back over at Yura and Otabek. Otabek now had an arm thrown over the younger teens shoulder and was whispering something in his ear.

“Beka!” he heard Yuri whine in response and Viktor couldn’t help but be startled at how playful they suddenly seemed with each other.

Yuuri seemed to notice Viktor’s distraction.

“I don’t mean to freak you out by proposing that your brother’s relationship is exactly like ours or the relationships that I’ve had, because I’m positive that for the most part it isn’t, but I think that Otabek only wants to take care of Yuri.”

“And you know a lot about being taken care of,” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri nodded.

“I’m glad I found you, ми́лый. You take care of me too,” Viktor murmured, turning to press his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“Could you two stop being gross?” someone shouted, and Viktor flew away from Yuuri to see Yuri looking at him with a murderous glare, his arms crossed over his chest. Viktor then realized that Otabek looked slightly amused _. Huh_. “I think I saw a pack of dads over there with their teenage daughters, why don’t you go bond with them about being ancient, old man!”

Viktor suddenly found himself feeling rather mischievous, and instead of ignoring his younger brother or scolding him for being mean like he might usually, Viktor casually asked Yuuri, “I don’t know, do you think I look like I could be someone’s daddy?”

“Oh, definitely,” Yuuri said in an instant. “Someone would be so lucky.”

“Agh!” Yuri yelled. “What the fuck?”

“Yura, why don’t we go check out the merch table?” Otabek asked quietly, looking back at Yuuri and Viktor with a curious expression. “I saw the opening act at a festival last summer and they aren’t very good, we can miss them.”

As they walked away, Otabek pushing their way through the crowd, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder as the opening act took to the stage.

“Was that too much?” he whispered.

“You’re never too much, Vitya.”

Viktor held Yuuri tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't plugged it yet, and now seems like a good time to, so: Like this fic but want none of the sex and 500% times more of Yuuri's internal monologue plus just like a dash of trauma and a repressed Viktor for good measure? Check out my other fic [Reckless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948174/chapters/29595036).
> 
>  **Up Next:** It's Yuuri's birthday! Some people are having a hard time being happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri doubt themselves and each other. Chris is surer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Warnings** : Some depictions of anxiety in this chapter. And other things happen probably. Idk just read it. Or not, I guess.

_“Yuuri, this is it. You are the most gorgeous man alive. Just look at you. Yuuri. Look at you.”_

Viktor was about five months deep into all of Phichit’s social media feeds and YouTube channel. Currently he was watching Yuuri serve as a model for a makeup tutorial, something which happened often, and Viktor really did need to find some way to thank YouTuber.

He probably should have been sleeping, it was late on a Tuesday night, but Viktor hadn’t seen Yuuri since Sunday morning, and the ache of his absence was wearing on him.

Yuuri wasn’t in every one of Phichit’s videos, but he was easily in about half of them, and mentioned in three quarters of them.

The video ended after Yuuri thoroughly blushed and Phichit cut to his wrap up and Viktor clicked back, looking for the next video, when Viktor’s heart stopped.

_“Yuuri Gives Phichit a Pole Dancing Lesson”_

Viktor clicked on the video immediately.

 _“So,”_ Phichit said animatedly to the camera. Today we have a special treat for you guys _. “As you all know, Yuuri and I just moved to New York and Yuuri’s going to start dancing with a big fancy company soon. But, despite the fact that I could easily provide for my child if he needed me to, Yuuri stubbornly demanded that he needed to find some other work in the time between graduation and the time he starts his new job, so he got this temporary gig. Long time fans of this channel might be able to guess, but the rest of you, boy are you in for a treat. Let’s go.”_

Peppy music sounded while a sped-up clip of Phichit leaving the apartment, catching a cab, and arriving in front of a building played.

 _“I’m here now at a dance studio where Yuuri’s been teaching some classes this summer,”_ he said as he made his way into the building _. “What kind of classes you may wonder?”_ Phichit smiled mischievously and pushed open another door to reveal a studio.

_“Pole dancing!”_

Viktor had, obviously, known from the title where this video was headed. But it was another thing to suddenly be face with a shot of Yuuri hanging upside down, his body perfectly arched, a leg teasingly extended, ass popping out of the tiniest shorts, from a pole in the middle of the studio. His eyes blew wide as he saw Phichit entering the studio, but instead of stumbling down from the pole in panic, like Viktor could imagine he would, Yuuri swung his body gracefully around the pole as he spun back down to the ground.

 _“If we’re doing this, Peaches, then we’re doing this. I’m not just going to give you a show for you to tape. You better be ready to sweat,”_ Yuuri said sternly. _“And what on earth are you wearing?”_

_“Oh come on, I borrowed these from you!”_

Within another minute, Viktor would discover that Phichit was wearing the most scandalous booty shorts he had ever seen, somehow even shorter than the ones Yuuri was wearing, and Viktor immediately needed to see if there was any record, anywhere, of Yuuri in those shorts.

And if not, well, then he just might have to beg.

Distracted, Viktor paused the video and turned his attention to his phone

He’d already successfully made it all the way back to the first post on Phichit’s Instagram, so instead he went over to his twitter and began scrolling again from where he left off, hoping for a tweet with an image attached, when something else caught his eye. It was the end of a thread.

**_Phichit_ ** _@phichit+chu 5/15/2016_

_He trusted you to take care of him. You should have known better. (7/7)_

Viktor quickly scrolled down, looking for the beginning.

**_Phichit_ ** _@phichit+chu 5/15/2016_

_So, I don’t wanna make a video about this, because I am not in a place emotionally where I could get through it. (1/?)_

**_Phichit_ ** _@phichit+chu 5/15/2016_

_But I just want to remind everyone out there do just try a little harder maybe to be good to people. (2/?)_

**_Phichit_ ** _@phichit+chu 5/15/2016_

_Particularly if someone is being vulnerable with you. (3/?)_

**_Phichit_ ** _@phichit+chu 5/15/2016_

_Getting off on power is one thing but getting off on abusing it is another. (4/?)_

**_Phichit_ ** _@phichit+chu 5/15/2016_

_He can tell me it’s his own mistake all he wants, but YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN. (5/?)_

**_Phichit_ ** _@phichit+chu 5/15/2016_

_I know what he’s like, and I don’t know how you could have thought that was okay. (6/?)_

Viktor’s body felt numb as he finished reading through the thread. He knew it was about Yuuri. Phichit did have a couple other friends who occasionally showed up in his videos, but Yuuri was clearly the person he was closest to.

Yuuri was also so obviously someone who gave himself to others. If Phichit knew someone else like that, then Viktor needed to start hanging out in different circles, because Yuuri had been the first person he’d ever met who was so completely willing to offer himself to Viktor.

But someone had abused that.

He distantly remembered something Chris said once, about how a relationship with someone who Chris thought wanted to fix Yuuri had messed him up for a while.

Viktor had quickly forgotten about that though, too eager to prove himself to Yuuri and then wrapped up in the younger man.

They were rapidly approaching a month since the first time they had met, and Viktor couldn’t be happier with Yuuri. But Viktor found himself wondering yet again, _was he good enough for Yuuri?_

Viktor sighed, clicked off his phone and shut down his laptop and rolled over onto his side.

His bed felt so empty and he didn’t sleep well that night.

****

“Your birthday is coming up right? Next week?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri was at Viktor’s apartment late on a Thursday night. He would probably stay over, but he and Viktor hadn’t spoken about that yet. Instead, Yuuri had come over after work and cooked Viktor dinner, and now they were cuddled next to each other on the couch watching television.

“Oh,” Yuuri said. He had almost kept forgetting himself and he didn’t know how Viktor would know. “Yeah, it is.”

“Do you have any plans to celebrate it?”

“Well, Horatio always takes me on a trip the weekend closest to my birthday,” Yuuri said. “That’s why I’m busy, actually, this weekend. It’s my birthday present.”

Yuuri watched Viktor’s face carefully, but the man only nodded.

While Viktor seemed to for the most part be accepting of his other relationship, Yuuri couldn’t help but be cautious. Yuuri knew that naturally Viktor was probably a very monogamous person, that a situation like the kind he had with Yuuri was not something he had likely ever expected to have to adjust to.

“What about the day of though, do you have any plans?” Viktor said, casually moving on.

“Not really. I figured if you weren’t working maybe I’d hang out with you. If not, Phichit will probably come up with something.”

“Yuuri, it’s your birthday! I’ll make sure I’m free!” Viktor reassured gleefully. “Do you want to do something with Phichit though too? We can maybe all have dinner together. Maybe invite Chris and Masumi too, if you want. Although, I think I’d like to have dessert with you alone,” Viktor added with a wink.

Yuuri smiled gently.

“That sounds nice. I’ll have to check and see if everyone is free—” Yuuri started but Viktor cut him off.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of everything. Just try and not let Horatio wear you out too much, alright?”

Instead of blushing like he usually might, Yuuri found himself feeling a little nauseated.

He was looking forward to seeing Horatio. He always was. But his desperation for the other man had died down a bit now that he had Viktor. And it wasn’t that Yuuri would rather spend the weekend with Viktor instead of Horatio either, he knew that. Horatio had even asked him last week if he wanted to change their usual birthday plans around any to accommodate Viktor, and Yuuri had been upset at the thought of changing their tradition.

But still, something felt off now, talking about it so casually with Viktor.

Then it hit him.

Viktor was being so good to him.

Viktor was being so good to him and he didn’t deserve that. Viktor was so good to him—would give him anything he asked as long as he needed it, but Yuuri was weak, and Yuuri was greedy. And he didn’t deserve Viktor. Viktor deserved someone who wasn’t like him.

And suddenly it was like the floor building was collapsing around him, the floor falling out from under him, leaving him in free fall.

“Yuuri, are you alright?” Viktor’s voice drew him out.

“Vitya?” Yuuri found himself murmuring weakly. In a second Viktor was there, on his knees on the ground before where Yuuri sat curled up on the couch. He had a hand on Yuuri’s knee and another under his chin. He looked so earnest and it punched Yuuri in the gut.

“What is it baby?”

“Could you— I need—” but while Yuuri usually had no problem telling Viktor or anyone else exactly what he wanted, Yuuri felt weak. “Daddy,” he tried.

Sometimes Yuuri would regress, back to the person he was before he met Horatio—a terrified, overwhelmed young man. Right now he felt like that. He was unsettled. He felt like he’d lost control and he didn’t know how to get it back.

“Just I can’t—I don’t—please make me feel something else,” he choked out. He needed Viktor to reassure him that he wanted this, that he wanted them. To at least for the night put on a convincing enough show that he would forget for a while how Viktor would inevitably one day leave him. How Horatio was getting ready to leave him too.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said gently, looking like he wanted to argue.

“You said you needed me to trust you to take care of me, the first time you ever made me come. I trust you, please. I can’t—I feel—” Yuuri blabbered.

“Is what you need right now really sex, Yuuri?”

Another blow.

“What? Do you not want to have sex with me?”

Viktor didn’t want him. Viktor didn’t want him.

“I always want you, ми́лый,” the words came quickly and Yuuri was able to exhale.

“Then why?”

Then Viktor said something that surprised him.

“Would Horatio sleep with you as you are right now?”

The answer was immediate in Yuuri’s mind, but it took a moment for him to say it out loud.

“No.”

He wouldn’t. Horatio never, ever tried to have sex with Yuuri when he was like this. And the one time he’d ever had a partner have sex with him when he was like this, it was disastrous. But Viktor wasn’t like that man. He’d wanted to prove that Viktor wasn’t like that man.

The way Viktor proved that though was not how Yuuri had expected.

The other man looked surprised for a second, but then his face settled into a look of resolve.

“Good,” Viktor whispered. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Viktor picked Yuuri up bridal style and Yuuri clung to the man as he carried him to his bedroom. He laid Yuuri down on his bed and carefully took to the act of undressing him. His movements weren’t sensual though, just gentle and careful as he stripped Yuuri down to his t-shirt and underwear.

“Come on, under the covers.”

Yuuri scooched himself as the other man pulled the covers down and tucked Yuuri in, pressing a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before stepping away.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered as Viktor took a few steps away.

“I’m just turning off the lights, моя ми́лый.”

Viktor did as he said he was going to do and then Yuuri watched as the man undressed himself in the dark and climbed into bed beside him. He wrapped himself around the younger man, an arm firmly around his waist and their legs intertwined.

Yuuri realized that Viktor was right. He was so, so right. He hadn’t needed sex. He needed _closeness_. He needed to be _taken care of_. But he didn’t need sex.

He needed exactly what Viktor had given him.

“Sleep, my love,” he whispered and after only a few minutes, Yuuri did.

****

_Chris can we talk?_

_Sure, what’s up?_

_I’m going to call you._

The phone rang a few seconds later and Chris answered.

“Is everything alright?” Chris said immediately.

“How did you deal with him?”

“With who?”

“Horatio.”

 _Oh, right_.

Chris sighed. He knew this conversation was coming.

“I had been in a polyamorous relationship before Yuuri, Viktor. I’d been in relationships with sugar babies before as well,” he admitted. He’d never told Viktor either of those things before.

Although, neither of those things was really the answer. A relationship with Yuuri wasn’t as easy as being used to sharing with someone else or familiarity with daddy kinks.

“Oh,” was all Viktor said.

Chris tried a different approach.

“Look, none of us knew a pre-Horatio Yuuri. Even Phichit didn’t meet him until after Horatio. But from what I’ve heard, little bits I’ve gotten from Yuuri since I met him, and other things I’ve gotten from Phichit who got them out of Yuuri, he was not in a great place. And it could have gone so horribly wrong, his relationship with Horatio. It could have become so abusive.”

“But that’s the thing,” Viktor cut him off. “I want to resent him, just kind of instinctively, but I think he might actually be a really, really great guy,” Viktor said. “I think he might deserve Yuuri more than I possibly ever could,” he admitted more softly.

Chris sighed.

“I know—Horatio is an anomaly. Whenever someone tells me a romance about how someone saved the other person, à la an angsty teen romance, I’m so skeptical that all that’s really happened is that they’ve formed a horribly unhealthy co-dependent relationship. But Horatio—he got Yuuri into therapy. He maintained purposeful distance from Yuuri’s life. He encouraged Yuuri to form all types of relationships with other people. He taught Yuuri to love himself and demand respect. And, well, I have this theory that the entire relationship he’s been preparing Yuuri to be able to thrive without him.”

The line was silent.

“Viktor?”

“The other day Yuuri was just sitting on the couch with me and we were talking, and everything was fine, and then suddenly it was like he was somewhere else.”

Chris sighed. He had seen Yuuri like that on several occasions before.

“He still has a lot of anxiety. For the most part he’s gotten it to a place where he manages it really well, but sometimes I think a thought takes hold in his mind and he becomes overwhelmed.”

“He asked me to have sex with him.”

“Did you?”

“No. I mean, I’m still trying to figure out everything he likes and he’s always surprising me, but the level of submission he was offering at that moment did not seem like something he was really into. Never before anyway. But I’ve not done any of that kind of thing before besides some handcuffs, if that even counts. But it didn’t—it just didn’t seem right for him, I guess,” Viktor babbled, his voice a little wrought.

“Yuuri is pretty kinky, but he’s not submissive like that. I’ve tried more formal BDSM play with him before. He had a hard time staying in the scene, worked himself up into an anxious mess, and safeworded before I’d even touched him. We tried it another time, at his request, switching roles this time and he was helpless—all the confidence he usually has during sex disappeared in the position of having complete power.”

Chris heard Viktor hum in thought.

“I just—I feel like I’m out of my depth, and I’m going to lose him. At first I thought—”

“You thought that being Yuuri’s daddy was just going to mean having to adjust to some kinks that you’d discover are actually pretty sexy when it comes to him and that you’d have to do a bit of research on the internet about certain kinds of power dynamics and related sexual play,” Chris supplied.

When he’d been missing Masumi but not ready to go back to him and wanting company in the meantime, Yuuri wasn’t what Chris had been expecting to find on a sugar daddy dating app. A lot of people who have those types of relationships are really good at compartmentalizing. Meanwhile, the only compartmentalizing Yuuri seemed to be capable of was his desperate attempts at keeping his relationships separate and private. Otherwise being with Yuuri was being with Yuuri, you couldn’t think about anything else—you didn’t want to. For a poly relationship, it was surprisingly 100% all the time. Yuuri was everything all at once, oscillating between every type of relationship you could ever imagine having so fast it blurred into something else.

He wasn’t just a sugar baby. He was like some kind of personification of the feeling associated with the concept of wanting to be whatever someone needed, or something.

And it made things harder. A normal relationship was hard. A relationship with added power play was harder. A relationship with Yuuri was the hardest. It was easy to get lost in the moment with Yuuri, but when you stepped away and started to think about it, it was a little maddening. There are reasons people categorize and have boxes. And as much as Chris hated to admit it, he was honestly amazed at how Horatio had managed to stay with the young man for three years. It had to have been the distance that allowed it.

Being with Yuuri was like some great, exhausting adventure, despite the boys rather domestic nature, but by six months Chris had realized he was ready to go home to Masumi. And he was the third, it seemed, in a line of people who after a few months with Yuuri realized they needed to go home, go back to the order of their lives. Go back to less intense people and the normal levels of slight emotional distance that came with them.

Because for all he tried to be, to be private and reserved, Yuuri let anyone in if they asked. Yuuri, in spite of trying so hard to be reserved and in spite of his anxiety was the most open person Chris had ever met.

Lots of people pretended to be open, pretended they didn’t have lots of secrets. Yuuri was somehow the opposite. He was the fucking Pandora’s box of feelings.

Chris had, of course, hoped when he’d set them up that Viktor’s particular brand of mania might make him a good match for Yuuri. Both Yuuri and Viktor were what many people might consider, although for different reasons, to be “too much.” And at first it seemed he might be right, they took to each other like ducks to water. But if a month in and Viktor was hitting a wall, maybe he’d been wrong after all.

“Yeah,” Viktor said. “He’s better though. So much better than that. I wouldn’t have lasted this long if he were just that.”

_Wait, what?_

“But he’s like, he’s the most amazing man I’ve ever met, and I can’t be worthy of that,” Viktor continued. “I want to give him everything,” then Viktor’s voice dropped low, “Forever,” he added like the word was treacherous. “But his other partners have never lasted very long. There has to be a reason why Horatio had been able to keep him this long—and clearly it’s because he’s on some other level. And I keep trying to convince myself that I’m special too, that I’m not just someone to keep him company while Horatio is away, that I’m his _boyfriend_ and that means something. But I don’t know. What if he needs more than I can give him?”

Chris let out a slightly deranged laugh.

“Chris?”

“I think things are going to work out just fine, Viktor.”

“But how can you know?” Viktor asked desperately.

“I just do.”

****

Yuuri sat out on the veranda overlooking the ocean. The sun was beginning to set.

“Why Rio?” Yuuri asked as Hisashi came to sit down beside him, the man curling himself around Yuuri on the plush, cushioned lounge chair.

“I wanted someplace warm. Someplace I haven’t taken you before. Do you not like Brazil?”

“No, I like it, it just seems a bit far for a weekend.”

“It’s closer than many of the places I’ve taken you before. Back in our first year when I was still occasionally a little too selfish, remember I flew you to meet me in Dubai just to spend twelve hours with me? That was nearly cruel.”

“I wanted to come.”

“Yes, but I shouldn’t have let you. If we’d needed each other that badly, I wouldn’t have had to bend as far as you did for that trip. I could have at least met you half way.”

“But I liked Dubai.”

“And I could have taken you when I had the time to let you see it in the daylight.”

Yuuri sighed.

“Is everything alright, Yuuri?”

“Yes.”

“Yuuri, you always talk to me.”

Yuuri sighed again.

“I just—I crashed for the first time a few days ago with Viktor,” Yuuri admitted.

Hisashi stilled.

“What happened?”

“I just—I got worried that I was weak and that he would leave me like you and everyone else and I felt—nothing felt right anymore.”

“I’m not leaving you and even if I did no one is everyone, but we’ll get back to that in a second. What did he do?”

“I asked him to use me.”

“And did he?”

“No. He carried me to bed and tucked me in and held me until I fell asleep.”

“He’s a good man.”

“He said the same thing about you,” Yuuri murmured.

Hisashi didn’t say anything immediately.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Better. I’m glad to be here with you. I miss you. I think—I think I might love him, but I’ve loved you longer.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, Yuuri.”

“You just want me to love him, so you can leave me.”

“Yuuri,” Hisashi’s voice was stern. “You’re worrying me. That is not the case at all. And not that it would matter, I’m not even seeing Hana anymore.”

“What?” Yuuri was surprised. “Why?”

“Same reason I don’t stay with anyone very long.”

“You’re too busy?”

“Yes, a little, and they aren’t you.”

“Oh.”

“I want you to like Viktor and for him to be a good man because I want what’s best for you, and I know that might not always be me.”

“Oh.”

Hisashi placed a kiss on the back of Yuuri’s neck.

“Hisashi?” Yuuri asked.

“Mm?”

“Would you be mad if we didn’t have sex tonight? Tomorrow, maybe, just not—not tonight. I still feel—not quite right.”

“Never, baby,” Hisashi said. “I’d never be mad about that.”

“I still want, I want to be close to you. I just don’t think right now—”

“It’s fine, baby. You don’t own me an explanation, but if you want to talk I’ll listen.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything.

“Okay,” Hisashi said softly. Yuuri could feel the man’s breath on his neck. “Is there something you’d like to do instead?”

“Just this.”

Hisashi nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s shoulder and clutched the younger man tighter.

“Okay.”

****

“Happy Birthday, Yuuri!” Viktor greeted as the door opened to Yuuri’s apartment.

Yuuri stood in the door and offered him a small smile.

“Thanks, Vitya.”

“Viktor! I can’t get Yuuri to get dressed! He’s like a toddler!” Phichit yelled, skidding into view behind Yuuri.

“Oh, my baby’s being stubborn, is he?” Viktor said, reaching out to pinch Yuuri’s cheek. “I can probably at least get him out of these clothes and that’s half the battle right?” Viktor said to Phichit.

“While in most circumstances I fully support Yuuri getting some, you said we had to leave at 7:00 and it’s already 6:45.”

“Hm, fifteen minutes is plenty of time!” Viktor said, taking Yuuri’s hand and pulling him off in the direction of his room.”

“Don’t smudge his makeup!” Phichit shouted after them.

Viktor pulled Yuuri into his room and closed the door behind him, backing him up against a wall and grabbing his face and kissing him thoroughly.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered again as he pulled away.

“You already said that.”

“Yes, well, I’m still happy about it.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works.”

“Well if you aren’t going to happy about it, I’ll be happy enough for the both of us. I think that’s how relationships work,” Viktor beamed.

Yuuri looked back at him skeptically and for Viktor pulled away just a fraction. Yuuri had still seemed a bit off when he’d left Viktor for catch his flight Friday morning, even though he was in much better shape than he’d been Thursday night.

“Mm, no, I don’t think it is,” but finally the hint of a smile was taking his lips and Viktor’s concern began to melt away.

“Really though,” he asked. “How are you? Was your trip nice?”

“It was good. I’m glad to be back though too, I missed you.”

Viktor’s heart swelled.

“Really?” he whispered.

“Of course, Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

Viktor let out a satisfied hum after they parted again a moment later, his concerns about the other man gone.

“Really though,” he began, letting a mischievous grin twist his lips, “We do only have fifteen minutes, so if I’m going to blow you and get you changed we have to hurry,” Viktor said casually as he dropped to his knees.

“What?” Yuuri gasped as Viktor palmed his crotch.

“Do you not want to?” Viktor hesitated.

“No, I mean, yes, God, I always want you,” Yuuri said and Viktor’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“Good, because I want to give myself to you,” he whispered as he pushed down the other man’s sweatpants. Viktor was pleased to find Yuuri was already half hard.

For a second it looked like Yuuri was going to say something, but Viktor didn’t give him the chance as he set to work. He was teasing at first, encouraging Yuuri’s erection to fill out before he latched his lips over him and sucked hard, bobbing his head rapidly.

If Yuuri had intended to say something coherent, it was lost now.

It only took a few minutes before he came down Viktor’s throat.

“Happy birthday,” Viktor said for a third time. “I hope you liked your present.”

Yuuri slid down the wall, falling against Viktor’s still kneeling body.

“It would be an even better present if I knew it was actually my only present,” Yuuri murmured into Viktor’s chest.

“Yuuri, you cannot call yourself a sugar baby and not like gifts,” Viktor chided playfully, but was made to pause when Yuuri pulled away to look at him with a serious expression.

“I don’t know if I’m a sugar baby anymore. I’m 24 now.”

“You’re still almost fifteen years younger than me.”

“But you could have someone younger than me if you wanted,” Yuuri shrugged casually, but Viktor could tell Yuuri was serious about the idea of that possibly being something Viktor could want.

Viktor, however, was horrified at the thought.

“No, Yuuri, I want you. I’m here for you—whatever you want, whatever this relationship is—I want you. For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Oh,” Yuuri breathed.

“And I hate to break it to you, my love, but I’m always going to spoil you as much as I can get you to let me. If that and our age difference makes me your sugar daddy, then fine. If that makes us two people in love, that’s fine too.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“In love?”

“Oh,” Viktor stomach dropped. “Er, I mean—” he sighed. “You know what—it’s true,” Viktor paused and worried his lip for a moment before taking a deep breath, “I love you. I know it’s soon and it’s okay if you’re not there yet, but I do, I love you.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said again, his eyes wide and watery. “I—I think I could love you too,” he whispered and even though it wasn’t quite the full admission, it made Viktor’s chest clench.

“So do you think you can go put on your other gift before we’re late?”

Yuuri sighed.

“It’s a $10,000 suit, Vitya.”

“If you keep complaining I’ll buy you a $50,000 watch.”

“Nothing can be possibly worth that much money!” Yuuri gasped but made to scurry up from the ground.

Viktor caught his hand, still kneeling on the floor below him.

“You are,” he said earnestly.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered.

“You’re worth everything I have, everything I am.”

“You’re such a sap,” Yuuri said, offering a hand to pull Viktor up.

“And I love you,” Viktor said, standing up to give Yuuri a slightly lingering kiss, his heart soaring at his ability to say it out loud and openly. “Now go get dressed. If you’re going to be so determined to make us late, you really might need a watch.”

Yuuri hurried over to his closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if the person who I told IRL to read this today has gotten here could you please text me the word “IMPRESSIVE” upon finishing this chapter, I’d like reassurance that you’re actually too busy with life and like NOT reading my sugar daddy AU to get this far. I patiently await not receiving your text and still love you. 
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who comments and leaves kudos and stuff, even when I write you really annoying over-eager responses? You make me just feel really successful for once in my life. I love you as well.
> 
>  **Up Next** : Yuuri and Yuri help Otabek with a project. Phichit also helps too, much to everyone else’s annoyance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang make a music video! (Yes, that is really where I'm going with this now, apparently.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Warnings:** A chapter which is not, I assure you, just filler, per say, there is like A LOT of character development. Or something. But also it is a little ridiculous none the less. Also some implied and entirely fake Yuri/Yuuri. Lots of very real Yuuri  & Yuri. And everyone gives Phichit a hard time, but *most* of us still love him anyway. Oh, and underage drinking. But if underage drinking is the thing that finally turns you away from this fic, well I respect that, but also, I mean. You’ve been reading this right?

“Yuuri!” Phichit screamed. “Katsuki Yuuri!”

He came barreling into Yuuri’s room and jumped onto his roommate’s bed.

Yuuri let out a groan.

“What?” Yuuri grumbled and rolled over. “It’s Saturday. Just let me sleep.”

Phichit could have pretended to be sympathetic, Yuuri was likely exhausted. Viktor had seemed determined to turn Yuuri’s birthday into a birth week celebration, and Yuuri had finally only managed to free himself from his boyfriend’s clutches yesterday morning when Viktor had to leave for a brief overnight business trip to Boston.

But then again, Phichit could hardly be too sympathetic that his friend’s millionaire boyfriend was dragging Yuuri across the city every night that week to whatever was the hottest event or other most elaborate and magical date the man could come up with before stumbling back to Viktor’s apartment in the early hours of the morning at which point Viktor would presumably fuck Yuuri to sleep.

It was hardly fair, even if Phichit had been invited along several nights that week. To the events, of course, not the sex. Although Phichit wasn’t entirely sure he would have been able to refuse if he’d been invited along for that.

Viktor was a Greek god and Phichit had spent his first year of knowing Yuuri wishing that he’d see the light and date someone his own age and fall in love with him before he’d finally gotten over it, after all.

But no need to dwell on that dark and hopeless time.

The point was that Yuuri was living possibly the most magical and #blessed life to ever be lived and he couldn’t even bother to share really basic updates about his life with him!

“Yuuri! How could you not tell me?” Phichit complained.

“I expect you have your own calendar,” Yuuri muttered and pulled the covers over his head.

“No, not that it’s Saturday! That you’re going to be dancing in a music video with DJ Bex!”

“Hm? What? _That_? I don’t have to be at the studio until noon, I still have time to sleep,” Yuuri mumbled into his pillow.

“Yuuri! How could you not tell me? I could have produced it or something!”

Yuuri finally rolled over and sat up to look at Phichit.

“It’s just for the final for one of his classes, Peaches, it’s not a big deal.”

“When a DJ who played at EDC asks you to be in a music video, it doesn’t matter if he happens to be killing two birds with one stone and turning that video in for a grade.”

“What’s an EDC?”

Phichit groaned.

“It’s an EDM festival.”

“What’s an EDM?”

Phichit let out a more exasperated sigh.

“You are absolutely hopeless. How do you even know him?”

“Who?”

Phichit wasn’t sure he could vocally express any more exasperation than he did right then.

“Oh, you mean Otabek? He’s sort of kind of maybe pre-dating Viktor’s little brother. And you used his music in the Eros video, so he recognized me when we met a few weeks ago. I didn’t tell you?”

“No!”

“Oh, sorry. I mentioned meeting Yuri right?”

“Yes, you mentioned the little brother who shares your name. You failed to mention the up and coming DJ.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Do you have his phone number?”

“What?”

“DJ Bex, his phone number, do you have it?” Phichit spelled out.

“Oh, sure, it’s in my contacts under Otabek.”

Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s phone from his nightstand and typed in the passcode before sending himself the contact, ignoring the fact that his own contact in Yuuri’s messages was buried under Viktor’s, Horatio’s, Otabek’s, and surprisingly Viktor’s little brother Yuri. Then he grabbed his own phone and sent a text to Otabek, hoping that this so far exasperating day could still be salvaged.

It was only 7:30 after all.

****

“What if I look stupid next to him?”

“Yura, you’ve never been one to be insecure.”

“I’m not!” Yuri puffed up defensively. “It’s just, well he’s a professional.”

“You’ve been taking hip-hop for a few years now,” Otabek reassured. “If you don’t want to do it, I won’t make you or anything. I just wanted you to be apart of this with me,” Otabek offered Yuri a small smile and Yuri ignored the strange feeling in his chest.

“I want to do it,” he resolved stubbornly.

Otabek’s smile grew a fraction more.

“Even if I think it’s a stupid concept,” Yuri added.

“I don’t think it’s stupid.”

“I have to pretend to idolize the guy who is fucking my brother.”

“Katsuki seems pretty chill,” Otabek shrugged. “He’s a professional dancer and agreed to do my video for free, so very chill in my book.”

“You haven’t seen your gross ancient brother with a hard-on,” Yuri muttered and went back to ignoring the warm feeling in his chest as he watched Otabek offer the biggest smile of the day, even going as so far as to chuckle.

“No, I guess I haven’t. Yuuri’s not unattractive though, I wouldn’t give you someone hopeless to pretend to idolize.”

“Beka!” Yuri squawked. “You don’t have like, a crush, or something on him, do you?” he said more softly.

Otabek raised his eyebrows.

“No, Yura,” he said, reaching out to place a hand on Yuuri’s arm, offering a slight squeeze. “He seems very taken, and I have someone else I’m enjoying spending time with right now.”

Yuri hated himself for gasping.

Equal parts thankfully and unfortunately, just then they were interrupted.

“DJ Bex!” a voice called out. A man, probably about Otabek’s age, made his way down the sidewalk, Yuuri was trailing less enthusiastically a small distance behind him, visibly dragging his feet. “Thanks for getting back to me so quickly. Every good music video needs a good behind the scenes video!” the man offered a beaming smile. “I’m Phichit Chulanont, by the way. We’ve never formally met,” sticking out his hand.

“Ah, yes,” Otabek said, his face blank and professional, and shook Phichit’s hand. “You can just call me Otabek, if you’d like. It’s strange to be called a stage name informally.”

Phichit laughed.

“Yeah, people sometimes call me by my social media handle, and it’s always a bit odd.”

Yuri was quickly coming to realize that he did not like Phichit Chulanont. He didn’t tend to like cheerful people in general, his brother included, but Phichit Chulanont might be even worse.

“Hey Yuri,” Yuuri said suddenly, having caught up with Phichit and joined the group. “Otabek told me about the concept. I hope the videos I sent you of the choreography were helpful and you were able to practice. I’m sorry I couldn’t get them to you any sooner, a week isn’t a ton of time to practice for something like this.”

“I have it!” Yuri insisted. “I just—we’ll run it through a couple times first, right?”

Yuuri smiled and Yuri was surprised at how unpatronizing it looked. People older than him or sometimes even his own age were always so patronizing to him, everyone _except_ Otabek, and _especially_ his stupid brother.

“Of course, that’s what today is for. If we went right into shooting, I’d be a disaster,” he assured, and Yuri nodded, noting how not overly cheerful Yuuri was. Maybe Yuuri was alright. “So we good to go inside? It’s a bit cold today.” Yuuri said, pulling out a key and unlocking the door to the studio.

They went inside and Yuri followed behind Yuuri with Otabek close behind him. The older man seemed right at home, leading them into a studio room and casually stripping off his coat and sweatshirt and shoes and changing into a different pair of sneakers.

“You good to dance in that?” he asked Yuri, who was still standing close at Otabek’s side feeling a little out of place. Realizing his sudden awkwardness, though, at Yuuri’s comment, Yuri quickly made to take off his coat and change from him street shoes into a pair of boots he usually wore in his classes.

Once Yuri had changed, Yuuri spoke up again.

“Right, so do you want me to go through it first and let you watch? Or I can give count and we can just get right into it starting at the beginning? We should probably break it up, only do a few counts of the choreography at a time no matter what.”

Then Yuri realized something else. Yuuri was just a bit nervous.

He was twenty-four and a professional dancer and he was nervous to be dancing with a teenager for a college students videography final?

Not that he thought that little of himself or anything, and certainly not to minimize Otabek’s career. But, come on.

No wonder he was with Viktor. They could both be completely hopeless together.

“Just run through it one time so I remember where we are and then we can do it together, alright?” Yuri said tersely.

Yuuri’s eyes widened for a second, but then he just shrugged.

“Okay, so we’ll start with the pair dance, that’ll be the hardest, I think to get clean. We could probably free style for individual dances and have it turn out fine.”

Then Yuuri began to dance, counting off as he ran through the choreography at half speed.

And that was when Yuri realized one other thing—Yuri was good. He supposed he should have known, after seeing that wretched video. But this dance obviously wasn’t like that mating call of a dance. Even though Yuuri was only really demonstrating the choreography more than he was performing it right now, his movements were powerful and graceful and fluid all at the same time in a way Yuri realized he wanted nothing more than to be. Not that he’d ever tell Yuuri, or anyone, that.

“So are you good to go, Yuri? Try it with me?” Yuuri asked after going through a few counts of the choreography.

“Wait, can we—can you teach me how to move like you do?” Yuri suddenly found himself saying out loud and immediately kicked himself.

Yuuri however didn’t smile knowingly like the way his brother might have. He didn’t tease him about his admiration. Instead he only looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression on his face.

“Um, maybe. You’ll have to show me how you move first though. Can you run it through for me?”

Yuri nodded resolutely, letting determination settle across his face.

****

Viktor showed up at the studio at a little after nine o’clock at night as instructed almost equally forcefully by both Yuri and Yuuri.

He was a little exhausted, having just gotten off a plane only a few hours ago, and having spent all of yesterday afternoon and this morning in some rather horrific negotiations.

Viktor wasn’t entirely sure why they’d been so insistent that Viktor not show up until it was time to pick them up late in the evening. If he had been dancing for nine hours straight, he’d be looking for any excuse to cut out early. Hell, if he’d been in an enclosed space with his little brother for nine hours he’d have fled before then rather than risk his platinum blond hair dulling into grey prematurely.

He made his way into the studio, relatively familiar with the building now after having met Yuuri there on several occasions over the past month.

“Could you get that thing out of my face!” he heard someone yell as he stepped into the building.

He hurried over to the door of the lit studio and pressed his nose up against the window to find Yuuri and Otabek were sitting across from each other on the floor, and Yuri was lying on the ground between them, his head in Otabek’s lap and his feet in Yuuri’s. Otabek carded his fingers through Yuri’s hair soothingly while Yuuri swatted Phichit, who was holding a camera and leaning down towards Yuri, away.

Feeling a little surprised at seeing his little brother behaving so casually and relaxed, Viktor pushed into the studio.

“I see I’m not interrupting any hard work!” he said cheerfully.

“No, you’re just late,” Yuri muttered.

“Only ten minutes,” Viktor defended. “And you made it sound like nine was a suggestion of the absolute earliest I could arrive.”

“Whatever,” Yuri muttered, looking slightly reluctant as he sat up. “Is a car waiting?”

Viktor nodded.

“Is Yuuri coming back with us?” Yuri asked, and Viktor was slightly taken aback. He looked over at his boyfriend to see if he had any insight into the situation, but he looked just as surprised.

“Um, no, I was planning on going back to my apartment with Phichit,” Yuuri said.

“But you’d sleep at Viktor’s if I wasn’t there, wouldn’t you?”

“Well, maybe, but it’s your home too and I don’t want to intrude.”

“As if I care about what you idiots do,” Yuri snapped. “It’s just stupid for you two to change your plans every time I’m in town for the weekend,” he muttered. “And I thought maybe I could show you that game I told you about,” he offered to Yuuri, his voice almost had the tone of a normal, calm person by that last statement.

“Well if you don’t mind,” Yuuri shrugged. “Phichit’s been super annoying about this video anyway. He woke me up at seven this morning over it.” Viktor watched in wonder as Yuri laughed.

“Excuse me! You’re the one who didn’t tell me!” Phichit burst out and Yuri stopped laughing to shoot the older man glare. “Really, Yuri, you don’t want him there. He and Viktor can’t keep themselves apart, you’ll be exposed to so much trauma,” Phichit said sympathetically, although Yuri didn’t look particularly appreciative of the warning.

“I would hope we can manage to get through a visit without traumatizing him anymore than we’ve already managed to. And you’re just jealous, Peaches,” Yuuri teased his roommate fondly. “Come on, Yura, get your things together. Vitya looks like he’s about to faint.”

Viktor _was_ suddenly feeling a little disoriented. He wished he could blame it on jet lag, but he hadn’t even changed time zones.

Yuuri stood up and offered a hand to Yuri, who took it and stood up.

“If he passes out, you’re in charge of carrying him home.”

Yuuri smiled and laughed.

“Relax, Yura, we can just leave him where he lies and go home on our own. He is a grown man after all. I know some of the dancers here would get a real kick out of finding him here in the morning.”

Viktor’s mind was reeling. He’d left them alone together for _nine hours_ and this had happened? Viktor had known Yuri his entire life and the teen still refused to openly express any level of fondness and respect for him 95% of the time, and in _nine hours_ Yuuri had managed to break through the angry teenager’s walls?

“Yuuri!” Viktor cried out suddenly, making his way over to the pair. “You wouldn’t really do that would you?” he asked, throwing one arm each around Yuuri and Yura.

Yuri quickly ducked out of his grasp and went scurrying over to Otabek with a horrified expression on his face. Yuuri on the other hand leaned into Viktor and reached up to fold a hand over the arm on his shoulder.

“Of course not, Vitya,” he whispered. “I’ll always take care of you.”

“Are you two idiots coming or not!” Yuri yelled from across the room where he, Otabek, and Phichit now stood by the door.

“Hm? In a minute,” Viktor said, suddenly very distracted by his boyfriend. “You go on ahead. And turn out the lights on your way out, would you Yura?” Viktor asked, and Yuri growled and slammed down on the light switch. In the darkness Viktor could hear heavy footsteps as he stormed off, Otabek and Phichit following behind him and the studio door swinging shut.

“Wouldn’t want him to see this,” Viktor murmured as he leaned forward to capture Yuuri’s lips for a deep kiss.

“Oh, how considerate of you,” Yuuri murmured against Viktor’s lips as he pulled away from the other man. “I’ll try and put in a good word for you with him.”

“Ugh, I’m probably going to need it, won’t I?” Viktor asked.

Viktor could barely see Yuuri’s face in the darkness, but he could imagine how it looked in that moment, eyebrows slightly furrowed, a sympathetic half smile on his lips, shoulders hunched in a shrug.

Viktor groaned.

****

“So the concept is that a young dancer played by Yuri deeply idolizes an older dancer, played by you, but after catching him dance the older dancer comes to admire the younger dancer and they fall in love?” Viktor asked, a little incredulously.

“Yup,” Yuuri said casually, knowing that Viktor would work himself up no matter how he responded.

“So I’ve basically agreed to watch my boyfriend and my little brother pretend to fall in love?”

“You wanted to come,” Yuuri reminded him.

“And you have to kiss him?”

“It will be like the fakest of stage kisses. The shot will be half a second and my arm will block our mouths. There will be no lip to lip contact. I mean come on, Otabek wrote this. He’s hardly going to pimp Yuri out. Honestly, I’m pretty sure this whole thing is a slightly dramatized version of their growing love story, although somehow Yura hasn’t figured that out yet I don’t think.”

“What?” Viktor squawked at that observation. “And what is with this ‘Yura’ business anyway?”

“He asked me to call him that,” Yuuri shrugged, knowing that Viktor wasn’t actually mad, just partaking in his usual flair for the dramatics. “Do you not want me to build a relationship with your brother?” he asked innocently.

“No! Of course I do! It’s just,” Viktor pouted, “He likes you more than me.”

Yuuri smiled and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck.

“Does it make you feel any better if I tell you I like you more than him,” Yuuri whispered.

“A little,” Viktor muttered, “But I might need you to prove that tonight after he’s gone back to school.”

Yuuri leaned forward to place a kiss on Viktor’s nose.

“I think that can be arranged.”

“Stop being gross and come dance with me the sun is about the come up!” Yuri shouted from behind them.

Yuuri sighed and stepped away from Viktor to head over to where Yuri stood, arms crossed over his chest and pouting. As much as he and Viktor claimed they were nothing alike, they definitely had a lot in common. Yuri sometimes looked like a mirror of his older brother.

They were filming the last scene of the music video first that morning, a scene where they danced together in the park. A class mate of Otabek’s, Seung-Gil was obsessed about getting the “right light,” whatever that meant, so they were filming in central park at dawn to catch the sunrise.

“Are you sure you’ll be good pretend to be in love with me, Yura?” Yuuri asked, keeping his tone very serious, knowing the teen hated to be teased. “I’m sure it must be very hard for you.”

“I am a perfectly competent actor,” Yuri snapped. “Plus I’ve had to watch you and Viktor ogling each other for two whole weekends now, and that image is burned into my brain, so I’m sure I can imitate it.”

Yuuri laughed.

“Fair,” he shook his head. “Viktor’s pretty obsessed with me for some reason, so I’m sure if you can channel him you’ll be set.”

“Ugh, it’s not why Viktor is obsessed with you, you’re almost an okay person, it’s why you’re obsessed with that idiot.”

“Yura, wow,” Yuuri gasped. It was quite possibly the nicest thing that he could have ever expected Yuri to say to him. He glossed over it quickly though so as not to make him uncomfortable. “I mean, I wouldn’t have gotten to work on this project with you most likely if I wasn’t dating your brother, so I guess we should be grateful.”

“Ack, no! Otabek would have remembered you from the other video and reached out to your annoying roommate and he would have coerced you into participating and we would still be here.”

“And then what, you two would be friends while Viktor caught sight of Yuuri and pined from a distance,” Phichit interrupted, holding a large video camera over his shoulder.

“Phichit is that rolling? And why are you taking behind the scenes footage with that camera?” Yuuri gestured to the very expensive and high tech professional grade video camera the Otabek had signed out from the school to shoot the video. “And also I’m over trying to stop you from not exposing every detail of my life to your following, but it’s going to be 100% on you to field the ‘why the fuck is the CEO of GP dating a 24 year old and why the fuck is that 24 year old pretending to fall in love with the CEO of GP’s 15 year old brother?’ freak out that will inevitably happen.”

“It’s just for fun. Maybe something to show at your wedding,” Phichit teased. “I wasn’t planning on putting it in the behind the scenes video for my channel,” Phichit defended. “Wait? You’d be okay if yours and Viktor’s relationship was public?”

“We haven’t been hiding it?” Yuuri said, his voice inflected into a question.

And that was true. He wasn’t. Yuuri had never hid any of his relationships from the world at large, per say, just the people he knew. He dated business men for the most part, not celebrities—although Viktor’s previous skating career and entertainment related position now had allotted him a small level of notoriety.  At the end of the day though Yuuri probably had more celebrity as a result of Phichit’s channel than Viktor did. But between the two of them, there would probably be just enough fame for Yuuri’s and Viktor’s relationship to constitute a small scandal.

A small enough scandal that Yuuri didn’t care. He’d just not go on the internet for a month or so until it died down. That would be fine. And Viktor had stated explicitly last week, as he paraded Yuuri around the city for his birthday celebrations that he was proud of Yuuri and didn’t care if people saw them together.

“You’re just—this is your first partner that I know the real name of!” Phichit gasped.

“You know about Chris now.”

“And I was an idiot for not considering that you might be basing their nicknames off their real names. I mean—Jack. It should have been obvious.”

“Wait. No. You—you aren’t talking about my brother’s friend Chris?” Yuri interrupted, looking a little pale and Yuuri flinched.

He could only nod sympathetically as the teen put things together.

“Oh my god. You—Viktor isn’t an anomaly—you—like—old dudes,” Yuri sputtered.

“Chris was 34 when I was seeing him, if it helps?” Yuuri offered.

“Oh my god!” Yuri sounded absolutely furious. “Oh my god! What is wrong with you? Yuuri, Chris is a pervert!” If Yuuri didn’t know better, it almost sounded like the boy was being a little protective of Yuuri’s honor.

“He’s a bit forward, but trust me, consent is very important to him,” Yuuri offered helplessly. “As it should be to you,” he added more firmly, although he wasn’t entirely sure to what end, because the teenager only looked more horrified.

“Oh my god,” Yuri gasped. “Oh my god. What the fuck?”

“Is everything okay over here?” Otabek came over to ask.

“No!” Yuri responded immediately. “Everything is not fucking okay!”

Otabek’s face became very serious.

“Really, Yura?” Beka said softly. “Do you need a moment?” he offered the same moment Seung-Gil shouted about the light as the sun just began to rise and cast a golden glow over the city.

Both of these things seemed to settle Yuri a bit.

“I think I’ll be fine as long as I can go the rest of my life without ever having to think about him,” he pointed to Yuuri accusatorily. “Having sex ever again. Gross.”

Otabek only shrugged and then turned so he was facing the small assembled cast and crew more broadly.

“Okay, everyone,” Otabek called out. “We have a moratorium on discussion of Yuuri Katsuki’s sex life until the end of time, can everyone comply with that?”

Yuuri choked as the usually soft spoken and reserved man made the announcement. From where he stood over by Seung-Gil, Viktor looked like he might consider arguing. Phichit laughed from beside Yuuri. Yuri looked at Otabek like he was his hero, and Yuuri didn’t miss it.

“And can everyone get to their damn places and get ready to do whatever it is they’re supposed to be doing before we lose the light?” Seung-Gil shouted again.

Phichit and Otabek cleared away, leaving Yuuri to take his opening pose across from Yuri, who looked absolutely furious until the second action was called. Only then did his gaze softened into a look that Yuuri recognized as one that had previously been reserved only for Otabek and only when he thought no one else was looking.

And he smiled back.

****

“Are you sure he should be having champagne?” Viktor asked Yuuri, but Yuuri just shrugged.

“I am fifteen, not five. Plus I am Russian, we are nursed on vodka!” Yuri spat in his own defense.

“While I’m not sure _that_ is true,” Yuuri looked a little pointedly at Yuri, “I think he’s old enough that if he wants to spend the evening throwing up on a train, he should be able to make that choice,” Yuuri shrugged.

“That’s right!” Yuri said proudly, taking another long sip of his champagne before glaring at his brother. “Listen to your boyfriend, idiot.”

“Also, literally the only people of age in the country we are, you know, currently in is me and you,” Yuuri added, gestureing to across the room when Phichit and Seung-Gil were chatting while Otabek sat on the couch nearby.

“America is stupid. The rest of them are at least over eighteen, the drinking age in most of the sane and reasonable world,” Viktor defended.

“Yes, and I’m sure they appreciate the $100 bottles of champagne,” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“You told me to not be too extravagant, I just listened!” Viktor proclaimed, but Yuri was mostly glad he seemed resigned to dropping the issue of Yuri’s consumption of his now second glass the vintage champagne.

They’d decided to come back to Phichit’s and Yuuri’s that day after shooting to have a small wrap party of sorts, that Viktor, who had by about the fourth hour of filming become completely and entirely unbearably disruptive to everyone on set, had been tasked with setting up. The older man had been exiled from set and instead tasked by Yuuri to go find some food, drink, and decoration for a little celebration. Of course though Viktor had probably dropped a grand on champagne, ridiculous little hors d’oeuvres, and balloons alone.

“You two are both idiots!” Yuri shouted in horror as he watched Viktor reach down to playfully smack Yuuri’s ass as they continued to tease each other. “Have I told you that yet today?”

“Twice in the past hour,” Viktor laughed cheerfully, and Yuri glowered.

“Well you are!” Yuri muttered and decided to go find Otabek instead of spending another second with the two morons.

The champagne made him feel light, but also somehow made his brother and Yuuri even more annoying than they regularly were.

“Beka,” he muttered once he found the older teen, throwing himself down on the couch beside him. “Viktor and Yuuri are idiots.”

Otabek smiled at him in that way he sometimes did only at him and never at anyone else, which Yuri had definitely not noticed and definitely did not care about.

“I believe, Yura, that they’re in love.”

Yuri groaned.

“If that’s love, I’m not sure I want to ever be in love,” he announced.

“Oh?” Otabek said passively.

“Yes,” Yuri insisted.

“That’s too bad.”

“What? Why?”

Otabek said nothing for a moment.

“You’re drunk, Yura,” he finally observed.

“I am not, Beka, I’ve had like two glasses. No one get’s drunk off of two glasses of champagne.”

“Your head still isn’t on quite straight.”

“Agh, don’t be an idiot too! I don’t think I could take it if those two are rubbing off on you! What, are you going to tell me you’re in love as well?” Yuri groaned and fell over, landing with his head in Otabek’s lap.

“Perhaps I could be, someday.”

Yuri sat right back up.

“Wait? Really? With who?”

“If you have to ask, Yura,” Otabek said cryptically.

Yuri collapsed down again with a huff, head back in Otabek’s lap.

“It isn’t—it isn’t me? Is it?”

Otabek said nothing and instead carded his fingers through Yuri’s hair.

“I’d like it if it were me,” Yuri whispered.

“Let’s just sit here and sober you up a bit before your train ride,” Otabek said gently.

“Whatever, Beka,” Yuri muttered, but nuzzled his cheek against the other teen’s thigh and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Otabek’s fingers in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now we’re kind of in a calm before the storm period. Okay. There is never going to be much of a storm. BUT things that aren’t like the literary equivalent of jazz hands are going to happen again at some point, I assure you. Just not in this chapter. Or the next one. 
> 
> **Up Next:** A very happy holiday special featuring Yuuri’s family.
> 
>  **Edit:** Can someone please bookmark this fic if you haven't already? It's been at 69 for like over a day and at first it being stuck there was funny but come on. Guys. Come on. I'll make it worth you while. Be my 70th bookmark and name your prize. Anything. I will give you anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gives Viktor exactly what he wants for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Warnings:** This chapter is mostly smut. You’re welcome? Is that what you’re here for? What is this story? It does however also contain about three (3) fluffs. So there's that.

“So,” Yuuri asked softly from where he lay in bed beside Viktor. “Do you have any plans for your birthday?”

Viktor rolled onto his side and looked at Yuuri in surprise.

It was a lazy Saturday morning, the kind of Saturday with purposefully no plans except for cuddling in bed with a deliciously naked Yuuri until much later than could typically possibly be decent.

“Not really, no. Since my birthday is on Christmas, as long as I’ve lived in the US it’s been pretty quiet. We don’t celebrate Christmas in Russia though in December, so often I just work. Last year since Yura had a school break though we went back to Russia and had a birthday dinner with my family, which was nice, but probably the most elaborate thing I’ve done in years.”

“Oh, are you doing that again this year?” Yuuri asked, looking a bit sad.

“No. Believe it or not, my parents have booked a cruise,” Viktor said with a shrug. “They got some sort of really great deal and will be in Aruba, I believe, on Christmas day. So Yura will be my responsibility between Christmas and New Year’s.”

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully.

“Do you think he’d be open to taking another trip this year?” he asked.

“I don’t know, it’s Yura and he’s a teenager, so you’d have to ask him. And at this point in time probably means that whatever Otabek is doing, Yura will want to do.”

“If I told you that Otabek’s going skiing in the alps with his family,” Yuuri said. “And won’t be back in the city until the New Year’s, what are the chances I could get him to come to Japan with me for Christmas?”

Japan? Yuuri wanted to go to Japan? And take Yuri?

“You want to go spend Christmas with Yuri in Japan? And what would I be doing?” Viktor asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“You’d come with us,” Yuuri said matter-of-factly. “My parents own an inn, I’ve told you before. I haven’t been home in months at this point. Horatio has forced me to visit my family over the summer the past few years, which I am grateful he has done, because if he didn’t I probably would have made it through college without going back once. But still, I only spent a couple days with them this past summer, less time than I usually do.”

“Horatio has met your family?”

Yuuri looked surprised.

“What? Oh, god no. He just buys the tickets.”

“But you want me to go and meet your family?”

“Is,” Yuuri’s face suddenly fell. “Is that too much? I—I mean, I thought—but if you don’t want to, I—that’s fine.”

Viktor’s heart broke a little bit as he watched Yuuri doubt them, doubt this comparatively huge and unprecedented step he wanted to take with him in their relationship.

Viktor pulled the younger man into his chest in a tight hug.

“Yuuri, that sounds perfect,” he whispered into Yuuri’s shoulder. “I would love that.”

“Yeah?” he heard Yuuri’s quiet response in his ear.

“Yes, baby. Definitely. Do you need me to book tickets?”

“No, it’s alright, it’s your birthday, I should pay.”

“Yuuri, it’s got to be like a twenty-hour flight and while I appreciate your frugal spirit, I’m not sitting in coach,” Viktor said, letting go of Yuuri so he could look at the boy teasingly.

“I never said I was going to make you,” Yuuri said. “I do have a job, you know. And it doesn’t pay a ton, but I live rent free so it’s way more money than I know what to do with,” Yuuri shot back, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. “Let me spend it on you.”

Viktor forgot how to breathe.

“Yuuri,” he gasped.

“I want to take care of you Viktor, as well as you’ve taken care of me.”

Yuuri had moved so he was straddling him now, sitting firmly on his waist, Viktor’s cock trapped in the cleft of Yuuri’s ass.

“Oh,” Viktor gasped as Yuuri ground into him.

“What do you need, daddy?” Yuuri asked softly.

“You,” Viktor breathed. “Just you, whatever you’ll give me.”

“I owe you so much, daddy, you’ve taken such good care of me and I hardly get to return the favor,” Yuuri was crawling backwards now, sliding down in between Viktor’s legs then once he’d settled himself in immediately began to place feather light kisses around Viktor’s thighs, fondling Viktor gently with his hand as the kisses got rougher until Yuuri bit down on Viktor’s hip.

“Fuck, baby,” Viktor shouted in surprise.

“I was thinking, daddy,” Yuuri whispered as he began to stroke Viktor’s length fully. “That I have a special gift in mind for your birthday. Something I know you’ve wanted but I’ve held off giving you.”

Yuuri continued to pump Viktor with his hand while he placed the flat of his tongue against the head of his cock and gave a tentative suck, pulling the tip of Viktor’s cock into his mouth and then swirling his tongue.

Viktor groaned, “What?” he asked sounding rather strangled, although given the context, with the small bit of his mind that could still think straight, Viktor knew exactly what Yuuri was talking about.

“Me,” Yuuri said simply before taking Viktor in his mouth down to the root and beginning to bob his head with masterful speed until Viktor came after only a few minutes, the intensity of it too much.

Yuuri milked Viktor through the orgasm, finally pulling off Viktor’s cock with a delightfully filthy plopping sound before crawling back up.

“Would you like that?” Yuuri asked as Viktor immediately clung to the boy’s side, nuzzling into his chest the second he was back beside him.

Would Viktor like to finally fuck Yuuri? Bury himself deep in the boy’s ass and pound him until he was screaming? Thrust into him slowly, making sure to hit just the right spot, until he was begging for it harder? Let Yuuri ride him, watching the boy use his cock to take himself apart?

Yes. Yes, to all of the above.

Even though they were having sex multiple times a week, for some reason they’d not yet had full penetrative sex. They’d talked about it a little, both agreeing that the time didn’t feel right yet, that they were so desperate for each other most of the time that neither of them were ready for the time they wanted to take to open Yuuri up properly and take things slow their first time together. They were enjoying exploring every inch of each other’s bodies, and it had only been just over a month now, so they had agreed they weren’t in any kind of rush.

But if Yuuri was ready now, if Yuuri wanted to set a date, then Viktor would happily count down the minutes.

He still, always and forever, wanted to give Yuuri everything, after all.

****

Yuri stood in a train station in Japan with Viktor and Yuuri. He was trying hard to play it cool and look disinterested at everything going on around him, but when he caught sight of a little booth with a display of sunglasses, he couldn’t help but wander over, very casually, definitely very casually, and have a look.

Otabek loved sunglasses, after all. He only had a few pairs, of course, having too many would ruin the casual, cool guy aesthetic he had going. But Yuri wondered if he bought Otabek a pair if he would wear them. Yuri wondered if he’d wear them more than he wore all his other sunglasses, even his Ray-ban aviators.

Yuri found himself missing (?) Otabek, as he thought about the older teen. He hadn’t seen Otabek since the wrap party for the video. Which was incidentally also where Yuri had had some champagne and told Otabek he wished that the older man liked him and then Otabek agreed to get Yuri to his train and had hugged (hugged?) him goodbye before the barrier and Yuri’s heart definitely did not do a somersault.

But then besides a few texts and brief and mostly strategic conversations over headsets while playing video games, Yuri hadn’t gotten to spend any time with Otabek since. And now he was off with his family skiing in the fucking Alps (rich people! who send their kids to fancy international boarding schools! and go on ski holidays!) and Yuri wouldn’t get to see him until New Year’s back in New York.

And meanwhile Viktor and _his_ boyfriend (not that Otabek was _his_ boyfriend, obviously not, but you know, whatever, the point still stands) get to spend all of Christmas ogling each other and Yuri was stuck in Japan alone.

It just wasn’t fair.

Yuri looked back at Viktor and Yuuri to see them huddled together, basically hanging off each other, and talking quietly amongst themselves in that way that they so often did.

It was completely disgusting.

Viktor, though, Yuri noticed, was frowning in a way that Yuri thought might be a demonstration of nervousness.

 _Well, when you agree to meet the family of the twenty-four-year-old you’ve been fucking when you’re an old man that could almost be his father, you should be nervous_ , Yuri thought, feeling pleased at his brother’s potential suffering and retribution for his grossness.

“Yura!” Yuuri called out to him, waving him over.

Yuri put the sunglasses he’d been looking at back on the stand, deciding that there had to be nicer sunglasses somewhere else in Japan, and reluctantly walked back over to Viktor and Yuuri.

“Minako texted and said she’s right outside,” Yuuri informed him.

Apparently Yuuri had somehow managed to talk Viktor out of hiring a limo or renting a sports car or whatever Viktor would have probably done in normal circumstances to get them from the train station to the hotel, wait, _inn_ , they were staying at. Instead, Yuuri’s former ballet teacher, of all people, was coming to pick them up.

They went outside, and Yuri was introduced to an older woman, who was probably a bit older than Viktor, although she didn’t look it. Yuri didn’t tend to like most people, at first if ever, but this woman was a little gruff and to the point in a way Yuri appreciated. Plus in the first ten minutes of meeting her, she said multiple things that made both Yuuri and Viktor blush in embarrassment. So. That was alright.

Yuri was loaded into the front seat of the car, Viktor and Yuuri sitting in the back together because apparently, they couldn’t bear to sit not touching each other for even fifteen minutes.

Yuuri, Viktor, and Minako chatted during the ride, while Yuri elected to put his feet up on the dashboard and stare out the window. He looked at his phone and sat up a bit straighter when he saw a text.

**Beka**

_How’s Japan?_

Yuuri eagerly swiped into his messages.

_It’s alright. Yuuri and Viktor are idiots still._

_As a country it seems fine otherwise._

_How is wherever the Alps are?_

_I’m in Austria._

_It’s alright._

_A bit boring._

_Oh._

Yuuri drummed his fingers on the window ledge.

_I wish I was there with you._

_Your company would be welcome._

_Maybe next year I can ditch these idiots_

_and come spend the holidays with you instead._

_I don’t know._

Yuri’s heart thudded in his chest and he held his breath.

_Viktor and Yuuri will probably be married by then._

_And will be even more into spending family time_

_with their beloved child._

Yuri choked a bit.

_BEKA!_

_I am NOT!!!!!_

_A CHILD_

_CERTAINLY NOT THEIR CHILD_

_UGH_

_Relax Yura, I was only teasing._

Yuri let out a huff.

“Yura, who are you texting?” Viktor asked.

Yuri startled and quickly clicked off his phone.

“No one!” he said defensively.

“Come on Yura, you can tell me!”

Yuri huffed again.

“Leave him alone and let him text his friends, Vitya. It’s not like you don’t already know who it is,” Yuuri said.

“But I want to hear him admit it, Yuuri! Why can’t Yura just be open with me?” Viktor whined, and Yuri rolled his eyes. “Why won’t he talk to me, Yuuri? Have I failed as a big brother?”

Yuri could here Yuuri let out a soft shushing sound that made him gag.

“Could you two just shut up and stop being so repulsive!”

“I can think of plenty of ways to shut him up, Yura, but you’re not going to like any of them,” Yuuri offered and Yuri let out an exasperated groan and clicked back on his phone.

_Please don’t._

_Viktor and Yuuri are annoying enough_

_for the whole planets capacity of annoying._

_I’d hate for you to become annoying too._

_Noted._

_They’re so gross, Beka._

_I’m going to die._

_Please kill me._

_I heard a new song I think I’m going to remix._

_Here I’ll send you a link._

Yuri took his headphones from around his neck and put them up over his ears, surprised it hadn’t occurred to him to use them to block the idiots in the backseat out earlier. He listened to the song that Otabek sent him. He liked it a lot.

_It’s good._

_You should keep sending me music._

_So I don’t have to listen_

_to the idiots being stupid._

_I’ll make you a playlist_.

Yuuri sunk further down into his seat and smiled.

****

It was Christmas Eve and Yuuri was sitting with his family in the inn. It seemed like nearly everyone Yuuri knew was there, his parents, his sister, Minako, his old friend Yuuko and her husband Takeshi and their three daughters. Plus of course Viktor and Yuri.

Introducing Viktor to his family had been surprisingly unawkward.

Yuuri had warned his family about the age difference between him and Viktor when he told them they were coming, but of course having his family be able to politely tell him that it didn’t matter as long as he was happy over the phone and have them see their twenty-four-year-old son standing next to a thirty-seven-year-old Russian man with a teenager sulking behind them was something entirely different.

But as he’d stood in the inn’s reception room with them, Yuuri’s mother had immediately come forward and hugged all of them, even a terribly startled looking Yuri, and within a few hours his entire family was calling Viktor “Vicchan” and Yuri “Yurio.” Viktor adored his nickname, Yuri notably less-so, but seemed to very begrudgingly tolerate it, which was about all that could ever be expected of the boy in regard to affection.

And now they were sitting around a table playing a card game. Viktor was losing horrifically but admittedly not even trying, Yuri and Mari were being far too competitive in a quest to beat the other, and the triplets had quietly joined forces in a way that would probably result in their victory, and Yuuko and Takeshi were both trying and failing to serve as referees.

Yuuri sat with his parents and Minako off to the side, chatting softly and sitting the round out to save themselves from the ensuing chaos.

“I’m very glad you came to visit,” his mother told him.

“I am too. I’m always glad to have the time to visit.”

“How is the dancing going? I am very proud of you,” Minako said. “I saw the video you were in with Yurio a couple weeks ago.”

“It’s been going well. I enjoy the company a lot, and that was a fun project to work on.”

“It’s nice to see you with so many good friends in your life,” his father observed.

“Oh? I mean, yeah, I guess it is.”

“When all these years you mentioned you were seeing someone, I had admittedly never expected you to come back with a family,” his mother added, her smile just a bit teasing.

Yuuri couldn’t help but sputter a bit.

A family? Of course Yuuri had never differentiated between the someone’s he’d been seeing over the years, so they didn’t know he’d been seeing Viktor for less than two months instead of years, but still, the observation stood no matter how long he had known Viktor.

“Don’t look so surprised, Yuuri. You’ve brought back a man who clearly loves you dearly and a child who looks up to you, what do you think a family is?” his father laughed.

What did he think family was? What did he think _Viktor_ was?

Viktor, despite his willingness to go along with the game was never just another sugar daddy. He was never just someone he was fucking. Hell, it had been two months and Viktor still hadn’t fucked him. And while Yuuri often went a bit slower than perhaps was typical in relationships were sex was as integral as it was in Yuuri’s relationships, still slow for him was usually waiting for the third or fourth date before “going all the way.”

But Viktor even just being his boyfriend was a huge step. Viktor being—his family? That was something else entirely.

It was true that he loved him. He hadn’t explicitly been able to say it out loud in full to Viktor yet, but he knew he did. And he loved Yuri as well, in a way. Not like he loved Viktor, obviously, but he was fond of the angry teenager, and was proud of the relationship he’d been able to build with the typically guarded teen.

And he wanted Viktor in his life for the long term, as long as he could have him. That didn’t typically mean much in Yuuri’s relationships. But in a universe where Yurri could have anything, he wanted Viktor maybe even forever. He wanted to go for walks with him and Makkachin, wandering aimlessly around the city. He wanted to be there when Yuri and Otabek inevitably did start dating and to have awkward talks with lots of yelling on Yuri’s part about safe sex and be there for reinforcement with Viktor tries and fails to give a remotely intimidating shovel talk. He wanted to be at Viktor’s side when the man went to benefit dinners and other events or whatever else the businessman’s social life required. He wanted to go to Yuri’s spring dance recital. He wanted to see him graduate high school, hell even college. He wanted Viktor to ask him to move in with him. He wanted to buy one of those absurdly expensive brownstones and have family dinners with Viktor and Yuri and Otabek.

And then there it was.

Viktor was his family. Or if he wasn’t, he wanted him to be.

And he still hadn’t managed to tell the man he loved him.

“Vitya?” he called out suddenly. Viktor stopped teasing Yuri and immediately turned to look at him. “Would you like to come have a bath with me?”

Viktor’s lips parted in surprise while everyone else in the room turned to give Yuuri a variety of looks, ranging from confused to knowing.

“Oh! Sure, alright,” Viktor agreed, giving his hand of cards over to the triplets with an instruction to win for him.

Yuuri got up, as if in a trance, and went to grab Viktor’s hand, pulling him in the direction of the baths. He continued to ignore the looks that were exchanged among everyone else in the room, instead focusing in on Viktor as if the man where the whole world.

The walk to the baths was short, Yuuri fumbling with the keys to unlock the door to the changing room that led out into the baths. Once safely inside with the door shut behind them, Yuuri began to undress Viktor, who was silent and seemed content just to watch Yuuri and wait and see what he would do next.

Once they were both naked, Yuuri grabbed a couple of wash cloths and led Viktor out into the hot springs.

It was late in the evening and the hot springs had closed to the public, and for the moment solely belong to them. He’d had a bath with Viktor and a reluctant and embarrassed Yuri (“ _What do you mean we’ll all be naked? What kind of pervs are you?”)_ after they’d arrived yesterday. But that had been a bath like a bath he’d taken his entire life, nudity a matter of practicality and tradition, nothing else.

But now as he led Viktor down into the water of the baths, he could feel his cock twitching between his legs.

Yuuri guided Viktor down into the water and sat him down on the ledge before he slid in behind him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasped, finally breaking the silence.

Yuuri shushed him and began to massage his shoulders.

Viktor whimpered.

“Let me take care of you, Vitya.”

And that’s exactly what Yuuri did.

He went to work over Viktor’s body, running his hands over his firm, carefully maintained muscles, but not forgetting the parts of him that Yuuri knew were softer than perhaps they once were. He placed kisses on the back of his neck while he worked Viktor’s spine with his thumbs, trailing his lips to the man’s shoulder and sucking enough to leave a mark.

Once he’d thoroughly rubbed down Viktor’s back he slid out from behind him and encouraged Viktor to turn and raise a foot into his lap. Yuuri massaged his thumbs over the ball of his foot, leaning down to tentatively suck on one of his toes.

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasped.

“Okay?” Yuuri whispered, starting to work his way up the leg, placing a kiss on a scar he knew to be from a surgery Viktor had had during his skating career. Yuuri began to work his way up to Viktor’s thigh, rubbing it carefully with wide flat palms, working upwards and upwards until his knuckles were brushing Viktor’s groin.

Viktor let out another pathetic sound, but Yuuri instead asked for the other leg and repeated the process, starting back at the toes.

“Please, baby,” Viktor pleaded once Yuuri had worked his way back up to the top of the other leg.

“Sorry, daddy,” Yuuri whispered, letting go of Viktor’s leg and instead climbing into his lap, straddling him and beginning to run his hands up and down Viktor’s chest. “It’s strictly against onsen policy for there to be body fluids of any kind in the baths,” Yuuri said at the exact moment he pressed forwards on Viktor’s lap so that their erections ground together.

“Yuuri!”

“Shh, Vitya. Are you going to be good for me?”

“I’m—I’m not going to last.”

Yuuri felt Viktor shudder under his hands, but Yuuri kept going, carefully working over Viktor’s body with his hands and mouth—focusing on his chest and throat now— until the man completely relaxed, his head falling back and eyes gently closing.

Only then did Yuuri decide it was time.

“I love you, Vitya,” he whispered, before going to claim a kiss.

Something began to shift between them, as Viktor seemed to find himself as Yuuri’s words sent a jolt through him. His hands flew up to grasp at Yuuri, holding his face, then sliding down his torso, moving down around the curve of his ass before he squeezed the cheeks firmly.

“Vitya,” Yuuri gasped.

Viktor lifted Yuuri, standing them up while Yuuri clung to him, wrapping his legs tightly around Viktor’s waist and letting the other man take control.

He sat Yuuri down on the edge of the bath, out of the water. Yuuri trembled in the cold air. Viktor knelt on the bench below him, taking his turn to work down Yuuri’s body, sucking on his nipples while holding Yuuri in place with a firm hand on his hip.

The kisses were trailed down Yuuri’s abs, going lower and lower until—

“Baby, can I have my birthday present now?” he asked.

“Oh,” Yuuri breathed. “Yes.” Without thinking, he began to lean back onto the stone.

“Not here, though.”

“Oh,” Yuuri propped himself up on his elbows. “Right.”

Viktor rose out of the bath and came to stand over Yuuri, leaning down to offer him a hand.

“Do you have any robes around,” Viktor asked as they walked back inside. “I’d have a hard time putting back on my pants,” he said, gesturing to the erection that bobbed between his legs.

Yuuri gasped again, not that he hadn’t seen Viktor nude and throbbingly hard on many occasions, but because it never ceased to surprise him—the man’s visible want for him.

“I’ll find some,” he murmured, hurrying over to a closet, images of all sorts of things he’d like to do with that cock filling his mind.

****

Viktor felt like there were so many people he needed to thank.

He needed to thank Chris, for introducing him to Yuuri.

He needed to thank Phichit, for making sure Yuuri texted him back.

He needed to thank Horatio, for whatever he did to get Yuuri to where he was now.

He needed to thank Yuuri’s parents for giving birth to him.

And he needed to thank Yuuri for loving him and letting Viktor love him.

And while everyone else might have to wait, oh, he was going to thank Yuuri. When he was done with him, Yuuri wasn’t going to ever be able to forget the feeling of Viktor’s love.

They’d snuck back up from the hot spring to the room that he and Yuuri were sharing, wrapped in thin robes that they had had to hold shut to keep things from popping out that shouldn’t have been popping out.

The second they’d gotten through the threshold of the room, Yuuri had dropped his robe and gone to lay spread out on the bed. And that was where he still lay, legs spread wide, hand fondling himself lightly.

“Daddy, please,” he whispered, and it was enough to cause Viktor to spring into action from where he stood awestruck by the door.

Viktor went over to the bed, deciding to keep his robe on, knowing it would drive Yuuri crazy, and stopped to grab a bottle of lube out of his suitcase on the way.

“Do you think—” Viktor paused as he rifled through his stash, “Do you want to use a condom?”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, looking over at him seriously. “I’m clean, I get tested before and after pretty much every time I switch partners just to be safe, or well—one of my partners has always insisted.” Viktor knew he meant Horatio but was glad Yuuri didn’t mention him directly while they were preparing to have sex. “But if you know you’re clean, I trust you.” Then he continued. “Plus we’ve both sucked each other off multiple times without one, so I imagine it would be pretty decorative at this point,” Yuuri still didn’t stop talking, “I’m sure I won’t mind the reminder of you inside me, either, even if the process of it coming out is less glamorous than it is going in.”

Yuuri’s face screwed up a bit then, and Viktor realized Yuuri had realized he was babbling.

Viktor smiled fondly.

“Okay,” Viktor said taking the bottle of lube and leaving the rest, “Sounds perfect.”

“And not that I’d be against using one if the circumstances weren’t clearer, but your cock is pretty enough without needing to play dress up,” Yuuri continued, apparently unable to help himself.

He could tell Yuuri was trying to be suave and sexy but was floundering a bit in his nervousness and excitement. 

It was so cute.

“Oh?” Viktor said, going over to the bed and climbing on top of it and Yuuri. “You think my cock is pretty?” he teased.

Viktor looked down at the younger man and took in the sight of him one more time—hair mussed, glasses abandoned in the steam of the onsen to reveal warm brown eyes, and cheeks flushed.

“Because I think you’re pretty,” he finished, reaching a hand up to stroke Yuuri’s cheek soothingly.

Yuuri hummed.

“For you, I hope I’ve been more than just pretty,” he said. “Now are you ever going to kiss me or not, Vitya?”

And kiss him Viktor did, leaning down to claim Yuuri’s lips hungrily. And for a while Viktor was distracted by that—let himself get lost in the taste of Yuuri, enjoying the sounds he could get the boy to make by licking into his mouth or by journeying over to the spot on his neck under his ear to suck.

They’d waited this long so they could go slow, after all, and the half an hour of foreplay massage Yuuri had given Viktor in the onsen was just the beginning.

Viktor dutifully began to work his way downwards though soon enough, since while watching Yuuri want and need more desperately brought him great pleasure, Viktor also only had so much patience himself.

Finally, Viktor worked his way down to in between Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri eagerly spread his thighs and angled his hips, giving Viktor the access he needed.

“Is this position good for you?” Viktor asked.

“Maybe it’s a bit cliché, Vitya, but I want to be able to see you,” Yuuri said.

Viktor only nodded and leaned forwards, deciding to start with his tongue.

Viktor wasn’t entirely unfamiliar with Yuuri’s ass, of course he wasn’t, it was one of the best asses in the world. He’d eaten Yuuri out before and fingered him a bit, but never before with the intent on preparation, only for the sake of Yuuri’s pleasure.

But it meant Viktor knew now how Yuuri liked it best. He knew Yuuri liked long, flat laps alternating with more pointed probing, but that he didn’t like any kind of kissing or sucking. He knew that if he stroked Yuuri that he’d probably come too quickly, but if he instead focused on just occasionally his balls the boy would fall apart. He knew that when it was time for fingers, Yuuri hated going too slow, wanting a thoroughly lubed finger all the way inside him right away, but that it took more time for him to get comfortable with any more than that. He knew that Yuuri didn’t mind if Viktor got a little rough and folded Yuuri’s legs up. He knew that the dancer would gladly bend himself in half for Viktor. He knew Yuuri liked having something else to focus on—holding a position or spreading his cheeks for Viktor.

“Fuck, daddy, please. I’m ready,” Yuuri whined as Viktor began thrusting his fingers more forcefully into Yuuri and placing open mouth kisses to the base of Yuuri’s cock.

This was the third time, though, Yuuri had said something to this effect so far this evening, and Viktor had yet to give in.

“I thought you were my present, baby? I didn’t realize you wanted to call the shots today.” Viktor teased while he curled his fingers inside the younger man.

“Fuck!”

“You know I’ll take you any way you’ll give yourself to me, but if you’re changing your mind, I want to know you’re serious.”

“Agh! No, give me what I need,” Yuuri gasped.

“And what do you need, baby?”

“You! Whatever you’ll give me!”

“That’s right baby,” Viktor murmured and pulled his fingers out of Yuuri. “You’re lucky, though”, Viktor crawled up so that he was face to face with Yuuri again. Yuuri’s legs were folded up and Viktor relished the way Yuuri looked ready to fall apart as he brushed the tip of his cock against Yuuri’s hole. “Because I want to give you everything.”

And with that, in one fell swoop, Viktor thrust into Yuuri and immediately caught moan that Yuuri’s lips opened to release with a kiss.

Viktor started slowly, but he had left himself neglected for too long and Yuuri was too much and as much as Viktor wished he did, he just didn’t have the restraint.

“Vitya! Fuck, daddy!” Yuuri cried as Viktor picked up the speed, giving up on the concept of a marathon and instead sprinting towards the finish line. “Vitya, I’m–-I’m already close, it you— touch me, please.”

Viktor did, using it as a distraction to slow himself down just enough to hold off his own orgasm.

“Harder, please!”

Viktor may have tried to talk the talk, but he had no choice but to continue to follow Yuuri’s desperate commands, continuing to jerk the other man off while pounding furiously into him until with a cry Yuuri came, and Viktor absolutely took off, chasing his own orgasm with wild abandon as Yuuri mewled and panted under him, gripping into Viktor’s shoulders like he’d lose himself entirely if he didn’t.

“Vitya, please, come in me,” Yuuri whispered. “Come for me, daddy.”

With his own strangled cry, Viktor did and collapsed into Yuuri, clinging onto him and letting their limbs tangle. Viktor couldn’t think of anything for a long time after that. Instead he focused on the sounds of his and Yuuri’s breathing, the rise and fall of the younger man’s chest, the smell of musk on his skin.

Yuuri held him tight in his arms, rubbing his fingers absentmindedly across Viktor’s back and pressed a slow kiss against Viktor’s sweat soaked forehead.

“Happy birthday, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re entering the home stretch everyone! Buckle up!
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone who made the effort to help out with the 69 problem™, it has been resolved. In other news, the kudos are at 420 as I post this chapter. So. Hitting all the fun numbers this week.
> 
>  **Up Next:** It’s New Year’s Eve, and no one is ending the year how they want to be. But everything changes after midnight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve and Viktor and Yuri are miserable. You bet they're gonna do at least slightly ridiculous things to try and change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Warnings:** I apologize to any and all ice sports for the end of this chapter. I, however, do not apologize to any of you. I do not regret subjecting you to this at all. This chapter also features two rare, collector’s editions POV’s. Catch them while you can.

“Yura! Do you want a hat?” Yuri looked across the living room to see Viktor crouched on the floor with his dog, wearing a ridiculous paper top hat that was coated in glitter and read “Happy New Year.” He had a second hat that he was trying to string over Makkachin’s snout. “Come and get in a picture with us, Yura!”

 _Ugh. No._ There was no way he’d wear a stupid hat.

Fucking New Years. It was a stupid holiday anyway. What was even the point? Celebrating one day going to the next? One miserable year being replaced by another even more miserable year?

New Year’s Eve was supposed to be a fun celebratory holiday, but Yuri was miserable. Absolutely nothing was how he wanted it to be and it fucking sucked and he had absolutely nothing to celebrate.

They’d gotten back to New York a few days before the New Year, which Yuri had initially been excited about, because it meant he got to see Otabek and get away from fucking Viktor and Katsudon.

Japan hadn’t been too terrible, he supposed. The idea of taking baths with other people was, well, completely insane, but the food had been pretty good and Yuuri’s family and friends were for the most part tolerable. There’d even been a cool ninja castle, although his brother had been so excited about it that it had completely ruined the visit. But unfortunately Viktor and Yuuri did not appear to be any lesser freaks when they were together in Japan than they were in New York, and by boxing day Yuri was ready to bang his head in.

So when they’d gotten back to New York on the 28th, Yuri was just about ready to show up at Otabek’s doorstep and beg him to let him move in. But it turned out Beka’s flight had been delayed because of a bad snowstorm over the fucking Alps, meaning Yuri had no choice but to stay at his brother’s apartment, which wouldn’t have been so bad if it weren’t for the fact that his brother lived there.

And this was all made worse by the fact that Yuuri was pulled back into rehearsals for his upcoming winter show, which was opening shortly after the New Year, and wasn’t even around very often. Viktor and Yuuri may have been idiots together, but Yuuri was at least consistently an improvement to Viktor alone.

And then finally, finally, Beka had made it back on the 30th and Yuri had gone over to his apartment and they’d spent the day playing video games together, which had been nice. And a great improvement on his previous condition. But then, at the end of the day Yuri had asked Otabek if he wanted to spend New Years with him and the older teen had the audacity to tell him that actually he was performing in a club on New Years and Yuri couldn’t come.

And like _what the fuck_? Why did the universe hate him so much? What had he done? Couldn’t it refocus its shower of misery onto his fucking brother?

Yuri had suggested he could sneak in to the club, which would hardly be the most criminal action he’d ever committed, and he even told Beka that he even had a moderately decent fake ID that was only made nearly unusable because Yuri didn’t look 18, none the less 22 like his ID said. But Otabek had insisted that the club was 21+ and even he was barely being allowed to perform there, and if he was caught trying to sneak in a 15-year-old it could damage his reputation and career.

And of course Yuri didn’t want that and it made sense, _he supposed_ , but Yuri didn’t want to be stuck with his brother in his apartment on New Year’s. And to make matters worse, Katsudon _still_ wasn’t even there.

He understood that Yuuri had had to rehearse, but he should definitely have been with his boyfriend on New Years. Or even if he and Viktor were on the rocks or something, which he doubted based on Viktor’s constant texting and stupid grins, Yuuri could have at least spent New Year’s with _him_.

Maybe Beka would have let him come to the club if he had someone of age to come with him.

“Yura! Come on!” Viktor tried again, getting up to come over to the couch, Makka, now also wearing a stupid hat, trailing behind him. Viktor sat down on the couch beside Yuri and shoved a pair of 2017 glasses over Yuri’s nose. Yuri sputtered but Viktor made and most irritating shushing noises at him while pulling his dog up into his lap with one arm and extending the other to take a photo of them all.

Yuri scowled directly at the camera.

Worst New Year’s ever.

****

“So why the fuck isn’t Katsudon here again?” Yuri asked.

“Yuuri had other plans,” Viktor informed his brother, ignoring the nickname that Yuri had bestowed upon his boyfriend during their time in Japan. Viktor had been feigning mild irritation with the nickname on the principle that it was surely at least a little insulting to Yuuri, but Viktor was terribly pleased at the level of fondness his brother seemed to feel for Yuuri. And Yuuri himself seemed ambivalent to the name.

_“I mean, I do like Katsudon. And my last name is Katsuki. He’s not the first person in the universe to notice the wordplay.”_

“What do you mean he had other plans? You two are conjoined at the hip! Or the fucking ass by the looks of it.”

Viktor smiled pleasantly, although it felt a bit tighter than usual.  Not because of his brother’s crude joke, that was expected and admittedly _almost_ funny, but the fact of the matter was that it’s not like Viktor didn’t wish Yuuri was with him as well.

“Yuuri has other people in his life that it’s important that he spends time with,” he informed Yuri but the boy just scowled at him with his eyebrows knit with skepticism.

“Ugh, whatever. Do you have any champagne? Or maybe vodka?”

“Yura, you are still fifteen. And as you pointed out, Yuuri isn’t here to spring surprising opinions of ambivalence towards underage drinking on me in your defense.”

It had been a bit surprising when at the wrap party Yuuri’s pseudo-parenting style had turned out to be in the I-rather-he-do-it-in-the-house-supervised-then-out-on-the-streets camp. Which was of course probably fair. Viktor had had his first real drink when he was around Yura’s age.

But that Yuuri was the one pushing Viktor to loosen up was surprising none the less. A nice twist though, as Yuuri’s surprises always tended to be. It made Viktor have dangerous fantasies of them having a real child of their own, smaller than Yura, perhaps with messy brown hair and chubby cheeks.

“But it’s New Year’s Eve and it’s fucking terrible and you’ve let me drink before,” Yuri protested.

Viktor sighed. He could use a drink as well. Viktor knew he agreed to sharing Yuuri with Horatio. He knew that meant that sometimes Yuuri would in fact spend time with the other man. But the last time it had just been a weekend Yuuri had been whisked away and that was almost fine. It wasn’t too hard for Viktor to continue on with his life like he had pre-Yuuri. Or at least it hadn’t been too hard to spend half the weekend alternating between masturbating and scrolling through Phichit’s Instagram for the thousandth time and the other half getting moderately drunk with Chris and Masumi.

But now, well, all Viktor could think about, over and over and over again was _what was the point of having a boyfriend if you couldn’t kiss him at midnight on New Year’s_?

And he knew that wasn’t the point. He knew his relationship with Yuuri was decidedly not one of those relationships he’d had in the past—relationships that had been had for the express purpose of being in a relationship. Relationships that started around Thanksgiving and thrived off the Christmas party season, merged into the New Years, faded into valentine’s day, and then ended in the spring to soon be replaced by a summer fling.

Yuuri was decidedly not just someone to kiss on New Year’s Eve. He was so much more than that.

But of course because he was so much more than that, his absence on a holiday Viktor would have easily spent with someone far lesser was felt intensely.

“Fine,” Viktor said, getting up from the couch and making his way to the kitchen to open up the wine fridge and grab a bottle of champagne. “But just one glass and then you’re switching over to soda.”

Viktor knew, however, that he would very likely not hold himself to such standards.

****

Viktor was the most annoying man on the planet. Officially.

Yuri had always known this of course, but it was yet again confirmed as the man once again outdid himself.

He’d poured them both a glass of champagne, which Yuri was appreciative of, figuring it was the least the man could do in the wake of their collective suffering. But after Yuri had finished the glass and was just beginning to feel warm in a way that made him nostalgic for Beka’s hands in his hair, Viktor had cut him off, instead handing him a glass of some sort of weird vaguely fruit flavored carbonated water.

Which might have almost been fair or at least tolerable if it weren’t for the fact that then the idiot went and began to work his way through the rest of the bottle of champagne on his own.

Yuri had seen Viktor drunk before, of course he had, but that didn’t mean he ever looked forward to it.

The only good thing about Viktor being drunk was that it meant Yuri had been able to sneak over to Viktor’s liquor cabinet while the man was lying on the floor crying into Makkachin’s fur about how beautiful his boyfriend was and spike his soda-adjacent-beverage.

He fucking deserved it for putting up with Viktor’s shit. He probably deserved a lot more than a few glugs out of a bottle of expensive looking vodka.

And so now Yuri was lying on the couch, sipping his drink slowly and enjoying the light feeling in his mind and ignoring Viktor’s whining when Viktor suddenly stood up from the floor.

“You know what, Yuri? We should go skating!” the man announced.

Yuri just stared at his brother.

“Vitya,” he said tiredly, using the familiar name he usually purposefully avoided. “It is nearly ten o’clock at night and you’re trashed,” Yuri murmured, going back to staring up at the ceiling and trying to not feel anything.

That activity, however, was unfortunately ended when his older brother stumbled over to the couch and collapsed into him.

“What the fuck?” Yuri screamed as the drink he’d been holding was knocked out of his hand in the collision and spilled onto the floor.

“I—I’ll be sober by the time we get there, Yura!” Viktor said enthusiastically, struggling to push himself up off of Yuri’s lap, not for Yuri’s lack of support as he frantically tried to shove Viktor off of him. “The traffic—it’s bad on New Year’s,” Viktor slurred. “Definitely will be sober when I get there.”

“Get where, Viktor? No skating rink is going to be open!” Yuri argued as he successfully managed to get the other man upright and a safe distance away from him.

“I—I know people. I’m Viktor Nikiforov. I’ll just—texting? Do you know where my phone is Yura?”

“It’s in your pocket, you idiot!”

Viktor smiled brightly at him.

“Thanks Yura!”

Yuri watched as Viktor got lost into his phone for a few minutes before he looked back up again.

“Okay, all done!”

“What’s all done?” Yuri asked hesitantly.

“The rink, in Chelsea. They’re going to unlock it for us.”

“I’m not going skating with you!” Yuri sputtered.

“Why not, Yura? I don’t know why you hate skating so much. Is it because of me? I bet you could have been a beautiful skater,” Viktor said a bit wistfully. “You loved it when you were a child.”

It had, of course, in a way, been because of him. Yuri had desperately avoided the sport, having no interest in growing up so directly in the shadow of his brother. But that was beside the point right now.

Right now Viktor had gone completely insane.

“I’m not going skating with you, old man! If you want to spend the evening prancing around in an empty skating rink, then fine, but you’re not going to drag me down with you!”

For a second it looked like Viktor was going to argue, but instead he just sighed and frowned. The look of resignation on his face startled Yuri a bit.

“The car won’t be here for another thirty minutes if you change your mind. I’m going to go change,” he said and got up from the couch and disappeared down the hall.

Yuri watched the man leave, a strange hollow feeling in his stomach. Then he picked up a throw pillow and screamed into it.

Taking care of Viktor like this was not his fucking job.

Yuri angrily picked up his phone and clicked into his messages.

_Viktor’s going to be at the skating rink in Chelsea._

_He’s a fucking mess._

_I don’t care what you’re doing but get your sorry ass there ASAP._

With that finished, Yuri rose from the couch and made his way down the hall to his room to wait it out until Viktor left so he could prepare for the rest of his own evening.

He had a club to sneak into.

_****_

“Keep your eyes closed.”

Hisashi pulled his hands away from Yuuri’s eyes and made to open the door to the hotel suite. Once he got the door open, he carefully led Yuuri inside.

“Okay, open them now,” he whispered.

Yuuri’s eyes flew open and the looked out at he view in front of him.

Hisashi had booked them a suite in a hotel overlooking Times Square. Through the big picture window you could see all the way across the city, and right now everything was blinding lights and crowds below as people came together to celebrate the New Year.

“The ball’s right over there,” he pointed out to Yuuri.

It was one of the best views in the city for that night, and that didn’t come cheap, but it was worth it to see the look of awe on Yuuri’s face and the lights of the city reflecting against his eyes to make them glimmer.

“Oh wow, this is. This is amazing, Hisashi,” the younger man turned to offer him a kiss, which Hisashi gladly took. “Thank you for coming to New York again.”

“It’s no problem, Yuuri, really,” Hisashi assured. “You’re the one who’s been working over the holidays.”

Yuuri had taken Viktor and Viktor’s brother to Japan over Christmas but had had to come back after only a few days because of his rehearsal schedule. The young man had been at the theater twelve plus hours a day in final rehearsals for his winter show. Even though he did have a break from formal rehearsals today and tomorrow, Hisashi had had to pry Yuuri out of the studio to take him to dinner that night.

Over the course of their meal, Yuuri had seemed to calm down a little bit from the worry of his impending performances, but he still seemed a little tense even now, as much as he knew Yuuri was actively trying to conceal it.

“Come sit down with me,” Hisashi said, guiding Yuuri over to the sofa that had been positioned so it was facing the window.

Yuuri allowed himself to be led over to the couch and sat down, quickly wrapping himself into Hisashi’s side. Hisashi was happy to hold him as they stared out over the city together in silence.

After a few blissful minutes, a series of loud vibrations exploded out of Yuuri’s phone.

Yuuri looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Check it, please. Could be important.”

Hisashi watched as Yuuri dug his phone out of his pocket and unlocked the phone and went into his messages, tilting it so that Hisashi could see the screen as well. The series of texts came from Viktor’s little brother.

**Yura** **虎の子**

_Viktor’s going to be at the skating rink in Chelsea._

_He’s a fucking mess._

_I don’t care what you’re doing but get your sorry ass there ASAP._

Yuuri didn’t say anything and just clicked the phone off.

“Oh dear,” Hisashi let out a breath. “Do you want to go to him?”

“I’m spending New Years with you, we agreed,” Yuuri said, sounding a bit robotic.

“Yuuri? Hey, look at me,” he reached out to tilt Yuuri’s chin towards him. “Viktor and I aren’t like a divorced couple with a strict custody agreement, you know. If you want to go, you’re welcome to.”

Yuuri was quiet.

“Yuuri, come on, please tell me what’s going on inside your head.”

Yuuri’s mouth opened but no sounds came out. Hisashi sighed and let go of the other mans chin to instead wrap his arms around him and pull him into his chest. Yuuri let his head fall against Hisashi’s chest and Hisashi felt his hand reach out to clutch the material of his shirt.

“I don’t want to want to go,” Yuuri finally whispered.

Hisashi smiled gently, although he knew Yuuri couldn’t right now see it.

“I’m sure we can come up with some kind of compromise.”

Yuuri pulled himself away from Hisashi’s chest to look up at him.

“But, I spent Christmas with him.”

Hisashi fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Again, this is not a custody agreement, baby. Your relationship with him is new and delicate. It’s understandable that it might need to be tended to in different ways than ours does.”

“But I love you.” Yuuri said it like he always did—like it was the solution to every problem they could ever have, while at the same time being the very same problem.

“But you love him too?”

Yuuri worried his lip.

“Yes,” he admitted.

Hisashi smiled and reached out to stroke Yuuri’s cheek.

“How about this? You stay with me until midnight, but once the clock has struck twelve and the ball has dropped, we’ll get you back to him, how does that sound?”

“You want me to be your Cinderella?” Yuuri’s face was a bit pinched looking as he asked.

“Have I not been a good enough Prince Charming?” Hisashi teased.

“You’ve been the best Prince Charming,” Yuuri said earnestly, leaning forwards to give him a kiss.

“So let me give you this then,” Hisashi whispered as they pulled apart. “Why do you look so hesitant? You can go earlier if you want. Right now if you need to.”

“No, it’s just—it’s going to be a complete gridlock out there until about 2:00 at the earliest. Viktor’s in Chelsea, the fastest way for me to get there would be probably to walk, and still that would take at least an hour navigating through the crowds,” Yuuri pointed out pragmatically.

Again, Hisashi tried very hard not to roll his eyes.

Yuuri was adorable. Always. And very good at forgetting Hisashi would move mountains for him.

“I bet the skies aren’t as congested.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“Hisashi, no.”

“I’ll set it up.”

Yuuri sighed.

“Fine. But then will you put Auld Lang Syne on repeat and hold me until the ball drops?”

“Of course, baby. Of course.”

****

“Hey Beka.”

Otabek spun around to find Yuri standing there, leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. He was dressed up in an outfit that was clearly an attempt at looking older, and Otabek found himself a little surprised at how much it had clearly probably worked.

Yuri was there after all. Not only in the club but backstage, in the doorway of Otabek’s dressing room.

Otabek could see past it instantly though, right through the scandalous looking tank top that showed off his chest and the squared shoulder jacket that made the teens shoulders look a bit broader and the large sunglasses that covered most of his soft face, to the rebellious teenager playing dress up.

But at the same time he was hit with a wave of realization over how much the younger teen had been growing up since he’d met him a year ago.

He’d met Yuri when the younger man was just a freshman, all scrawny and gangly. Otabek had been a senior and a member of the stage tech club and had been doing sound for the school’s winter dance recital, which Yuri had been dancing in.

He’d in all honesty not even noticed Yuri at first. He’d probably seen him dance, probably knew his music, but hadn’t really given any thought to the freshman at all.

That was until Yuri had caught him smoking outside the stage doors during one of the rehearsals and had threatened to tell on him unless he gave him one.

Otabek had called his bluff though and offered the younger teen a draw of his lit cigarette.

He’d watched with amusement as Yuri coughed on the smoke.

He’d been surprised though when the freshman had started yelling at him.

“ _How the fuck could you do that to yourself?_ ” he’d yelled, as if he’d thought that the danger of smoking was some bluff adults told kids to keep them from doing anything fun.

And so instead of going for a smoke every day in the middle of rehearsal, Otabek started sitting in the back of the auditorium and talking with Yuri.

And somehow that cigarette he’d shared with Yuri had become the last for either of them.

But Yuri wasn’t quite the same fiery little kid he’d met a year ago. He was getting taller. His chest had a layer of toned muscles that Otabek found himself quickly looking away from when he noticed it under the lose tank top the younger teen now wore. His jaw was growing ever slightly sharper. His hair had gotten longer.

And it’s not like Otabek didn’t know. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew what was slowly happening between himself and the younger teen. He was glad Yuri still seemed to be mostly in denial for now.

But in another year or two, Yuuri would continue to progress from a child into a man, and Otabek couldn’t help but look forward to the transition.

“Yura, what are you doing here?” he asked.

Yuri unfolded his arms and walked into the room.

“Viktor was being an idiot and went to go fucking ice skating. I wasn’t going to spend New Year’s alone.”

Otabek hummed.

“You’re not going to scold me? Tell me to go home?” Yuri asked with a tilt of his head, challenging Otabek.

“No,” Otabek said softly. “I had been wondering when you’d show up, honestly. It took you longer than I’d expected.”

Yuri’s eyes widened.

“Want to come hang out in the booth with me during my set?”

The younger teen crossed his arms over his chest again.

“Sure, I guess that could _maybe_ not suck,” he said sounding indignant, but a smile twisting up the corner of one side of him mouth.

Otabek smiled back fondly.

****

Viktor was out on the ice when Yuuri arrived. He’d been worried that he might have gone home. It had been nearly two hours since he’d gotten Yuri’s text. But no, Viktor was still on the ice, and he was as beautiful as ever.

He’d seen Viktor skate a few times now, and Yuuri had always been awestruck by it. Viktor liked to claim he was nothing like he used to be, and Yuuri understood that it must be difficult to go from being the first man to land a quad salchow in competition to a barely being able to safely attempt a single toe loop. And Yuuri had seen the videos of Viktor’s old performances. He’d seen him go from a pretty long-haired teenager into strikingly handsome adult. He’d seen him jump and turn like it’s what his body was born to do. But he’d also seen Viktor skate now. And he still had every ounce of musicality and grace he’d always had.

And tonight Viktor was skating like he was trying to lay his soul bare. There were only a few lights on directly over the ice, making the ice shine in the darkness of the rest of the rink, Viktor’s form dark against the blinding white light. Yes, it was more footwork and figures than jumps and spins, but it was still glorious. No music was playing, but there didn’t need to be as Viktor glided across the ice, his arms outstretched.

After taking a few moments to savor it, Yuuri left the shadows of the arenas edge and approached the ice. In addition to the helicopter, Hisashi had also somehow acquired him a pair of skates, and Yuuri took careful steps on the guarded blades as he approached the rinks barrier.

“Vitya,” he called out as he leaned against the boards.

Viktor spun around quickly and then came to a sudden stop, blades scraping on the ice, as he caught sight of Yuuri.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri pushed open the gate of the barrier and stepped out onto the ice after slipping off the guards.

Viktor was running—large, forceful gliding steps brought them together in barely an instant and Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri.

“What are you doing here?” Viktor whispered into his shoulder, his nose buried deep in the oversized scarf Yuuri was wearing.

“Yuri was worried about you.”

Viktor didn’t say anything and instead just held onto Yuuri more tightly.

“Skate with me?” he asked.

“I actually had something else in mind, if you’d be up for it?”

Viktor pulled away to look at Yuuri in surprise.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Do you want me?”

“Always.”

“Even now?”

“Yuuri, what—?”

“Do you think you’d be able to make the security footage from tonight disappear by tomorrow morning?”

“Are you planning some sort of heist?” Viktor asked slowly, his voice a bit teasing but his mind clearly calculating.

“I don’t want to steal anything, I just want to give,” Yuuri whispered.

“Oh,” Viktor breathed.

“Can I?”

“Can you what?”

“Give,” Yuuri repeated, but this time planting a kiss against Viktor’s jaw, just before his ear.

Viktor gasped.

“How?”

After a few more moments of sucking on the skin of Viktor’s neck he pulled away, pushing against Viktor so he slid backwards on the ice. Then he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold.

“Phichit gave me an idea once. I think I’d like to try it.”

Viktor stared at him with wide eyes.

“Okay. Yes. Anything.”

****

Yuuri had carefully tied the blindfold around Viktor’s eyes and then had promptly left him standing there.

Viktor found himself shivering as he stood waiting, a little because of the cold, but mostly with anticipation.

Viktor didn’t know if it was moments or hours or days or years before he finally felt soft lips press against his.

Then, all while the lips continued to work against his own, hands came up to pull down the zipper of the jacket he was wearing

Moments later it was pushed off his shoulders and fell onto the ice.

Then his shirt was pulled up over his head and the kiss was finally be broken as if passed across his face.

He trembled as the cold air hit his bare chest.

“Shh,” a voice whispered in his ear. “I’ll have you warmed back up again soon. Can you kneel down?”

Viktor didn’t know where this could possibly be going, but every half possible thought that filled his mind made him drop to his knees in an instant.

It was not graceful, more of all fall than anything else.

“Vitya! Careful!” Yuuri gasped as he caught Viktor by his shoulder to keep him from falling on his face as his knees slid on the ice. “I’m going to help you lie down, okay?”

Viktor nodded mutely as Yuuri helped guide him onto his back with only a little more slipping and sliding. The ice was cold as ice ever was, but it felt like Yuuri had lay down some kind of cloth over it that made its bite a little less harsh on Viktor’s back. His hands fell to rub along the material and he realized it must have been the oversized scarf Yuuri had been wearing before.

Once Viktor was lying down, Yuuri’s touch disappeared, but a few moments later Viktor felt the laces of his skates being undone, and one by one the boots were removed.

Once the skates were off Yuuri moved back up his body and tugged at the waistband of his joggers.

“Lift your hips?”

Viktor did and in one fell swoop they were pulled down, his underwear going with them, and he was completely bare.

“Give me one moment, okay, Vitya?”

Viktor nodded and waited again. He felt arousal pooling in his groin in anticipation, although unfortunately the cold was currently working against him, his balls tight and his cock limp.

Then a weight settled over his waist and Viktor felt the familiar feeling of the bare skin of Yuuri’s ass against his pelvis.

 **“** Yuuri **, baby,” Viktor reached out to try and touch him.**

Yuuri shushed him.

Then the blindfold was pushed off.

Viktor blinked up to see Yuuri looking down at him. His brown eyes were glimmering, reflecting some kind of glow, and Viktor realized they were surrounded by candles.

“Let’s get you warmed up,” Yuuri whispered, running his hands up and down Viktor’s chest and beginning to grind himself against Viktor’s cock.

“ **Fuck, Yuuri,” Viktor gasped.**

“Is this alright?” Yuuri whispered leaning down to nuzzle into his neck, nosing the pulse point by his ear.

“Yes,” Viktor gasped and Yuuri sucked hard against the skin there, pulling the skin up to catch in his teeth.

Viktor’s hips bucked in surprise.

This was possibly the _most_ alright, the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him.

Viktor had been a skater. And Viktor was a human being who liked sex. He’d done all sorts of moderately obscene things at ice rinks over the years. But he’d never, ever even thought to do something like this.

Phichit. Yuuri said this was Phichit’s idea.

He’d already sent Yuuri’s roommate a rather extravagant Christmas present, a gift basket with basically every product Sephora sold. He’d sent an assistant out to “just get everything” and had not even looked at the receipt before having it wrapped up and sending it off. But there had to be something else he could get the young man as thanks.

“Can I?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor came back to himself to realize Yuuri was holding a candle.

Viktor nodded and Yuuri tilted the wax out onto his skin, starting with slow drips. It wasn’t exactly painful, little more than a sting, the wax cooling quickly against the chilled skin of his chest. But the feeling was still something else. Something else when Yuuri was already warming his finally slowly hardening cock between the cheeks of his ass. Something else when there was already a sting on his neck from where Yuuri had bit him. Something else against the recent memory of Yuuri’s hands all over his body. Something else with contrast of it all against the cold ice at his back.

It was so much.

But Viktor wanted more.

“Baby, please,” Viktor groaned, his voice hoarse.

Yuuri hummed.

“Be patient, daddy. Am I doing a good job keeping you warm?” he asked as he poured a steady flow of wax down Viktor’s chest.

Viktor gasped.

“Yes!”

Yuuri hummed again and adjusted himself on Viktor’s waist to accommodate Viktor’s growing erection.

“You’re not quite warm enough yet though.”

Yuuri set the candle down and crawled down Viktor’s body, settling himself on his knees between Viktor’s legs to lean down to take Viktor’s cock in his mouth.

Viktor groaned and pushed himself up on his forearms to watch as Yuuri knelt down, ass in the air obscenely, and bobbed his head on his cock.

It was only a few more minutes before Viktor was absolutely aching, his body trembling, but this time with overstimulation.

Yuuri noticed and pulled off Viktor’s cock and came up to kneel over Viktor again.

Viktor only realized what was happening right before it happened as Yuuri took Viktor’s cock in his hand and positioned himself over it.

“Yuuri, let me—!”

“I’m already all ready for you daddy, please. Do you want me?”

“Yes!”

Yuuri sunk down easily. Some work had clearly been done behind the scenes on Viktor’s behalf.

Yuuri threw his head back and let out the most glorious groan as he bottomed out and it was possibly the most beautifully obscene thing he’d ever seen.

He hadn’t had Yuuri ride him yet, but in an instant, it was one of his favorite positions.

(Note: His favorite position was whatever way Yuuri wanted it.)

It was like magic, the ice and the heat of Yuuri and the glow of the candles and the arch of his body and the glimmer of his eyes. Viktor could only watch as Yuuri took himself apart with his cock, eventually coming to stroke his own dick as he rode the other man with increasing vigor.

Viktor wanted nothing more than to watch, nothing more than for this to last forever, but as he grew closer to orgasm his arms gave out and Viktor could only stare up at the rink’s expansive ceiling, back arching off the ice as he came. He heard Yuuri cry out shortly after and the other man collapsed down onto him, his knees sliding out from under him as he fell into Viktor’s chest.

“You lied when you said you weren’t going to steal anything,” Viktor murmured some time later as he came back to himself.

“You’re a sap,” Yuuri murmured immediately in response, pushing himself up so he was looking down at Viktor once again and reaching out to run a hand through his hair.

“You didn’t even let me say it!” Viktor protested half-heartedly.

“Fine,” Yuuri said as he put his head back down on Viktor’s chest, nuzzling his cheek against Viktor’s skin. Viktor reached up to wrap his arms over the younger man’s back. “Go ahead.”

It surprised him how hot Yuuri’s body was against his, blanketing against the cold as his body pressed firmly against Viktor’s.

Viktor had spent a lot of time over the years of his life lying on the ice, usually after a fall, sometimes just collapsed in exhaustion. He’d have never have called it comfortable before, but Viktor would stay here with Yuuri forever, even if it meant risking frost bite.

“I don’t know, you ruined the moment,” Viktor teased, also taking the time to trace his fingers leisurely up and down Yuuri’s back.

“Fine, then I’ll say it,” Yuuri said, propping himself back up so he was looking down at Viktor once again and drew in a deep breath. “I, Katsuki Yuuri, have stolen the heart of one Viktor Nikiforov, and I do not intend to give it back.”

Viktor felt his smile form slowly, spreading out over his face until he was beaming.

“You’re such a sap.”

Yuuri leant down to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Must be a side effect of loving you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. That is my contribution to ridiculous, probably more than impractical irl fanfic sex. But honestly have you ever had sex on an ice rink? No? Then this is obviously exactly how it would go.
> 
> I also speak like absolutely no Japanese. I think that the little bit I used works in most translations of it over the various online dictionaries I checked and makes for a cute little bonus, but I could be completely missing some context. If you speak Japanese and were like “Um, what? No,” please provide assistance in the comments.
> 
>  **Up Next:** Something akin to a self-fulfilling prophecy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, we get a bit lost. Yuuri, thankfully, has people to help him find his way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Warnings:** *screaming* no smut, just feels
> 
> Also this chapter does feature an allusion to what I’m going to classify as dubious consent. The details are purposefully pretty vague and non-specific, but it’s clearly not great, whatever it is you want to call it. If you’d be interested in a fic that deals with sexual assault and the aftermath in more thoughtful and complicated ways, feel free to check out my other fic [Reckless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948174/chapters/29595036).

“You look more nervous than usual,” Leo observed. “Someone special going to be in the audience tonight?” he added with a waggle of his eyebrows.

It was just a bit before that night’s performance of Yuuri’s companies winter show was set to begin, and Yuuri was backstage with the other dancers in the dressing room waiting to be called to the stage. After weeks of grueling rehearsals, the show had finally opened up a week ago. After a few performances, Yuuri’s anxiety began to fade, but tonight it had returned with a vengeance. And some of his friends at the company had taken notice.

“I mean, Viktor’s already come to like every performance and clearly tonight is no different.” Guang-Hong observed, gesturing to the flowers on the vanity in front of Yuuri’s dressing room mirror. “So it’s obviously not that, Leo.”

Yuuri eyed the flowers, which usually made him smile. Viktor _had_ come to _every single one_ of his performances and would likely come to every performance over the shows month long run, baring a work-related emergency or his own death.

The man had gotten into the habit of every night sending Yuuri a new bouquet of flowers. Every night, Yuuri would arrive at the theater and there they would be sitting on his vanity—proudly announcing to the entire company, “ _Someone is completely obsessed with this boy_.”

Tonight, it was gardenias.

Tonight though, Yuuri hated gardenias. He hated the gardenias not because they were gardenia’s, nor because of who they were from or their pungent smell, but because of the card that sat on the vanity beside them, which had his name written on it carefully in Japanese.

“No, it’s not anyone—” Yuuri started but that was a lie. It was someone. Not just someone. Someone who knew Yuuri was often saddened by watching cut flowers die, something that Viktor did not yet know. Someone who’d sent a card instead.

Yuuri sighed.

 “A mentor of mine that I met in college, who helped get me my audition, will be here tonight. I just don’t want to disappoint him.”

“Yuuri, relax man, you’re easily one of the strongest dancers at the company,” Leo reassured. “It’s not as if this performance will be any less flawless than all the other ones.”

“Yeah, honestly, Yuuri, you’re beyond whatever kind of mistakes you’re worrying about. You’re one of the most polished dancers here. The _New York Times_ mentioned you by name in their review, calling you ‘masterful new talent,’” Guang-Hong added.

“Yeah, I know,” Yuuri said, putting on his best, “ _Thanks for the pep talk, guys, I’m going to try my best!_ ” smile.

He wasn’t sure the smile was entirely effective, though, since he was never very good at having a repertoire of smiles in the way Viktor was, but it was easier to try and fake a smile rather than tell them that along with Viktor his other long-term lover was in the audience tonight.

Yuuri’s phone vibrated.

**Vitya**

_Break a leg baby!_

_Thanks, I love you._

He typed out the proclamation slowly, forcing it out, before hitting send quickly. While Viktor’s first utterance of the phrase had been like a damn breaking, it had not been that way for Yuuri. Usually he managed to get it out once or twice with relative ease in the haze and afterglow of sex, but most other times it took heavily felt effort—quick _Iloveyoutoo’s_ after Viktor’s endless and earnest _I love you’s_.

Another vibration.

**Horatio**

_Can’t wait to see you on stage._

_You’re always so beautiful, baby._

_By the way, did you tell him?_

Yuuri held his breath. What Hisashi meant was, “ _Have you told Viktor that I’m here tonight? Like you told me you wanted to?”_

But telling Hisashi he wanted to tell Viktor and telling Viktor turned out to be very different things. He told Hisashi everything, and he’d been doing it for so long now it was easy. He was trying to tell Viktor more, but for some reason it was harder.

_No._

_Yuuri…_

_I’m not ready. I’m sorry._

_Don’t be sorry._

_I love you Yuuri._

_I love you too._

Just like he could tell Hisashi he loved him casually and without much effort but with Viktor the words made him pause with terror.

Suddenly there was yelling, and Yuuri realized it was the stage manager calling the dancers to the wings.

Yuuri clicked off his phone and took one last look at himself in the mirror.

His costume for the first number he would dance in that night was minimal, nothing but a pair of black tights. The most decorative thing about him was prominent dark eye shadow surrounding his eyes that made them look striking and hollow.

“Yuuri, come on,” Leo said, tapping Yuuri on the shoulder. “You look fucking hot, as always. Don’t worry about it.”

But they’d gotten it wrong again. He wasn’t worried about his appearance.

He was worried that somehow, from his spot in the front row, Viktor would be able to see it in his face, that he had hid something from him. That he was hiding everything from him, only just able to force enough out to keep him from doubting.

“Hey,” Guang-Hong placed a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back and guided him away from the mirror and the fragrant flowers that smelled like betrayal. “Dancing will make it better. You’ll lose yourself in it.”

Yuuri nodded and smiled again, walking with Guang-Hong and Leo out to the wings. He couldn’t help but think to himself though as he approached the stage, _more like_ _I’ll lose everything I love_.

****

Hisashi stood at the bar, passing the bartender a credit card in exchange for a plastic cup of wine.

The bartender handed back the credit card and Hisashi made to turn around when instead he found himself bumping into someone, the wine sloshing over the brim of the glass and onto his hand.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” The voice presumably belonged to the body, but when Hisashi looked up his eyes widened.

He was facing a man he’d seen in photographs. A man who had been described to him in excruciating detail.

“Let me get some napkins! Or can I buy you another drink?” the man asked quickly.

“Oh, no,” he said, raising the now half-empty glass a bit, “There’s still plenty left. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure? My boyfriend is a dancer with the company and I was trying to send him a text wishing him good luck before the performance. I should have been paying more attention.”

“Oh?” Hisashi said passively.

“You should look out for him tonight! He’s the most beautiful dancer, you can’t miss him,” Viktor said with a slightly dreamy looking smile.

Hisashi realized then that Yuuri had not misrepresented his boyfriends complete and total infatuation.

“Oh, what does he look like?”

“He’s got the most beautiful brown eyes and this dark hair that is usually adorably messy but that he wears slicked back in the show. It’s so sexy.”

Hisashi tried very, very hard not to laugh as Viktor gushed.

“Right. Well, he sounds lovely, and I’ll be sure to look out for him,” Hisashi said before making a quick exit, shaking his head with amusement as he walked away.

Once he got back to his seat, he pulled out his phone to send Yuuri a text.

_Can’t wait to see you on stage._

_You’re always so beautiful, baby._

_By the way, did you tell him?_

_No…_

Hisashi sighed. Then it definitely would not be worth telling Yuuri about his run in with Viktor right now. The only thing that would cause Yuuri to do would be to panic. He knew he was already nervous enough about both of them being there as it was, if Yuuri knew that he and Viktor had literally run into each other…

Well, Yuuri had a performance to give.

He sent a few more texts to Yuuri, trying to be reassuring, but also knowing there likely wasn’t much he could do.

They’d talk, after.

Hopefully Yuuri would talk to Viktor too.

****

Yuuri was not feeling great. The performance had gone fine. He was a professional after all—of course he hadn’t somehow managed to fall on his face or dance a beat off for entire acts.

But still, the entire time that he was on stage, or waiting in the wings for the next dance he was in, he felt a bit like he could throw up.

And it was stupid. He knew it was stupid. Two people who loved him very much were in the audience to support him. But still, something was off.

And so Yuuri knew, he just knew, that if he felt this bad about having two people in the audience who loved him very much there to support him felt this bad, then there had to be something very wrong, somewhere, somehow.

And the most likely wrong thing was that one or both of those men did not love him as much as they claimed to. That their relationship wasn’t as solid as Yuuri hoped it was. That it could be broken by the slightest hitch—Yuuri not being able to introduce Hisashi to Viktor, Yuuri introducing Viktor to Hisashi. Or the other way around. He didn’t know what either man wanted, what they were hoping for.

It probably didn’t matter. No matter what he did, they were just looking for an excuse to leave him.

He was definitely going to lose one either way. He’d probably manage to fuck it up enough that he’d lose them both.

The feeling he felt right now was exactly the same way he felt whenever one of his past relationships faded away—watching people slipping away from him and trying to hold on and then being told he needed to let go.

Or no, usually what happened was that they spun it the other way, _I need to let go of you. It’s what’s best for you._

Horatio and Viktor would reach that point, wouldn’t they? He was approaching three months with Viktor, three years with Hisashi—the timing seemed about right. 

 _“I love you, Yuuri, you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met, but you deserve better than me. It’s time for us to go our separate ways,_ ” they’d tell him.

Yuuri would be crying when they’d say, “ _What did you expect? This was always a relationship of convivence. I stayed with you longer than I meant to you were too good and because I’m selfish. I can’t keep you forever.”_

“Yuuri?” a voice called out softly from across the dressing room.

Yuuri spun around immediately to see Hisashi standing there, leaning against the edge of the row of vanities that lined the room.

“You were beautiful tonight, baby,” he said softly.

Yuuri looked to the other side of the dressing room where a few dancers still lingered, taking off their makeup and discussing their plans for the rest of the night. Yuuri was glad for his and Hisashi’s shared first language.

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered softly, looking down at his feet.

“Hey? Yuuri, what’s wrong?” he heard Hisashi ask, and in a few moments, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Can we go somewhere more private to talk?” he asked, bringing himself to glance up at the other man.

Hisashi nodded and Yuuri led him away, looking for a quiet corner in the bowels of the theater. They ended up in a narrow stairwell. Yuuri sat down on the stairs and Hisashi stood before him, clearly waiting for Yuuri to do something, say something.

“Hisashi,” he whispered quietly, his voice breaking between syllables.

In an instant the man was kneeling down on the steps before him, reaching out to cradle Yuuri’s cheek in his hand.

“Hey, Yuuri, it’s okay, just breathe, love, okay? I’m here.”

_For how long?_

“I have something I need to tell you, baby,” he said softly.

Yuuri’s heart stopped.

_No. Please. Not now._

“Now might not be the right time, but I’d never want to hide something from you,” he said and Yuuri just stared at the other man with wide, terrified eyes. “Shh, baby, it’s nothing like whatever you’re thinking,” he soothed. “I just ran into Viktor tonight.”

 _Oh_.

Oh. _No_. That wasn’t any better.

“What?”

“I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t seeking him out. He literally bumped into me at the bar,” Hisashi reassured him quickly, thumb stroking soothingly against Yuuri’s cheek.

“So, he didn’t know you’re you?”

“No baby, of course not.” Hisashi’s thumb continued to stroke his cheek, hand never wavering against his skin. “You get to decide when and what he knows.”

Yuuri let out a shaky exhale.

“He’s completely mad about you though, you know. Gushed about you to a total stranger,” Hisashi offered him a gentle smile and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile back.

“Ah, there’s my boy,” Hisashi whispered. “I’m glad you’ve found him.”

“So you can leave me?” Yuuri said without even thinking about it. The insecurity fell out of his mouth as effortlessly as it ever did—just as easily as he could tell Hisashi he loved him.

In an instant Hisashi’s face changed, lips forming into a firm line, and the hand dropped from his cheek.

“Is that what you want?” the man asked quietly.

“What?”

“I asked, is that what you want?”

“Of course not!” Yuuri gasped.

“Never, Yuuri, never have I ever brought up the prospect of leaving you. Ever. It’s always been you. I can’t help but feel like you’re projecting.”

Yuuri felt like something in his mind was breaking.

“What are you talking about? You’re—of course you’re going to leave me!” Yuuri gasped. “You’re going to leave me and make it seem like it’s my own fault!” his voice was rising now.

“Yuuri,” Hisashi put a hand on his knee. “I want to talk about this. We need to talk about this. I thought not talking about it would reassure you, but clearly we need to talk if we always end up back here.”

Yuuri stood up quickly and took a few staggering steps backwards up the staircase.

“What is there to talk about? What, you love me, but not enough, not in the right ways? You think I’m beautiful, a good fuck, but you need someone younger, or older, or without a dick, or a bigger dick, or whatever, Hisashi. I’ve heard it all before!” Yuuri’s voice was high and tight. He wasn’t quite yelling, but it was as close as he ever got.

“I’m not trying to leave you!” Hisashi followed him up the steps, reaching out to grab him by the forearms.

“No, not trying, it seems,” Yuuri whispered, his voice now low.

“Yuuri, come on, this is too much—” Hisashi immediately cut himself off and gasped.

Yuuri shoved his way past Hisashi and ran down the stairs, pushing into a nearby bathroom just in time to throw up in a wastebasket, falling onto his knees as he retched.

“Shit, Yuuri!”

Someone was kneeling down beside him. A hand was rubbing his back.

When the dry heaves stopped, Yuuri pushed himself away from the wastebasket and Hisashi, sitting on the tile floor with his knees pulled to his chest.

“Go,” he whispered.

“Yuuri,” Hisashi said. “I didn’t mean _you_. Never you.”

“What’s the difference?” Yuuri asked, managing to push himself up from the ground. He made his way back to the dressing room to grab his belongings, leaving the flowers and the card and throwing on his jacket and heading out towards the lobby.

“Yuuri, please, stop,” Hisashi called out.

Unable to help himself, Yuuri paused, hand on the door that would lead out to the lobby where Viktor would be waiting for him.

“I love you,” Hisashi said plainly.

Yuuri shook his head.

“As if that’s ever enough.”

He turned his back to the other man and pushed open the door.

****

Viktor was standing in the lobby waiting for Yuuri like he did after every show, but it was taking longer than usual for him to appear.

He noticed two of Yuuri’s friends at the company making their way out from the backstage area and waved to them, calling them over.

“Hey, Leo, Guang-Hong,” he addressed. “Have you seen Yuuri?”

“He was backstage with some man,” Leo shrugged. “He left the dressing room with him and I haven’t seen him since.”

“Yuuri said a mentor or something of his was coming tonight, that’s probably who it was,” Guang-Hong elaborated.

“A mentor?” Viktor asked. “Was he Swiss? Did he grab Yuuri’s ass?”

“No,” Guang-Hong said. “He wasn’t Chris. He was Japanese, I think.”

Japanese?

It couldn’t be—?

Well, actually, it obviously could.

“Oh, right, I’d forgotten,” Viktor said, smiling pleasantly, even though suddenly his mind was reeling. “I’m sure they’ll be out any minute. Have a good evening.”

Leo offered a nod and Guang-Hong waved as they departed.

Viktor collapsed back against a wall.

Horatio was there. Horatio was _here_.

Had he seen him, somewhere in the crowds tonight?

What were he and Yuuri doing backstage?

Viktor didn’t have much more time to ponder it though, because suddenly a door opened and Yuuri was walking toward him across the lobby briskly.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called out, going to meet the young man half way. “I—your friends mentioned that someone was here with you,” he added quietly.

“Let’s get out of here Viktor.”

The name was harsh and Viktor didn’t miss it.

“Yuuri, if he’s here—we could—we could go out and get something to eat together, if you want.”

“I want to go home, Viktor.”

There it was again.

“Okay, okay, sure. We’ll get a cab back to your apartment.”

“No, I don’t want to go back to that apartment.”

_Oh._

Yuuri wanted to go—to his home. _Their_ home?

“Okay, sure. Home then,” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri nodded and took Viktor’s hand, making his way out of the theater, pulling Viktor behind them.

****

“Yuuri? Is everything alright?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri was sitting at the table in the kitchen of Viktor’s apartment. Viktor stood at the counter, scooping ice cream into bowls.

“Fine,” Yuuri said passively.

The cab right back to the apartment had been quiet, Viktor sitting beside him in the back of the cab, their fingers twined together, Yuuri looking out the cab window to ignore the fact that Viktor was staring at him the whole time.

The only thing Viktor had said to him since they’d left the theater was asking him if he’d like some ice cream once they’d gotten back to the apartment, and Yuuri had nodded in response.

But Yuuri could tell Viktor was stewing, that at any moment he’d finally be unable to hold his thoughts back.

“Was Horatio at the theater tonight?” Viktor asked then and Yuuri sucked in a breath at the blunt question he’d been waiting for.

 “Yes,” Yuuri admitted.

“Oh,” Viktor said. “Alright.”

He picked up the bowls and spoons and came over to the table to sit down across from Yuuri. Viktor pushed a bowl over to him and Yuuri blinked down at it blankly before looking back up at Viktor.

“You ran into him, actually,” Yuuri admitted, aware that his tone was a bit too sardonic.

“I did?”

“Apparently,” Yuuri said flatly. “Very literally.”

Viktor looked confused for a minute but then realization dawned over his face.

“That was him?” Viktor gasped.

Yuuri nodded.

“Are you mad at me?”

_What?_

Viktor thought he was mad at _him_?

“No, of course I’m not mad,” Yuuri said slowly. “Aren’t you mad at me?”

“What? Why would I be mad at you?”

“For not introducing you to him. Or for allowing him to be someplace he could run into you. Or I don’t know, whatever reason you need.”

“You think—you think I’m looking for a reason to be mad at you?”

“Sure.”

“Yuuri, what’s going on?”

Yuuri picked up a spoon and dragged it across his scoop of ice cream.

“Yuuri, please,” Viktor said. “I wish you’d talk to me,” he sighed.

Yuuri wished he would too.

“Hisashi and I had a fight.”

“Hisashi?”

“Horatio,” Yuuri clarified. “I think we broke up.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor gasped. “I’m—I’m sorry. What happened?”

“Same thing that always does. I’m too much but somehow that isn’t enough.”

“And he told you that?” Yuuri realized suddenly that Viktor’s voice was now harsh sounding.

“He didn’t need to. He said enough. I’ve heard the speech enough times now to read between the lines.”

“Yuuri—”

Yuuri cut him off.

“Can we watch a movie or something?

He wanted to talk to Viktor. He wanted to be able to talk to him about anything. But he couldn’t. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

 _This is too much_ , he found himself thinking, but then the realization hit him, bringing with it a numb feeling that radiated out through his body, starting in his chest.

 _This is too much_.

_Never you._

Oh.

Well.

Oh, well.

The damage was done now.

It was probably the best anyway. It was always going to end one way or another.

****

Yuuri was curled into his side on the couch, a superhero movie playing on the television. They both stared at the screen, but Viktor wasn’t convinced either of them was really paying any attention.

Viktor had no idea what to do though, so instead he just went with letting Yuuri fold himself into him.

Apparently, he’d met Horatio, or Hisashi more accurately.

Processing that was currently taking a lot of his brain power.

He’d spent the first half-hour of the movie desperately trying to recall the man, but of course he couldn’t. He was moderately intelligent, but most people don’t have that kind of recall for strangers. He could remember a man. He could remember that he’d run into him and spilled his wine. He could remember that he’d gushed about Yuuri and the man had said nothing particular in response.

(Not, “ _Oh, you must be Viktor, I’m Horatio_ ,” and certainly not, “ _Yes, I’m aware how amazing your boyfriend is, I’ve had sex with him on many occasions._ ”)

But for the most part he existed in Viktor’s memory as some stranger. He couldn’t remember anything else.

Some stranger that the person he loved most in the world loved. And he knew nothing about him.

That was the thought that was currently occupying Viktor’s mind. Yuuri _loved_ someone and Viktor knew nothing about them.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, testing his voice against the quiet.

“Mhm?”

“I—I would have liked to meet him, you know that right? I hope—I hope things didn’t end over me,” he admitted.

Yuuri immediately sat up and the absence of the warmth of his body left Viktor feeling instantly hollow.

“No, Viktor, of course not,” Yuuri said quietly, not quite looking at him, but rather some middle distance over his shoulder.

“Why are you calling me that?” Viktor asked next, following the natural progressions of conversation as he could find them.

“Calling you what?”

“Viktor.”

Yuuri’s lips parted in a gasp, as if he genuinely hadn’t realized he’d been doing it.

Now he was looking down, his hands fumbling nervously in his lap.

“I—I think I’m screwing everything up,” he said quietly.

“What do you mean?”

Yuuri looked up.

“I—I love you.”

“I love you too,” Viktor said without hesitation. “But what does that have to do with this?”

And down again.

“I love you, but I can’t tell you things,” Yuuri whispered.

“What kind of things?” Viktor asked. Making sure not to force the conversation.

“Like that I’m terrified you’re going to leave me,” he whispered.

For a second, he made to reassure Yuuri that he wasn’t going to leave him, but before the words could get out of his mouth, something else occurred to him—there was an opportunity to let Yuuri speak without pressure, to continue through the door that had already been opened.

“What else?”

Yuuri looked surprised at the question but after only a moment of hesitation he was speaking.

“Like—like that I let the first guy who dated me after Chris dominate me while I was having an anxiety attack,” Yuuri said like it was an exhale.

“What else?” Viktor pressed on, shoving the feelings that rose at the admission aside.

“That when I tried to talk to him about it, tell him that’s not actually how I like to have sex he told me that I was too needy and greedy,” Yuuri admitted, his voice choked sounding. “That he said it’s no wonder I couldn’t keep a relationship because I want too much out of people. That I am too much for people. That it’s no wonder I have to date freaks who are desperate enough for a fuck toy to buy sex to get anyone to put up with me.”

Viktor ignored the breaking of his heart to press on.

“What else?”

“That I’ve always been insecure about people leaving me, before I’d ever even been in a relationship, but that since him that’s all I can think about,” Yuuri’s voice was strained like he was in agony, but Viktor couldn’t stop.

“ _What else?”_

“That I think I may have bullied Hisashi into saying the wrong things tonight so that I could be right. That I thought that maybe if he did leave me the thoughts would finally leave me alone. That I did exactly what I was trying to accuse him of doing. That I’m probably going to try the same thing with you. That if I didn’t have anyone else to lose them maybe I can stop being so terrified of it happening.”

“What. Else.”

“That the thing I really want is to have both of you, forever, but I can’t imagine a universe where that becomes a reality!” Yuuri cried out.

“What—” Viktor started again but Yuuri cut him off.

“That I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you and I can barely get myself to say it most of the time even though I want to say it all the time. I love you so much it scares me. I want everything, Vitya. I want everything with you. I want to give you everything, but I’m worried that’s too much.”

“Do it.”

“Do what?”

“Give me too much. I want it, baby. Give it to me.”

Then Yuuri launched himself at him, causing Viktor to fall back on the couch as Yuuri kissed him.

And it was everything. Yuuri’s mouth was hot and his lips were soft and it was wet, wetter than usual because Yuuri was crying but Viktor was going to kiss it better. He was going to kiss it all better.

When they’d run out of breath, Yuuri finally pulled away and placed his head against Viktor’s chest and Viktor wrapped his arms around his back.

“You should talk to Hisashi,” Viktor whispered.

“I know,” Yuuri whispered back. “Just—not right now okay?”

“Okay.”

****

**Phichit**

_Um, Yuuri, there is a man in our apartment._

_Call the police?_

_Why are you texting me?_

_Okay, um, maybe I should rephrase this—_

_I’m pretty sure Horatio is in our apartment._

_He does have a key._

_?????_

_I’ll be home in a few minutes._

_Offer him some water._

_Or send him to my room if he makes you uncomfortable._

_?!?!?!?!?!_

_Why is this happening?!?!?!_

Yuuri ignored the last messages and clicked his phone off. He rolled over to face Viktor.

“I’m going to go back to my apartment. Hisashi is there and Phichit is freaking out,” he announced.

“He let himself into your apartment?” Viktor asked skeptically.

“I was terribly cruel to him,” Yuuri said softly and Viktor’s face softened. “Plus, if I had treated you the way I had treated him I’m sure you’d find something far more dramatic to do than waiting in an apartment that you are technically on the lease of and have a key to.”

“Mm, fair,” Viktor said, stretching out from where he lay in bed beside Yuuri. Yuuri admired the other man’s back arched off the bed and he groaned as he stretched “Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, I think we’ll need to talk a bit. I’ll text you later though,” Yuuri said, leaning over to place a kiss on Viktor’s lips before rolling out of bed.

“Do you need to borrow some clothes?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri smiled at his attentiveness. He’d left the theater last night in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, which he’d proceeded to sleep in and was still wearing now.

“No, it’s fine.”

“If you’re sure. I’ll see you out, then,” Viktor said, sitting up in bed as Yuuri loitered in the bedroom door.

“No, Vitya, stay in bed, I’ll be fine. I know where the door is.”

But Viktor got out of bed and Yuuri sighed, walking with the man to the door and standing with him in the elevator and letting him hail a cab and giving him one more parting kiss before letting him stuff more than enough money for the cost of the fare to cover the eight-block trip between his and Viktor’s apartments through to the driver and shutting the door.

“I have to say, my walk of shame rides don’t usually tip this well,” the driver joked as he pulled away from the curb.

“Oh, there isn’t anything shameful about Vitya,” Yuuri said lightly.

The got to Yuuri’s building a few minutes later and Yuuri got out and made his way inside and up to the apartment.

He opened the door and was immediately greeted by Phichit.

“Yuuri!” he gasped. “This isn’t the apocalypse is it?”

“No Phichit.”

“Cause I’m just trying to come up with reasons that after all this time Horatio is sitting on our couch trying to make small talk with me as if he’s not one of the four horsemen.”

“Relax Phichit, we had a fight.”

“So this is—him sitting on our sofa and offering to put me in contact with someone he knows at YouTube about a pilot is him coming here with a broken heart to beg for your forgiveness?”

“I’m the one who needs to beg for his,” Yuuri clarified.

“We’re _networking_!”

“Hisashi is very professional.”

“You know what, fine. Later I want details though. So many details.”

“Sure, Peaches,” Yuuri smiled and then made his way further into the apartment to see Hisashi sitting on the couch. He rose immediately upon seeing Yuuri.

“Ah, Yuuri, you’re here.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri offered a sympathetic smile.

“Can we talk?”

“Of course, let’s go to my room.”

Hisashi nodded and turned to offer Phichit a polite smile.

“It was great to finally meet you Phichit. I’ll send you an email introducing you to my contact. They’re really looking to up their original programming, I’m sure with a solid concept you have half a shot of striking a deal.”

“Okay, sure, thanks,” Phichit said. Yuuri led Hisashi away towards his room but glanced at Phichit. The younger man gaped at him, mouthing _what the fuck_.

Yuuri turned back to Hisashi and led him into his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

“Have a seat,” Yuuri said, gesturing to his bed. Hisashi sat down carefully.

“Yuuri—” he began, but Yuuri cut him off.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “You were right, about everything. I’ve been pushing you away. I have trust issues. I was projecting them onto you, trying to get you to leave me.”

Hisashi smiled.

“I know,” he said.

“You—know?”

“You’re a smart man, Yuuri. And I’ve paid for years of therapy. I know you have the emotional intelligence to realize what was motivating your feelings and actions given the opportunity for hindsight.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Would you feel better if I cried or screamed or something?”

Yuuri had never seen the other man do either thing, and the thought horrified Yuuri.

“No,” he said. “Definitely not.”

Hisashi smiled.

“There is something else I wanted to talk about though,” Hisashi said. “Something I want to ask you, and that you need to answer honestly.”

“What?”

“Do you still want to sleep with me?”

They had a lot to talk about, but that’s not what Yuuri had been expecting.

“What?”

“Do you still want to sleep with me?” he repeated.

“I want you, I don’t—I can—I know we haven’t very much for a little while now but—we can. We can.”

“I didn’t ask you if you’d let me sleep with you for the sake of preserving our relationship as it is, I asked if you still want to sleep with me.”

And so Yuuri considered it, though he already knew the answer.

“No,” Yuuri admitted. He didn’t. He hadn’t basically since Viktor. But he couldn’t imagine just ending his relationship with Hisashi. The man had been so monumental in his life, he couldn’t imagine giving up their emotional intimacy, and there were even some aspects of their physical intimacy he wanted to hold onto as well. “But I want you close to me. I want—I don’t want to break up. I want to talk to you and for you to hold me and I want to kiss you sometimes and I—” Yuuri rambled desperately.

“Okay,” Hisashi said.

“Okay?”

“Our relationship can change Yuuri. I can still have an emotionally intimate relationship with you without having sex with you if that’s what you want.”

“But do you want to have sex with me?”

Hisashi shrugged.

“Well that’s a real confidence booster!” Yuuri gasped.

Hisashi laughed.

“Oh, hush, I don’t want to have sex with someone who is not completely entirely 100% really, really into having sex with me. I can find other sexual partners, find other ways of having an orgasm, Yuuri.”

“But I don’t know how to deal with that—that the only reason we aren’t having sex is because of me—that you’d still sleep with me if I wanted to. It’s—it’s—I feel like I’m failing. It’s a lot of pressure.”

“Yuuri, lots of people would gladly have sex with you. You don’t keep yourself up at night stressing up about how you’re disappointing Phichit or Chris and Masumi. None the less any of the plentiful other passing strangers who’ve felt some degree or another or lust towards you.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

Hisashi sighed and rose from the bed to open the bedroom door.

“Phichit,” he called out. A few moments later the confused looking younger man showed up in the doorway.

“Um, yeah?” Phichit asked, looking back and forth between Yuuri and Hisashi.

“Would you have sex with Yuuri if he wanted to have sex with you?” he asked bluntly.

Phichit’s eyes widened and he made eye contact with Yuuri, whose eyes were equally wide.

“What? Is—are you sure this isn’t the end of the world? Or am I dreaming?”

“I—no—would you, Peaches?” Yuuri squeaked.

Phichit sighed.

“Um, yeah,” he admitted, offering Yuuri a sympathetic smile. “Probably.”

What? _What?_

Phichit was his best friend! How could—all this time? How could he have not known?

“What?” Yuuri gasped aloud. “You never told me!”

Phichit sighed again before he made his way over to Yuuri and sat down beside him on the bed.

“What’s the point? You never wanted me. Not having you in my life would hurt me more than you not liking me back in that way. I moved on,” he shrugged. “I haven’t been pining for you or anything for years now, although maybe that’s not 100% true. But actually— I’ve actually—um started seeing someone,” Phichit mumbled, blushing.

Yuuri couldn’t help but grin at his friend’s obvious display of infatuation.

“What?” he gasped. “Wait who? And you get mad at me for withholding details of my life!”

Phichit shrugged.

“You don’t seem to care as much about my life as I care about yours.”

Yuuri felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.

“Peaches, I care,” he insisted.

“It’s fine, Yuuri. We both have things about ourselves that the other wishes were different, I’m sure. I love you anyway.”

And that was probably right. Phichit drove Yuuri insane sometimes. He could be so open and brash and carefree made Yuuri uncomfortable. But Yuuri had always thought that was just something he alone had to bear in the name of someone like him having a friend at all. He’d never imagined that that hurt could go both ways.

Which was foolish.

“I love you too,” Yuuri whispered.

“It might be appropriate for you to hug,” Hisashi suggested from where he still stood by the door, having watched their conversation silently. “Just an idea though.”

Yuuri and Phichit both laughed and Yuuri leaned forward to embrace his best friend.

“His name is Seung-Gil,” Phichit murmured into Yuuri’s shoulder. “Otabek’s classmate from the video shoot. We actually have a lecture together, but I’d never noticed him. He stayed over after the wrap party.”

“Oh?” Yuuri said as he pulled out of the embrace.

“It started mostly as just sex,” Phichit shrugged. “He was there. I was there. We bonded over being Asians in America refusing to use Anglicized names. He got nicer the more he drank. I had been kind of going insane, baring witness to your relationships—I just wanted something, anything. He kissed me back when I kissed him and told me to keep going. But after just hooking up a few times we started going out on real dates. And I think I actually might like him, like really like him.”

Yuuri smiled.

“I’m happy for you, Peaches.”

“I’m happy for you too, Yuuri,” Phichit said, glancing back at Hisashi. “I honestly had always wondered if he was just like ancient and ugly and that’s why you hid him.

Both Yuuri and Hisashi laughed.

“So, have I made my point?” Hisashi asked, and Yuuri turned back to face him.

“Yeah, I guess,” he admitted timidly.  

“Well, um, if we’re good then, I’m gonna make like a tree and leave,” Phichit said, standing up from the bed and heading towards the door, offering Yuuri a salute on the way out.

“I still don’t want to be just friends with you, though,” Yuuri said to Hisashi once Phichit had left the room. “I’m friends with Chris, and it’s fine, but it’s—that’s not want I want us to be.”

“Not everything has to fit into boxes, Yuuri,” Hisashi said, closing the door after Phichit and coming to sit down beside him on the bed. “Words can be helpful, but sometimes they fail us. Maybe if you spend enough time researching on the internet you’ll find the language to describe exactly what we are, but that doesn’t really change anything, does it? It just makes you feel more seen and less alone,” Hisashi said. “But I already see you Yuuri. I see you and I’ll meet you where you are, alright?”

Yuuri felt a pang in his chest and a sting of tears in his eyes.

How could he have gotten so lucky?

_How could he have tried to ruin this?_

“So, if I want to spend the rest of the morning lying in bed with you that’s fine?” Yuuri said, making to lie down on his bed.

“Yes,” Hisashi said, coming to lay down beside him so that he was spooning him.

“And if I sometimes want you to kiss me, maybe not real deep, but like on the top of my head, that’s fine?”

“Yes,” Hisashi murmured as he pressed his lips into Yuuri’s head.

“And if I still want you to call me baby sometimes, while you’re holding me, after you’ve kissed me on the head?”

“Sure, baby.”

“And if I want you to fly me to Dubai for my birthday next year, we can spend very, very little time this time around in a hotel room?”

“Definitely.”

“And if I maybe want Viktor to come as well?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Is that something _you’d_ want?”

“I’d love to know the man that’s completely stolen the heart of the man I love, Yuuri.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I mean. I think we’ll have to go slowly. But I want you at our wedding, and it would be awkward for you to meet him for the first time then,” Yuuri said offhandedly.

“You want to marry him?”

“I mean, I don’t know. Maybe?” Yuuri admitted. “Probably? Not quite yet, obviously. But someday. Probably sooner than I might have previously thought decent.”

“Oh,” Hisashi said, and Yuuri could already tell his tone was light and teasing, “Well where would your life be without a man coming into it and introducing you to things you never previously thought were decent?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. Hisashi couldn’t see his expression, but still he laughed.

“Hisashi?” Yuuri asked after a few moments of peaceful silence.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Yuuri.”

A few more moments of silence.

“Hisashi?”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“I love him more.”

“I know, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two chapters and an epilogue left. ~~Which is good because I've lost control of this fic.~~
> 
>  **Up Next:** Viktor wants more, but isn't sure what more is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gives Viktor something he’s been wanting for a long time. Viktor tries desperately to figure out what he could possibly give Yuuri in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Warnings** : Hisashi and Yuuri are cute. Yuuri reduces Viktor to tears while having sex. Viktor is an adorable love-sick idiot. What else is new?

Life always felt a little strange now for Yuuri. Not in the panic inducing, nauseating way it had felt before sometimes. But strange none the less.

It was strange like he was in a dream.

He’d told Viktor about his relationship with Hisashi and how it was going to change. Viktor had been reassuring, “ _You can still sleep with him if you want! Really, don’t change because of me!_ ” But Yuuri had reassured him right back. This wasn’t because of Viktor.

Okay, that wasn’t true. It was because of Viktor. If he’d never met Viktor he and Hisashi would probably still have an active sex life. But once Viktor came along, Yuuri didn’t want anyone else like that anymore. He didn’t know why, and he tried not to spend too much time obsessing about it. He didn’t know why two sexual relationships had felt like a mandatory minimum for Yuuri before and now things were different.

The only thing that really mattered in the change was that neither Viktor nor Hisashi nor anyone else in Yuuri’s life who knew about his relationships made Yuuri feel like he’d finally been _fixed_ for deciding he only wanted to have sex with one person, or that he was even more broken for wanting a romantic but not sexual relationship with Hisashi.

This new arrangement was just as valid as the last one, and he made sure to tell Viktor that.

He still could tell, though, that Viktor was a little satisfied. Not in a way where his reassurances that he was fine with their relationship the past several months had been lies, but in a way that it was clear that Viktor felt a little like he’d won—mounted his flagpole in Yuuri, so to speak, and even though it wasn’t the first flagpole or even the biggest, it was the only one remaining and was going to be the last if either of them had anything to say about it.

The look on Hisashi’s face when Yuuri said that out loud, albeit it very quietly, to Hisashi as they sat together in a very nice restaurant over a Valentine’s Day dinner was priceless.

“I’m lucky to have you, whether or not my…flagpole is still in you,” Hisashi laughed. “Does Viktor know you’re funny yet, or has he not reached that level?”

“Viktor is a little hard to joke with, he takes everything so seriously,” Yuuri shrugged. “He makes me laugh though, being so ridiculous as he is.”

“I’m sure someday the novelty of you will wear off and you’ll get there.”

“Mmm, maybe. Probably won’t be until I’m like sixty though. It’s okay though, I like him as he is, he doesn’t need to mellow anytime soon.”

“So, are you ready to go?” Hisashi asked. “Do you want some coffee or tea or something before we go?

Yuuri hummed passively.

After this he was going to go meet Viktor for… dessert. Or Viktor would spend exactly fifteen minutes gushing over the tiramisu Yuuri made until he found a reason to smear some whipped cream on Yuuri’s face and lick it off and then would spend at least an hour screwing Yuuri into his king-sized mattress, with the briefest of possible intermissions between rounds.

“Okay, okay, I’ll get the check. I know being away from Viktor for a whole two hours is hard for you.”

“It’s not _hard_ , I’m excited to be here with you,” Yuuri stressed. “But I do miss him, I guess. But we’re going to the movie theater with the stupidly expensive oversized chairs tomorrow after work so it’s not like I’m just ditching you until the next time you’re in New York.”

“And you’re going to snuggle me enough to last until the next time I see you?” Hisashi asked.

“Not if you’re that cutesy about it,” Yuuri protested. “But yes, I’d expect you to hold me,” he added quietly. 

Now it was Hisashi who hummed passively and flagged down a waitress.

And so this is how things worked now, or how Yuuri imagined it was going to work now, since this was the first time Hisashi had been back in New York since their relationship was renegotiated a few weeks ago.

Yuuri still had his regular skype sessions, text conversations, and phone calls with Hisashi almost daily, but they just talked about their days or their lives or drama in either of their professional fields instead of having phone sex. But that was how things had always been, up until the point in the conversation where Yuuri would previously beg for Hisashi and Hisashi would tell Yuuri to take off his pants and show him how much he wanted him.

But all that meant was that they just had more time for talking now, which was by no means a bad thing. Sex with Hisashi had always been good, but it had never really been the reason why Yuuri had held onto the older man so frantically. After all that’s why he’d taken secondary partners in the first place—Hisashi was only ever able to physically touch him once every month or so.

In all honesty, in some ways it was better now that he and Hisashi weren’t having sex. Previously their time together would be spent entirely locked away in a hotel room, with only the occasional outing very reluctantly taken. Now when Hisashi was in town he would get to go out with him. Got to explore the world with him and laugh with him and just hold hands as they walked around the city.

And now Hisashi was in town for Valentine’s Day so Yuuri had met him for dinner in a restaurant, instead of sex and room service in a hotel suite. Yuuri had met him for dinner and they’d had a lovely time talking. Yuuri had met him for dinner and they’d had a lovely time and now Hisashi was helping Yuuri on with his coat, so he could go drop Yuuri off with Viktor. And Viktor would shower him with praise and make him laugh and make him feel so loved and insist that he came at least twice before they could fall asleep tangled in each other’s arm.

It was as close to the perfect arrangement in Yuuri’s mind as he could possibly imagine.

 _Except_ for the fact that it would involve Hisashi and Viktor meeting each other face to face, both of them knowing who the other one was, for the first time. But Yuuri was trying not to think too hard about that.

It wasn’t a make or break moment for whether this relationship could work long term.

Definitely wasn’t that at all.

“We’re meeting at Washington Square park?” Hisashi confirmed as they walked out of the restaurant.

Yuuri nodded. The park was a few blocks away from the restaurant and a quick car ride back to Viktor’s apartment.

“I could have just dropped you off at his apartment.”

“Neutral ground is better.”

“You make it sound like a carefully chosen location for a first date. Or a ransom exchange.”

“I mean, it’s not a ransom exchange, I hope, but it is sort of a first date,” Yuuri said. “Not that you’re dating Viktor, unless you want to, I guess, but I’ve never pictured us in some kind of… throuple. But it’s the first date for me that will be like this. Hopefully the first one of many, I hope you guys can develop some kind of working relationship at the very least.”

“So now we’re business partners or something?” Hisashi teased.

“No!” Yuuri protested. “I mean, god I hope not. It’s just, I want you to, you know, like each other.”

“I’m sure it will be fine Yuuri, he seems like a really great guy who is willing to do just about anything to make you happy, including being perfectly pleasant to me.”

“And you’ll be nice to him too?” Yuuri asked. Hisashi just laughed and threw his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“So where is he? Did you arrange some super special specific meeting place?”

“Just under the arch,” Yuuri muttered, ducking his head timidly.

Hisashi pulled him into his side and pressed a kiss to the crown of Yuuri’s head.

“I love you,” he said lightly.

“I love you too.”

“Is that him?” Hisashi asked as they walked into the park. Yuuri looked to see a tall man leaning against the inner wall of the arch, silvery hair glowing in the moonlight.

Yuuri nodded and Hisashi gave Yuuri’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Yuuri!” Viktor cried out and was suddenly bounding up to them, coming to a stop as he stood before them.

“Hello, I’m Viktor Nikiforov,” Viktor offered immediately, sticking out his hand to Hisashi. Hisashi smiled pleasantly and took the offered hand. “I believe we’ve met before. I’ll have to buy you another drink sometime, really."

“Hisashi Mooroka,” Hisashi said in return. “And that’s a nice gesture, but I’m sure unnecessary.”

“Well, er, I guess we should be going then,” Yuuri quickly interjected, finding the moment more uncomfortable than he expected even though it was going perfectly fine.

“Wait, Viktor, would it be alright if I asked you for your phone number?” Hisashi asked. “I don’t expect to use it regularly, but I imagine it could be good in case of emergencies.”

Yuuri watched as Viktor’s eyes widened.

“Oh, sure,” he said. “That’s a great idea.”

Yuuri was a little dumbstruck himself but watching Hisashi smile at Viktor so calmly and patiently in a trademark Morooka way and Viktor looking wide eyed but still oozing charm like some kind of manic-pixie deer in the headlights in a trademark Viktor way set Yuuri as ease.

“Are you sure about that Hisashi? Just yesterday Viktor called me out of the shower saying he had an emergency and then the emergency turned out to be that he wanted me to get the cereal out of the cabinet for him.”

“And why couldn’t he do that himself? He’s taller than you,” Hisashi pointed out.

“Oh, the emergency wasn’t the cereal, it was that he hadn’t seen my bare ass while bent over in a whole hour and the cereal was in the lower cabinets and I, thinking it was an actual emergency, hadn’t taken the time to grab a towel,” Yuuri explained.

Hisashi nodded seriously, but a smile was just tugging at the corner of his mouth, “I think that's a chance then I’ll just have to take.”

Then he took out his phone and pulled up a new contact and passed the phone to Viktor. Viktor gaped at the phone for a few moments, looking back and forth between Yuuri and Hisashi before taking the phone and plugging the information in and handing it back.

“Alright, I’ll send you a text,” Hisashi smiled. “Have a good night, Yuuri,” he said before leaning in to give Yuuri a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Viktor,” Hisashi acknowledge with a nod.

Yuuri smiled and nodded before taking a monumental feeling step away from Hisashi and to Viktor, reaching out to wrap an arm around Viktor’s waist as he came to stand beside him.

“Tomorrow,” he confirmed and with that Hisashi turned and walked away.

Yuuri turned to look up at Viktor.

“You doing alright there, Vitya?” Yuuri asked softly.

“He really loves you,” Viktor observed without providing further commentary.

“And I love him,” Yuuri said. “We’re a little old-married-couple-y Viktor. Don’t worry about it. Our relationship is different. I like that we’re different.”

“I know, it’s just, it’s different to see. I’ll get used to it.”

“We should get home,” Yuuri said. “It’s cold.”

“Alright, sure. It’s taken everything in me not to eat the tiramisu you left in the fridge all day,” Viktor said lightly and Yuuri felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“You better not have!” Yuuri teased.

“I said almost!” Viktor said. “Come on now, I want to make out with you in the back of a cab and make the driver really uncomfortable.”

Yuuri laughed and grabbed Viktor’s hand as they made their way out of the park and towards the street.

The car ride was brief, but went exactly as Viktor said it would, with a little bit of extra groping as well.

The cab driver looked very glad to drop them off.

Then they went up to the apartment and Yuuri fed Viktor tiramisu and he gushed over it as Yuuri had known he would. Once they had finished, Yuuri shooed Viktor off to the bed room to “get ready and wait for him” while he cleaned up.

Viktor did so with only a little reluctance, never eager to leave Yuuri’s side, but always eager for the activity that would be coming next.

And Yuuri, feeling a little cruel, took his time, making sure to load the dishwasher and wipe down the table and counters before finally going to join Viktor in the bedroom.

The moment he opened the door though, he realized that the night wasn’t going to go _exactly_ as he’d expected it to.

Viktor was already naked.

That was hardly unfamiliar, though.

Viktor was already naked and stretched out on the bed.

Viktor was already naked and stretched out on the bed and Yuuri instantly was recalled to the memory of the first time that Viktor had ever fucked him in Japan and their roles were reversed, Viktor standing in the doorway that time while Yuuri had spread _himself_ out on the bed.

But while Yuuri had lay on the bed that night giving a bit of a performance, making sure to run his hands over himself and part his lips and tilt back his head in a way that was textbook seduction, there was nothing about the way Viktor looked tonight that gave any hint that the man was trying to perform or seduce or do just about anything but come.

He instead lay on the bed, back arching off the mattress, jerking himself far too quickly for foreplay.

“Yuuri, please,” he moaned.

In a second Yuuri, still fully dressed, was on the bed kneeling over Viktor, a hand reaching out to tenderly stroke platinum hair off the other man’s forehead.

“Vitya, stop.”

Viktor’s hand stilled, and he stared up at Yuuri with wide eyes.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing, silly man? Trying to finish before I’m even undressed,” Yuuri chided fondly, leaning down to whisper the words close to Viktor’s ear so he knew that the man could feel his breath on his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor gasped as Yuuri dared to make contact, placing a kiss on the other mans jaw. “I was just thinking about you and I couldn’t help myself, wanted to be ready for you. I didn’t think you’d take so long.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, moving his hand from Viktor’s forehead to stroke down his cheek. “How were you thinking about me?”

Viktor blushed.

“Surely it can’t be that bad? I rode you on an ice rink for fucks sake. Not to mention the hand job I gave you under a blanket while on the plane back from Japan.”

“It’s not bad, it’s just, I don’t know if it’s something you like doing,” Viktor said, biting his lip. Yuuri sighed at the man’s nervous hesitation. When would he understand that when it comes to Viktor the man could very likely never do anything wrong?

Slowly Yuuri slid his fingers across the other man’s jaw and over to his mouth, pressing his thumb against Viktor’s bottom lip to pull it free from where it was tugged up in between his teeth. Then once the man’s lips were fully exposed, Yuuri claimed them.

“Vitya, I’d do anything for you,” he whispered as he pulled away.

“Anything?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri hummed as he began to trail his hand down Viktor’s body, crawling backwards down the man until he was positioned between the man’s legs.

“Anything,” he murmured, before adjusting Viktor so he could easily suck one of the man’s balls into his mouth, eliciting a gasp from the other man. After a teasing twirl of his tongue he pulled off, “You certainly shouldn’t be afraid to ask.”

And the most brilliant thing was that Yuuri knew Viktor expected him to go up—to run a lick up the underside of his cock or to swallow him whole, it didn’t matter, but he knew despite all of his very apparent hopes Viktor expected Yuuri to go up.

But instead, Yuuri went down.

Viktor gasped in surprise as Yuuri’s spread apart Viktor’s cheeks and lapped at him.

Yuuri pushed at Viktor’s knees as the man mewled, bending them up to try and make that angle better, but it wasn’t enough to give him quite the level of access he wanted. Viktor would have pushed up Yuuri’s legs, would have had him hold onto his knees, but while Viktor _could_ bend that way, he likely wouldn’t be comfortable in that position for as long as Yuuri would want him to hold it.

“Would it be easier for you on your knees, Vitya? Closer to the edge of the bed and I’ll get on the floor? You don’t bend like I do,” Yuuri said a bit sympathetically, hoping not to remind Viktor too harshly of his declining athleticism. He slid out from between Viktor’s legs and onto the floor to kneel at the edge of the bed to wait for Viktor’s response.

Thankfully though, Viktor turned himself over and scooched down the bed quickly, presenting his ass to Yuuri after only a few seconds.

 _Holy Fuck_ , Yuuri thought as he enjoyed the view. Viktor praised Yuuri’s ass all the time, but Viktor’s wasn’t anything to scoff at. It was round and firm, and his hole twitched vulgarly in the middle of it all.

Yuuri allowed himself to take a moment to take it in and cop a feel before getting back to work.

“Fuck, baby!” Viktor gasped as Yuuri pressed his tongue in after just enough teasing.

“Grab the lube off of the nightstand for me?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor’s hand, which had previously been grasping the covers like he’d been holding on for dear life, flew over to the nightstand to grab the bottle before practically throwing it back at Yuuri as Viktor fell forwards onto his elbows.

Yuuri chuckled and opened the bottle, squirting some out onto his fingers and pressing the slick against Viktor.

“Yuuri,” Viktor groaned as Yuuri continued to work into him. “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, fuck, baby, so good.”

The cries became incoherent, although Yuuri doubted they were still in English, as Viktor turned to press his face into the mattress.

“Make as much noise as you want, daddy,” Yuuri teased. “Tell me how much you love me, how much you want me, need me.”

“I need you, baby, fuck!” Viktor cried as Yuuri pressed in another finger.

“Patience, Vitya.”

Viktor groaned.

“You might be ready, daddy, but I’m not,” Yuuri said.

In an instant Viktor had rolled over and was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Yuuri kneeling, fully dressed, on the ground.

Slowly, Yuuri stood up and sat down in Viktor’s lap.

“Watch me?” Yuuri asked as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Viktor nodded.

“Make yourself comfortable, Vitya,” Yuuri said, standing up from Viktor’s lap, and Viktor reluctantly moved back on the bed to the position Yuuri had first found him in, propped up against the pillows.

“Touch yourself Vitya, but slowly this time.”

Viktor grasped himself and stroked slowly while Yuuri peeled off his shirt.

“Are you sure you’re ready for me, daddy?” Yuuri asked as he undid the button of his pants and slowly pushed them down.

“Maybe I could just dance for you instead?” Yuuri teased, swinging his hips as he walked closer to Viktor.

“I’m certainly ready for you though,” Yuuri continued, grasping his erection through his briefs, readjusting himself so his dick could stand up properly, cock head nearly peeking out of the waistband.

Viktor whimpered.

“You want to see how ready for you I am?”

Viktor nodded, looking pained as he stopped stroking himself, instead just firmly grasping the base of his cock.

Yuuri slipped his thumbs under the waistband and slowly removed the last remaining article of clothing, carefully stepping out of them before snapping them at Viktor so they hit the other man square in the chest.

“Do you want to be on your knees again?” Yuuri asked as he sauntered over to the bed.

“No, I want to see you,” Viktor said as he spread his legs wide for Yuuri.

“Okay.”

Yuuri crawled onto the bed and knelt between Viktor’s legs. He retrieved the bottle or lube and slicked himself down before leaning over Viktor, claiming his lips for a slow kiss.

“Please,” Viktor whispered against Yuuri’s mouth. “Now, baby, please,” Viktor begged.

Yuuri couldn’t help but oblige him this time.

He pulled back for a second to get himself lined up with Viktor before leaning back down, resting his forehead against Viktor’s and looking him in the eyes as he slowly pushed in.

Yuuri wanted to make a thousand sounds as Viktor’s tight heat embraced him, but none of them found their way to his lips and instead all of them came out of Viktor’s mouth instead so instead he just nuzzled his nose against the other man as Viktor let out broken moans.

He kept them together like that as he pulled out and pushed in again, determined to set a slow pace but making each thrust count, foreheads pressed together, noses nuzzling, lips occasionally meeting for open mouthed kisses.

Viktor was alarmingly quiet, letting out mostly soft whimpers as Yuuri maintained his torturously slow pace.

Then Yuuri realized that Viktor was crying.

“Vitya!” Yuuri gasped, pulling out of the other man but only pulling away just enough to reach out a hand to cup Viktor’s face and wipe away the tears with the pad of his thumb. “What’s the matter? Am I hurting you?”

“Please, don’t stop!” Viktor said, grabbing onto the back of Yuuri’s head and pulling their faces back together.

At the encouragement, Yuuri pushed back in.

“Is it intense?” Yuuri asked, but Viktor only responded by kissing him.

Yuuri smiled into the kiss.

“Is my cock too much for you, daddy?” he teased as their lips broke apart.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whimpered. “More, please, more,” he said, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Yuuri picked up the pace, the force of his thrusts knocking their heads together.

“Are you close, Vitya? Can you touch yourself?”

Hesitantly Viktor reached down to stroke himself and Yuuri worked to angle himself to thrust even deeper.

“I’m getting close, daddy,” Yuuri gasped. “You’ve done so well, keeping up with me,” he tried to tease, but his voice was growing strained. “Fuck, you’re so good. You’re beautiful, Vitya. You’re so beautiful and I don’t tell you enough, but you’re beautiful and strong and sexy and I love you,” Yuuri began to ramble as he started to lose himself in the sensation of fucking Viktor. “I love the way you fuck me, I love the way you make me laugh, I love the way you take care of me.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor cried, shaking his head as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. Yuuri could tell that he was coming by the look on his face and the way his muscles contracted around Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri kissed the tears away, continuing to babble to the man as he chased his own orgasm.

“Amazing, you’re so fucking amazing, I can’t believe you’re real,” Yuuri gasped. “Vitya, do you want me to come in you?”

The only answer Viktor gave was to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s back and pulled him down onto him, so their stomachs pressed together and Yuuri could feel the slick of Viktor’s come. He continued to angle his hips in and out of Viktor until with one final thrust he came.

Once he was spent, Yuuri made to pull out and push himself off Viktor, to clean themselves up and settle in to a more comfortable position, but instead Viktor clung tightly to him.

“Just stay here, Yuuri please for a while?” Viktor murmured, his voice still desperate and broken sounding. “Let me feel you, all of you?”

“Okay Vitya,” Yuuri said, nuzzling his face into the crook of Viktor’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered, knowing it could never become redundant.

“You’re everything, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered. “I’ll never be able to tell you how much you mean to me.”

“You don’t need to,” Yuuri reassured. “You show me every day.”

****

Viktor had a problem.

He was in love with Yuuri Katsuki.

He was in love with Yuuri Katsuki and he wanted to do something about it.

He wanted to do something about it, but he was running out of things to do.

He’d been trying to show his love for Yuuri in every way he could think of. From telling the younger man at least a dozen times a day, to buying him gifts, to taking him out, to holding him on the couch late at night or spending too much time cuddling in bed in the morning, to using so many endearments in multiple languages he began to worry they might lose meaning.

And then there was the sex. Viktor had been trying so earnestly to show his love through sex. They called it making love for a reason, and every time Viktor fucked Yuuri he tried to make it mean something—he tried to make it mean everything.

But then Yuuri had fucked him and Viktor was completely gone.

It _had_ meant everything to Viktor. It was more than Viktor was convinced he was possibly ever able to convey when he fucked Yuuri. It had been absolutely perfect. The most perfectly two people had ever been together, you could never convince him otherwise. To say it was the best sex of his life was an understatement.

He didn’t care how sappy and melodramatic it sounded, Yuuri had pushed into him and it had completed him. Viktor had been feeling empty before Yuuri came into his life, sure. But Yuuri had already done so much to fill him with love and life, he hadn’t imagined that the young man could do more.

But he did. He’d thrust into him and leaned down so their foreheads pressed together and stared into his eyes so intensely and fucked him so slowly and Viktor had cried because it was all too much but still the only thing he could do was beg for more.

And in the week since it had happened, Viktor had been trying to figure out what he could possibly ever do to make Yuuri feel the way Yuuri made him feel.

He’d tried fucking Yuuri again, hoping that Yuuri fucking him had been a masterclass on how to fuck someone and that he’d be an expert now, but while it was as amazing, and while Yuuri so clearly loved every second of it, Viktor didn’t feel like he was giving Yuuri enough.

And it was so strange. In nearly every previous relationship he’d ever had, Viktor had always been the one who loved the other person more. He’d always been the one that was just a little more enthusiastic, that was a little more amazed that he had someone to love than that someone was about having the chance to love him.

But somehow, quietly and without even seeming to try, Yuuri had become the _more_. He’d become the _too much_ —roles that had previously been reserved for Viktor.

Viktor had told Yuuri to give it to him.

But he’d never expected it could be like this.

“Yura?” Viktor asked, turning to look at his younger brother who sat beside Otabek on the couch playing a video game. Yuri either didn’t hear him or ignored him, but it was probably the latter.

Yuri had come to New York for a holiday weekend he had off school, and of course was spending every minute of it he could with Otabek. Viktor however did not have access to his usual preferred choice of company. Yuuri’s dance company was hosting some kind of masterclass workshop that weekend that Yuuri was assisting with so Viktor had been left without him for a Saturday afternoon, which was a real rarity and Viktor sorely missed him.

“If you loved someone a lot, like more than you previously thought it was possible to love someone, what would you do to let them know?” Viktor asked.

Yuri still ignored him and instead the sound of a machine gun echoed through the room.

“Yes!” Yuuri yelled. “Take that you losers!”

“Yura!” Viktor chided, getting up to stand in front of the television. “I asked you a question.”

“Move you idiot!” Yuri screamed, but Viktor held his ground. “I don’t want to talk about your fucking boyfriend!”

“It’s probably just best if you indulge him, Yura,” Otabek suggested. “I’ve paused the game.”

Yuri let out an exasperated noise.

“How the fuck would I know anything about showing someone you love them? I don’t exactly love anyone!”

“That’s not true, Yura, and you know it,” Viktor insisted. “I need ideas. I don’t know what to do!”

“You could break up with him,” Yuri suggested. “He’s too good for you anyway.”

“Yura!” Viktor whined.

“Oh my god, are you actually going to cry?”

“No,” Viktor said, but sniffed loudly none-the-less.

“Do you have to do anything?” Otabek said suddenly.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you have to do anything? I’m sure he knows just by you wanting to spend time with him.”

“Oh?” Viktor said, quirking an eyebrow. “And has that worked for you?”

Otabek shrugged.

“I think I’m more of a… patient man than you are, sir,” they exchanged a long look in that moment. Viktor hummed and nodded, and reassurance flashed on Otabek’s face. “I’m sure you don’t need to do anything, just be there.”

“Hm,” Viktor said, thoughtfully. “Maybe I could find a way to be there for him even more.”

“Whatever, loser, could you just fucking get out from in front of the tv?” Yuri shouted, and Viktor nodded, going to sit back down.

He had some thinking to do.

****

_Chris?_

_Yes, Viktor?_

_Do you think it’s too soon_

The text cut off and the typing bubble appeared as Viktor clearly made to finish the thought. Chris held his breath, already knowing this could be going nowhere good.

_For Yuuri and I to get a puppy together?_

Never mind. This was possibly worse than he’d imagined.

_You already have a dog._

_I don’t see how between work_

_and Yuuri you expect to have time for a puppy._

_But that’s the thing._

_Yuuri and I would have to spend more time together,_

_right?_

_I mean. Probably not?_

_You already spend as much time as you possibly can_

_without living together._

Viktor never responded to that and Chris let out a groan.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Masumi asked from the other side of the bed.

“I think I just gave Viktor the idea to ask Yuuri to move in,” Chris sighed.

“Hm,” Masumi said. “It looks like you’ll owe me money then.”

“Okay, one, they haven’t done it yet. And two, moving in and getting married are different things.”

“The terms weren’t married, just engaged. And if they’re talking about moving in at three and a half months, I am very confident they’ll be engaged by six.”

Chris let out a huff and rolled over to go back to sleep and hopefully wake up in a different universe where he hadn’t introduced Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, because somehow, someway, Viktor had found ways to be more horrifying being in love than he had been being lonely.

****

“I feel like I’m suddenly in some kind of mafia movie or something,” Phichit observed as Viktor sat down across from him in the coffee shop.

“I have only ever offered you my thanks,” Viktor said teasingly. “And I certainly have never left a horsehead in your bed.”

“Yes, well,” Phichit said, taking a sip of his latte, “I’ve never exactly hung out with you without Yuuri before.”

“I have a question for you,” Viktor said bluntly.

“Ah, yes, I mean, I assumed, please refer to my previous point.”

Viktor fiddled with a crumpled sugar packet. Phichit sighed.

“So, Viktor, what did you want to ask me?”

“IwantYuuritomoveinwithme,” Viktor said quickly.

“Excuse me, I didn’t quite catch that? It also didn’t sound like a question.”

“I wanted to know if it would be okay if Yuuri moved in with me,” Viktor said. “I mean, I know you guys are roommates. And I also know Hisashi helps pay for that apartment and I don’t know if he’ll do that if Yuuri isn’t living there, but I’ll help with the rent if you need it. I mean, if Yuuri agrees to move in with me, of course,” Viktor rambled.

“You want him to move into your apartment with you?”

Phichit enjoyed the look of surprise on the man’s face.

“Er, yes?”

“Yuuri wants a townhouse,” Phichit informed him.

“Oh.”

“Just so you know,” Phichit shrugged. “He probably wouldn’t manage to tell you himself until you’ve been married for ten years.”

“Alright. Um, I should ask him to move in before I buy the townhouse, right?”

“Probably. Touring houses is fun and domestic, you guys would be adorable at it.”

“I didn’t think that someone could be adorable while looking at property,” Viktor scratched the back of his neck.

“You should also probably make it seem like you were planning on moving anyway, independent of him, unless you enjoy arguing with him.”

Viktor nodded. “But, like, you’re okay with it?”

“I’m sure it will be fine, Viktor. Worst case scenario I’ll have to move. It’s a nice apartment, but it wouldn’t be the end of the world. And it’s not like I wasn’t expecting it as something that would come up eventually.”

“But is three and a half months too soon?”

“Oh, definitely,” Phichit laughed.

“What?”

“Of course it’s too soon, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do it or that Yuuri won’t agree.”

“Oh, um, alright. So it’s not a bad idea then?”

“I mean, it probably is.”

“Phichit!”

“Well, I’m sure not moving in is probably just as bad of an idea.”

“Great.”

“Don’t worry about it Viktor, you guys are both disasters but for some reason it works.”

“Thanks for the encouragement, glad to have your support,” Viktor sighed.

“Anytime, Nikiforov, anytime.”

****

**Viktor Nikiforov**

_Can we talk?_

It had been over a week since Hisashi had left New York, and he was honestly a little surprised that it had taken Viktor this long to come up with a reason to contact him.

_Sure, I’m in between meetings._

_Do you want me to call you?_

The response came a bit slower, and Hisashi could sense Viktor’s uncertainty from thousands of miles away.

_Texting is fine._

_I just wanted to know if I could asK Yuuri to move in with me._

_Are you asking for my blessing?_

_That’s sweet Nikiforov._

_I’m not proposing to him!_

_I just, I mean, his apartment is your thing._

_And I don’t want to take that from you._

_The apartment is Yuuri’s thing._

_It’s the place where he lives so he isn’t homeless._

_And I’ve been told he spends very little time there now a days._

_I myself have only been there about twice,_

_so I certainly have no emotional investment in it._

_Oh. Okay. I just figured it’s something you gave to him._

_I’ve always given Yuuri things he needs._

_If he doesn’t need an apartment anymore, so be it._

_I’ll pay the rent to the end of the lease_

_and help Phichit find a new place._

_Oh, okay._

_Don’t worry about it._

_Um. Mooroka?_

_Yes, Nikifoorv?_

_Do you think Yuuri will say yes?_

Hisashi smiled and rolled his eyes. If only Viktor knew.

_I think it’s very likely._

_Are you going to get him a townhouse?_

_What is it with the townhouse?_

_Why does everyone know this but me?_

_But yes I’ve already met with an agent._

_Good._

_Invite me over for dinner sometime after you’ve moved in._

_Oh, alright._

_Anything else, Viktor?_

_No._

_Thank you._

_Good luck._

Hisashi smiled as he clicked back to his conversation with Yuuri.

**Yuuri**

_Do you think he’ll say yes?_

Hisashi typed out the reply.

_I really wouldn’t worry about it, baby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! We’re so close to the end! The next chapter is technically the last chapter (but there will be an epilogue). This has also been *probably* the last time Hisashi will be physically present in the fic, although he’ll probably make brief appearances in other ways. Sorry though for all of you who grew to actually really like him. (Who knew that would happen? Certainly not me.)
> 
>  **Up Next** : The gang heads to Spain. Because that’s something that happened in canon, or something, I guess.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has questions to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Warnings:** This is the last chapter!!!! Otherwise though things happen in this chapter that haven’t happened before on this fic, but none of them require any additional warnings.

“The hotel has a baby-sitting service, we can hire you a nanny if you’re going to behave like a child,” Viktor said, his smile tight.

Yuri scowled at his older brother.

“I am not a child!” he yelled. “I’m sixteen now!”

And he was. He’d turned sixteen a whole two weeks ago.

One more birthday closer to officially not being a minor so that people could stop accusing him of being a child. He was also in the middle of a growth spurt it seemed, which would only help the issue, hopefully. He was almost as tall as Otabek now and he hoped he would be at least as tall as his brother within the next few years.

“You’re still not of the legal drinking age in Spain and will not be admitted into a club,” Viktor insisted, his tone patronizing.

Yuri wanted to kick him. Instead he stomped his foot angrily and crossed his arms over his chest.

He turned to look at Yuuri.

“Come on, Katsudon, you’re not really going to make me sit alone in a hotel room all night while everyone goes out?”

Viktor was a stubborn idiot, always and forever. But while Yuri still didn’t think he’d ever understand what the dancer saw in his brother, one of the many okay-ish things about their relationship was that Yuuri did at the very least tend to force Viktor to have some common sense at least occasionally.

Yuuri looked at him sympathetically and bit his lip.

“I could stay with you, if you want,” he said after a moment.

That wasn’t exactly the response Yuri had been hoping for, although hanging out with Yuuri would probably be better than spending the evening alone, and it would have the added benefit of driving Viktor mad.

That had become one of Yuri’s new favorite methods of annoying Viktor, actually—whenever Yuri would come into the city to visit and if Otabek was busy, Yuri would ask Yuuri to hang out with him and very purposefully not invite Viktor. At least fifty percent of the time Viktor invited himself along anyway, but sometimes Yuuri would pull Viktor aside and talk quietly to him and Viktor would sulk away and then the two of them would spend some time alone, peacefully Viktor-free.

“What? Yuuri, no! You can’t!” Viktor immediately protested and threw himself at his boyfriend, tangling his arms around Yuuri’s neck. Yuri rolled his eyes.

“It isn’t fair, really, to make him stay here alone, he’s just as much of a part of the reason we’re here as I am, anyway,” Yuuri said quietly to Viktor, his voice tender in a way that made Yuri want to vomit.

Pushing the tone aside though, Yuri harrumphed with satisfaction. He _was_ a part of the reason they’d gone to Spain. It was the music video that he and Yuuri had danced in that had become so popular and gotten Beka a spot at a festival in Spain that spring afterall. It was he and Yuuri who had performed during Beka’s set at said festival last night. And now Beka had been invited to guest DJ at a club and Yuri was supposed to sit in the hotel while everyone went out?

It was his spring break, dammit! He was supposed to be having fun.

And of course, on one hand, some time away from Viktor and Yuuri might not be a bad thing—Viktor had insisted on getting a hotel suite so that Yuri could stay with them instead of letting him get his own room or stay with Beka like he wanted. He’d already walked in to see Viktor and Yuuri making out on the couch at least three times over the first two days of their trip. And while he did at least have his own sperate room in the suite, he still slept with his headphones on rather than risk hearing his older brother and Yuuri doing… other things.

But on the other hand, it just wasn’t fair!

There was a knock at the hotel door and Viktor ran over to open it, pulling Yuuri along behind him.

“Yuuri says he’s going to stay in tonight!” Viktor immediately announced as he opened the door to whoever was standing there.

Whoever, though, turned out to be everyone as Phichit and Chris immediately came into the room to ambush Yuuri with protests, followed by Masumi, Seung-Gil, and Otabek, who all seemed to have less emotional stake in the matter.

“Yuuri!” Phichit whined. “I spent an hour doing your hair and makeup to get you ready for tonight!”

“What’s the point of going out at all if I don’t get to see that ass dancing,” Chris complained, giving the aforementioned ass a squeeze.

Yuri wanted to bang his head into a wall. If there were any two people on this planet more annoying than Viktor it was Chris and Phichit. Why did Yuuri have such a terrible taste in friends?

Not to mention the fact that Yuuri apparently used to be…with… Chris, which was a piece of information Yuri was still trying to forget.

Deciding to ignore the collective idiocy, though, Yuri instead turned to look at Otabek. The older boy offered him a smile and made his way over to him.

“Why exactly is Yuuri trying to stay in tonight?” Otabek asked Yuri quietly, coming to stand so close next to him that their shoulders were brushing together.

“He’s going to stay with me since Viktor won’t let me come out tonight.”

“Why not?”

“Beka, I’m still underage, even in Spain.”

“They won’t card you if you go in the back entrance with me.”

“What?”

“You can carry my equipment.”

“I can?”

“Sure.”

At this point the scene before them had devolved into chaos—Viktor was practically crying, Phichit was wailing about eyebrows, and Chris was basically molesting Yuuri as he ground up against the younger man while chanting “Dance with me!”

“Hey, morons!” Yuri shouted, and everyone turned to look at him. “I’m gonna come and help Beka with his equipment. He says they’ll let me in if I’m helping out.”

Viktor looked like he had something to say, but Yuuri spoke first.

“Sounds good,” Yuuri said. “But you’re in charge of watching out for him, Otabek,” Yuuri added.

Yuri scowled at the implication that he needed someone to watch him, but Otabek just nodded and reached out to touch Yuri’s shoulder and smiled at him and Yuri scowled to cover the warm, happy feeling that filled his stomach and made him want to smile.

****

Yuuri sat by himself on a couch along the edge of the club. Otabek was on stage for his set, and you could see Yuri lurking nearby in a tangle of sound equipment. Chris and Masumi were dancing, arms around each other’s necks as Masumi led Chris in a slow sway that didn’t quite match the music, but Chris didn’t seem to care as he held his boyfriends heated gaze. Phichit and Seung-Gil were dancing with a girl, Mila, who Yuuri had met in person yesterday for the first time at the festival but was responsible for the vocals for the track that the music video was for, as well as Mila’s girlfriend Sara.

And Yuuri realized that he was happy.

Not that he had been unhappy before this moment per say, or that he had even led a particularly unhappy life up to this point. But still the past year had been a bit rough—the break up with Chris, the disastrous brief relationship that followed, graduating college and moving to a big city for a job he wasn’t sure he was qualified for, several disastrous months of dating, the start of an intense new relationship, the fading of a formerly intense old relationship, the merging of different parts of his life he’d previously worked hard to keep separate—it had all been a lot.

But now things seemed settled.

And it was perfect.

He pulled out his phone.

**Hisashi**

_Thank you._

The response came quickly.

_For what?_

_Just everything._

_I wouldn’t be where I am today without you._

_Well you’re welcome, baby._

_But I think things would have worked out no matter what._

_You deserve everything,_

_and the world was always going to find a way to give it to you._

_< 3_

_Have you asked him yet?_

_No, tomorrow._

_We’re going to spend the day just the two of us._

_Doing touristy things._

_I’ve picked out a spot to do it._

_Let me know how it goes._

_Have fun!_

_I love you._

_I love you too._

Someone sat down on the couch beside him.

“Was that Hisashi?” Viktor asked as Yuuri pocketed the phone and took the drink that Viktor offered him.

Yuuri nodded.

“How is he?”

“Oh, fine probably. I was just thinking about things though and wanted to check in.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, just about how grateful I am to be here with you, and everyone.”

Viktor put down his drink on the table in front of them turned to look at Yuuri seriously.

“Me too,” he whispered.

Yuuri smiled and leaned in for a kiss. At Viktor’s urging the kiss quickly turned more passionate, the other man’s hand rubbing along Yuuri’s thigh as he dove his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth.

Eventually though they broke apart. The night was still young after all.

Yuuri watched as Viktor picked back up his drink and took a sip.

“I just want you to know,” Viktor said softly, “That I want to have sex with you tonight. Even if I get a little drunk.”

“Oh?” Yuuri said. “Are you going to try and get a little drunk?”

Between Yuuri’s personal drinking problems (i.e. drinking way too much to try and sooth his social anxiety and then waking up the next morning unable to remember anything and instead falling into a devastating cycle of shame and then more anxiety) and Viktor’s general age and professional grown-up-ness, Viktor and Yuuri did not usually drink a lot. They had wine with dinner sometimes, but that was about it.

This was actually the first time he and Viktor had been in a proper club together. They’d danced together, but mostly in Viktor’s living room. If they went out if was usually using Viktor’s connections to go to concerts or other shows, or occasionally an ice skating competition. They’d been to a concert in a club once, and they’d been to bars, but they’d never gone out explicitly just to drink and party.

And so far it was alright, but Viktor was right, they were going to need to get drunk for the night to be any fun, even if there would inevitably be repercussions later.

“In my experience, sex after drinking is rarely the best sex,” Yuuri said, taking a slow sip of his drink. “Usually all that happens is I’m lying on the bed with my legs up waiting while my partner sits on the end of the bed furiously jerking themselves off trying to get hard enough for the act and then when and if he finally gets just barely hard enough to put it in me will come after about a minute.”

Viktor took the information in with wide eyes, the image clearly washing over him, but then he smiled.

“Well then you’ll just have to fuck me instead,” Viktor said casually in response.

Yuuri couldn’t help but gasp. He sometimes forgot that was an option. Not that it wasn’t an option he loved to take from time to time now, nor was it as if Viktor was the first man he’d ever topped. He had topped Hisashi a couple times, and Chris as well, but for the most part he had been a solid bottom with the occasional experimentation, and that was how he liked it. But now with Viktor while Yuuri receiving was still their default, Yuuri topping had become something of a weekly treat.

And a treat it was.

Everyone always made jokes about the power of Yuuri’s ass, but fucking Viktor was some kind of magic. The first time they’d done it Viktor had cried with joy, the second time Yuuri had, and the third time they both did.

“Or we could just skip the drinks and leave,” Yuuri said. “I’m sure Otabek won’t be offended, his sets almost over anyway.”

Viktor bit his lip, the offer clearly tempting, but something holding him back.

“But I didn’t get to see you dance.”

Yuuri smiled and rolled his eyes. He put down his drink and then took Viktor’s drink out of his hand and set it down as well. Then he moved to straddle the other man’s lap.

“Vitya,” Yuuri purred. “What makes you think I wouldn’t give you a private show?”

Viktor gasped.

“What about Yura? Can we leave him here?”

“Otabek will take care of him.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Otabek barely touches Yuri, I can’t imagine he’s going to go from very cautious and occasional shoulder touches to sex at any opportunity. We can ask Chris and Masumi to keep an eye on them too, if you’re really worried.”

Viktor still seemed hesitant.

“Look, Vitya, I could get drunk, take my clothes off for all these people, get kicked out of here, and wake up in the morning and not remember any of it, or we could go back to the hotel and I can take my clothes off just for you and give you a night neither of us will ever forget.”

Viktor groaned as Yuuri ground himself into Viktor’s lap.

“Okay,” he gasped like he was crying uncle. “But how about just one dance before we go just so we can say we did?”

“Deal.”

****

Viktor and Yuuri were grinding on the dancefloor and it made Yuri sick.

“You alright?” Otabek asked him as he came down from the stage.

He’d finished his set and now he and Yuri were packing up Otabek’s equipment.

“Viktor and Yuuri are being gross again.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Yuuri just texted me to say they’re going to be leaving soon.”

“Oh?”

“And that you can stay with me tonight, if you want.”

Yuri’s eyes widened for a second but then he quickly cleared his face of all emotion.

“Like I’d need their permission,” he huffed.

Otabek said nothing and instead continued to pack up his equipment, until he latched up the last storage case with a click.

“So do you want to stay and hang out? Or get out of here?” Otabek asked.

“Are you going to buy me a drink?” Yuri asked defiantly.

Otabek gave Yuri a long, blank look.

“No, Yura.”

“Then we might as well leave,” Yuri said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“We could dance, you know, without being drunk. You do it all the time,” Otabek offered.

“You want to dance? With me?”

“Sure.”

Yuri felt like Otabek had somehow managed to press a self-destruct button on him and he had no idea why. He liked dancing. He liked Otabek. Putting the two together shouldn’t be an issue.

But how was he supposed to dance with Otabek? Was he supposed to dance like friends dance, a safe distance from each other with their arms in the air? Or like couples did, with arms around necks or hands on waists? Or was he supposed to dance like…lovers?... did, back to chest, hands stroking bodies, grinding furiously?

How did Beka want to dance with him?

Yuri wasn’t sure he was ready to find out.

“Yura?”

There was a hand on his shoulder.

“I—uh, maybe another time. Let’s get out of here.”

“Okay, sure,” Otabek said with a smile that definitely couldn’t have been purposefully reassuring. There was no way the older teen had any idea what Yuri was thinking. “With your habit of following me to clubs despite being under age, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time for dancing another day,” he added with a shrug.

Yuri nodded resolutely and Otabek’s hand fell from his shoulder and he went to grab the handle for the wheeled cart his equipment was on and he began to pull it down the hallway towards the back exit.

Yuri picked up a bag he’d been backing and quickly followed.

Yes. Another day, maybe.

****

Viktor and Yuuri sat in the back of a cab on the way back to the hotel.

Once dance had turned into three before Viktor had finally managed to pull Chris and Phichit off of Yuuri and leave the club.

“So you’re sure that you haven’t sent my baby brother off to lose his virginity?”

“Vitya, I’m almost entirely positive. If they even ended up sleeping very carefully on opposite sides of the same bed it would probably be the biggest step in their relationship that they’ve ever taken, and I’ve shared a bed with _Phichit_ dozens of times.”

“Two counter points,” Viktor began. “One, it has been established that Phichit probably wished you would have slept with him. And two, when I lost my virginity I was sixteen and I hadn’t at all been expecting it until it happened.”

“Oh? You’ve never told me about the first time you had sex.”

“I see you changing the conversation, I do have to defend Yura’s maidenhead, he is my little brother. It is the rules of the universe.”

“Someday I’m going to tell Yura that you referred to the beginning of his sex life as a maidenhead.”

“Yuuri, I thought you loved me! He would murder me! Or at the very least kick me so hard in the crotch I’d never be able to top again.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“So then tell me about the first time you came in the presence of another, Vitya, please.”

Viktor choked with laughter.

“Fine, I was sixteen. It was with a rink mate. She liked me. I liked the idea of someone liking me and she was objectively pretty. We didn’t exactly have a relationship, we were both too busy with skating, but we had a kind of flirtation. After about six months of longing stares and make out sessions in hidden corners of ice skating rinks, it became apparent she wanted to have sex. I was a teenage boy and figured I was supposed to oblige her.”

“Sounds like a set up for some really passionate sex,” Yuuri quipped teasingly.

Viktor groaned.

“We finally did it in my hotel room at a competition in China,” he continued, jumping right to the point. “It was not great. I came way too quickly and did not understand the female body at all, so she wasn’t exactly satisfied either. I thought that I’d had better orgasms masturbating, and she _definitely_ had, and any emotional connection we may have had did not translate to sex. So, it was fair to say that that relationship ended shortly afterwards.”

“So it was basically a textbook first time.”

“So what was yours like?”

“My first time?”

“Yeah, it’s only fair.”

“Oh, well, I mean, I was twenty and doing it with a man fifteen years older than me, so it was a little less textbook.”

“Hisashi was your first?” Viktor asked, a bit surprised.

“Yeah, I thought you knew that.”

Thinking back then Viktor supposed it had been implied at various points, but he had always assumed that was a slight exaggeration. Yuuri was beautiful and Viktor had definitely imagined that he’d had a teenage fling or a one night stand his first year of college pre-Hisashi that he just usually wrote off from his sexual history.

“I just—you’re gorgeous baby, I assumed someone would have seduced you long before that.”

“I don’t know if you’ve ever, you know, looked at me in normal life, but I’ve never exactly been particularly stylish. Pre-Phichit and Hisashi I wore these really nerdy glasses and my wardrobe consisted entirely of khaki pants and hoodies and I probably didn’t comb my hair enough and had some acne. I wasn’t exactly, you know, particularly cool.”

“Huh, so what did Hisashi see in you then?”

“Well, I’d been dragged out clubbing, so I was wearing one of my more neutral outfits, which was probably just jeans and an ill-fitting button down. And my sister, in a fit of quiet frustration I think, had introduced me to face wash and helped me pick out some new glasses before I went off to school in America, so that had helped a little. But I don’t know, really. Hisashi has always just said that there was something about me. He originally approached me not initially intending to seduce me, he had just taken pity on me—some kid sitting alone in a club, looking too sober. But then things happened, and he realized he wanted me and I eventually it occurred to me that I wanted him too.”

“So he took you home from a club, that was your first time?”

“What, oh, God no. That first visit of his in Detroit the most he did was kiss me on the cheek. The second time he visited Detroit he kissed me. The third trip progressed from pecks on the lips to proper making out. It was the fourth time, when we took a trip to Toronto together for the weekend, that we finally did it, and only because I brought it up.”

“And was it good for you? The first time I ever bottomed was a disaster. It was the other persons first time period and I was sore for days.”

“Hisashi was very gentle, very focused on my pleasure. And it was good he really waited until I was ready. I don’t think I would have slept with him that first night, but any time I saw him after that if he had made a move I probably would have let him sleep with me, but he waited for me to make the first move.”

“That sounds more like him,” Viktor nodded.

Viktor had learned to stop trying to look for holes in Hisashi’s good guy persona and accept that it wasn’t a persona at all, that Hisashi was just genuinely a good guy who loved Yuuri.

“You’re fine with everything, right?” Yuuri asked suddenly, and Viktor turned to look at him in surprise. “I mean, with the fact that Hisashi is still in my life and everything.”

“I’ve already told you, it’s fine. I love you, Yuuri, and you are the most intense person I’ve ever had the pleasure of being with. If you can somehow love me this intensely and still have room left in your heart to love someone else too, that’s fine with me,” Viktor said sincerely.

And it was the truth. He felt a little bad, how much easier it had made things for him when Yuuri said he was going to stop sleeping with Hisashi. He wasn’t essentially a possessive person, per say, and the thought of Yuuri sleeping with Hisashi hadn’t been torturing him, but it was something he’d had to purposefully think very little about. And he loved Yuuri so much he would have continued to think very little about it until the end of time, if necessary. But it was nice that he didn’t have to not think about it anymore.

But the fact was, Viktor was a bit of a romantic, and the kind of love that Hisashi had for Yuuri was the kind of selfless, unconditional love that Viktor thought only existed in fiction. The love that they had was beautiful, and Viktor couldn’t dream of trying to squash it.

And even more, Viktor knew that the love that he had with Yuuri was beautiful to. It was different, but it was a love so beautiful and sweet Viktor wanted to drown in it.

“Okay,” Yuuri said in response to Viktor’s affirmation. “Okay. Just—just promise to let me know if anything changes okay?”

“Yuuri, I’m pretty sure I’ll want you, forever.”

“Forever? That’s a long time. Now is just fine, if that’s all you can promise.”

Viktor still hadn’t found the time to tell Yuuri that he wanted him to move in, that he was ready for their relationship to take the next step. He’d decided to bide his time, every time he thought about bringing it up, the moment either not seeming right time, or finding himself hit with the realization that they had only been together for a few months.

But he was determined the ask by the end of this trip. He wanted to be with Yuuri for a long time, and he was ready to let Yuuri know that he was really and truly serious.

“No, Yuuri, forever. At least as much as anyone who ever says forever ever means, but probably even more,” he assured.

Yuuri gasped, his eyes wide.

“Yuuri, do you—” Viktor began to ask, but was cut off as the cab pulled to a stop and the driver announced their arrival.

Yuuri sprang out of the car and Viktor was left in the back seat feeling a little dumbfounded and Yuuri’s sudden flight.

Did he know what Viktor was going to ask? Did he not want Viktor to ask it?

He paid the driver and got out of the cab and made his way into the lobby to find that Yuuri was nowhere to be seen.

Viktor sighed and took out his phone.

**My Yuuri <3**

_Hey, where did you go?_

_I just went upstairs, wanted to get something ready for you._

_Do they still have those candies at reception?_

_Could you grab us some?_

Viktor furrowed his brow as he read the texts but made his way over to reception to complete the errand before heading towards the elevator to make his way up to the suite.

With a sigh, Viktor slid his keycard into the door hotel room door to unlock and then turned the handle. He expected Yuuri had worked himself into an anxious wreck about something and was going to have to spend the evening untying a wound up Yuuri.

Instead he opened the door to find Yuuri draped across an armchair wearing lingerie.

“I believe I promised you a show?” Yuuri asked, his voice sultry.

Viktor felt lightheaded. The candies, which he now realized had been a decoy mission to buy Yuuri time, fell out of his hand.

“Come on Daddy, come have a seat and make yourself comfortable,” Yuuri said as he spun out of the chair to gesture to the sofa.

With wobbly steps, Viktor did as his lover commanded. He knew Yuuri had promised to take his clothes off for him, but now it was Viktor who’s clothes felt too hot and restricting as he slowly took a seat, never taking his eyes off of Yuuri, taking in the way the lace panties hid nothing and the heels he was wearing made his stockinged legs look so long, and a dark silk robe was open so he could see all of it immediately but still somehow was teasing and—

How on earth could have gotten so lucky to find a man who never ceased to surprise him?

****

Yuri stood in the doorway of Otabek’s room and for some reason his heart was pounding in his chest.

Why was this happening? Otabek was his friend, right? Friends had sleepovers all the time.

But then did they share beds? Because currently there was only one big bed in the middle of the room.

“Yura, are you alright?” a voice asked, and Yuri turned to look at Otabek.

“Yes, fine,” Yuri said quickly. “I just, I wasn’t sure where _you_ were going to sleep if there is only one bed,” Yuri snapped.

“The bed is actually two singles pushed together, I can call down to reception and see if we can get someone up here to take them apart and remake them, if that would make you more comfortable,” Otabek said and Yuri silently cursed as Otabek unknowingly called his bluff.

“Oh, I mean, no. I don’t need some idiot hotel staff member in here fussing with everything. We can share, I guess,” Yuri said. “Just stick to your side and don’t hog the blankets!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Otabek said, holding his hands up. “It’s still not too late though and I have my laptop with me, we could play Overwatch or something. Maybe order up some room service, if you’re hungry.”

Yuri found himself letting out a breath.

Video games and food and Otabek. That was familiar.

“Okay,” Yuri said, flopping himself down on the bed. “If we only have one laptop though I get to play first.”

“Of course.”

“And do you think they have any of that cheese that we had for tapas the night we got here? And those potatoes?”

“I can ask.”

Yuri lay back on the bed and smiled up at the ceiling as Otabek called down for room service.

“Beka?” he asked after Otabek hung up and the room grew quiet and a strange feeling returned to the pit of Yuri’s stomach.

“Yeah, Yura?”

“Is this okay?”

“What?”

“I don’t know. Just me staying here with you. And following you to clubs. And coming over to play video games. Is it—it’s okay, right? I’m not some annoying kid you don’t know how to tell to fuck off?”

The bed beside Yuri dipped and suddenly a hand was covering his where it lay beside him on the bed.

“I don’t think of you as some annoying kid, Yura.”

“Oh, okay, good,” Yuri said, staying completely still.

“You’ve actually become one of my closest friends,” Otabek said softly, squeezing Yuri’s hand.

“Oh,” Yuri exhaled.

“You sound disappointed.”

“Do I?”

Did he? Was he?

Otabek was his closest friend, if not his only friend, beside maybe Yuuri when Yuuri wasn’t too busy being his toddler of a big brother’s favorite teddy bear, and maybe a couple kids at school who he didn’t always want to murder.

But friends—he felt like they should be more than that. Like there had to be a different word.

“If we, if we had danced tonight, how would you have danced with me?” Yuri asked suddenly, the words falling out of his mouth.

“Huh?” Otabek asked. “I guess it would depend on the music.”

“Oh, sure.”

“Can I show you how I’d like to dance with you though?”

“What?” Yuri asked in surprise as Otabek’s hand wrapped around his and tugged him up. Yuri stood awkwardly by the bed as Otabek pulled out his phone until he found a song and connected it to the Bluetooth speakers that sat on the nightstand.

Yuri wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but the heavy and frantic rock music that began to play was not it.

Otabek took him by the hand and spun him around, sending Yuri stumbling backwards. He looked back at Otabek with wide eyes. Otabek only tilted up his chin.

Oh.

It was a challenge.

Yuri never backed down from a challenge.

So Yuri started dancing, freestyling a routine to the music that in any other circumstances he might of said was too fast, too erratic to dance to, but Yuri was going to rise to the challenge.

Only Otabek didn’t seem interested in matching Yuri’s throw-downs and instead just leaned against the wall and watched him.   

Yuri growled in frustration and peeled off the jacket he was wearing and threw it at Otabek.

Otabek caught the jacket and continued to stand there, leaning against the wall.

“I said, dance with me!” Yuri snapped, grabbing a hold of Beka’s hand as the song came to an end as abruptly as it had started and another song came on after it, this one soft piano.

Otabek immediately pulled Yuri against his chest and wrapped an arm around Yuri’s waist as he began to gently sway while Yuri panted and stared at Otabek with wide eyes.

“Beka?” he gasped at the contact, at the feel of Otabek pressed against him, at Otabek holding him close.

“All you had to do was ask, Yura.”

“Oh? Beka.”

“Just tell me when you’re ready.”

Ready? Ready for what?

Otabek said nothing though and just continued to sway.

“Beka?”

There was a knock at the door.

“Room service!” a voice called out and in an instant Otabek let him go and stepped away towards the door.

“Grab my laptop out of my bag, will you?”

“Beka,” Yuri repeated like a broken record, but couldn’t get himself to say anything else and instead collapsed down on the bed, feeling confused and defeated.

_Ready for what!?_

****

Yuuri was kneeling over Viktor’s lap on the couch in their hotel suite, carefully undoing the buttons of Viktor’s shirt.

“Yuuri,” the man breathed as Yuuri leaned down to kiss the exposed flesh.

He was naked now, having given what he hoped had been the best strip tease of Viktor’s life, although it wasn’t much of a tease in the end, now that the lace panties were hanging from the shrub in the corner of the room he’d flung them into after removing them and was grinding his bare ass against Viktor’s very clothed groin.

Yuuri continued to work down the buttons, smoothing his hands across Viktor’s chest as more and more of it became exposed, bending forward to continue a trail of kisses.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said again, his voice a moan this time.

Once Yuuri had gotten the buttons undone, he pushed the shirt off Viktor’s shoulders.

“Stand up?” Yuuri asked, getting off Viktor’s lap and pulling the man up by the hand.

Yuuri gave the man a kiss before he dropped to his knees and began to undo Viktor’s pants, getting the fly undone and pulling them down, leaving Viktor’s underwear carefully behind.

He guided Viktor to step out of his pants and then he shoved them aside before setting back to work, leaning forward to mouth Viktor’s erection through the material of his briefs.

“Yuuri, ми́лый Yuuri,” Viktor gasped. “Yuuri, baby.”

Yuuri continued to dampen the fabric of Viktor’s underwear as he slowly reached his thumbs under the waist band and began to tug them down until Viktor sprung free.

He then switched to placing soft kisses along Viktor’s thighs until the briefs reached the floor.

“Come to bed?” Yuuri asked, looking up at Viktor from where he still knelt on the floor.

Viktor nodded and offered a hand to help Yuuri up.

“What do you want tonight?” Yuuri asked as he led Viktor to the bedroom.

Viktor didn’t say anything.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked, turning around to look back at Viktor.

“Don’t touch me,” Viktor said softly. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he immediately dropped Viktor’s hand.

“What?”

“Oh! No! I didn’t mean it like that!” Viktor said quickly. “I just meant, I want to see if I could come without you touching me. It’s uh, well the first time you ever touched me, I wondered if you could…”

“Oh!” Yuuri gasped and smiled. “I mean, we can certainly try, if that’s what you want.”

“Really?”

Yuuri laughed. If that’s what Viktor wanted, then he’d suck every square inch of his skin except where he needed it most, finger him open and fuck him until he was screaming for release, if that’s what he wanted.

And if Viktor still couldn’t come, well, then Viktor would just need to want harder.

“Lie down on the bed and get ready to beg for it, daddy.”

****

“We should really go outside today,” Otabek said.

“But I’m just about to crush this loser!” Yuri growled.

Otabek leaned closer to Yuri to look down at the screen of the laptop in Yuri’s lap. Yuri felt the warmth of Otabek’s skin as their shoulders pressed together and suddenly he couldn’t think. It didn’t help that the older teen was fresh from the shower and smelled strongly of shampoo and cologne.

Not wanting Otabek to see his eminent loss as the moment of distraction cost him dearly in the game, Yuri snapped the laptop shut and jumped out of the bed.

“Okay, fine, let’s go outside.”

“Do you need a shower?”

Yuri was not blushing.

“No!” he said, instead pulling his slightly greasy hair up and tying it out of his face.

Otabek shrugged.

“We should stop by your room at least and get you a change of clothes.”

Yuri remembered that he was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants that he’d borrowed from Otabek last night and he continued to be _definitely not blushing_.

“And risk walking in on Yuuri and Viktor having morning sex? Ugh, no.”

“Yuuri texted me and said that he and Viktor are going out to see a couple local attractions and are then going to go ice skating, so the room should be empty.”

“Okay, fine.”

Otabek offered him a small smile and went to grab his wallet before heading over to the door.

That was the second time, Yuri realized, that Otabek had said Yuuri had texted him to let them know what was going on. It was the second time Yuri was being left with Otabek without protest from Viktor.

Not that Viktor had any reason to protest. He didn’t understand why Viktor could possibly have any reason to protest his relationship with Otabek. Yuri on the other hand had lots of reasons to protest Viktor and Yuuri’s relationship.

It’s not like he was having gross morning sex with Otabek.

Wait.

Did Viktor—did Viktor think he was having _sex_ with Otabek?

Did Viktor—did _Yuuri_ —think he and Otabek were dating?

“Yura?” Otabek asked and Yuri realized he was still standing in the middle of the hotel room while Otabek stood across it with his hand on the door. “Is everything alright?”

Was everything alright?

The first round of questions came quickly—

Did people think he was dating Otabek?

Did people think he was _sleeping_ with Otabek?

Did people think he was gay?

The second round of questions arrived more slowly—

Did he want to be dating Otabek?

Did he want to sleep with Otabek?

Did that mean he was gay?

Yuri had never, well, he’d never given much thought to any of that stuff. He’d never had time to think about girls _or_ boys. People were stupid, after all, regardless of gender. And he had other things to think about, like his dance classes, and school, and his annoying brother, and Otabek.

Oh.

But he thought about Otabek a normal amount for a friend but maybe more than a friend.

 _Oh_.

He was sixteen now, was he, was he supposed to be thinking about people like that? Was he supposed to have a crush?

Crushes were sappy and stupid, like his brother.

Yuri didn’t want to have a crush, ever, not on anyone.

“Yura, hey, really, is everything okay?”

He did not have a _crush_ on Otabek.

Definitely not.

The word “crush” was an insult to Otabek.

He liked Otabek too much for something as stupid as a crush.

 _Oh_.

“Yura?”

“Stay right there,” Yuri said and marched up to Otabek.

“Yura, what?” Otabek asked, but before he could say anything else, Yuri pressed Otabek up the door and kissed him, firmly pressing his lips up against the older teen's for a few moments before pulling away and looking back at Otabek.

Otabek said nothing and the expression on his face was unreadable.

“I’m not ready yet,” Yuri said.

“Okay,” Otabek nodded.

“I just needed more information.”

“Okay.”

“Can we go to the cathedral?”

“Sure.”

Yuri nodded resolutely and reached around Otabek to open the door.

****

Viktor was on cloud nine.

He’d had sex with Yuuri twice in the past 24-hours, last night and that morning, and had run all around the city holding hands and stealing kisses that day.

Yuuri had fucked him again last night, and while Viktor had not succeeded in coming untouched entirely, Yuuri had only had to wrap his hand around him before he’d come all over himself and Yuuri’s hand.

And he didn’t cry this time at all, so he was making progress in not being a total sappy mess. Although he’d made his feelings known, very loudly, in plenty of other ways.

And now Viktor knew that it was time to finally ask Yuuri to move in. Today was the day. It was a perfect day and his life could not be more perfect and he and Yuuri were going to fly back from Spain and pick out a house and he was going to go to sleep next to Yuuri every night and wake up next to Yuuri with Makkachin curled at their feet every morning for the foreseeable future.

Yes, today was the day. If he didn’t ask Yuuri soon he might just die, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

“We should go skating,” Yuuri said suddenly as they strolled down the street together.

“What?”

“Skating. I looked it up and there is a rink nearby and they have open skate hours.”

Skating? With Yuuri? This day could not get any more perfect. It was a sign.

“Oh, yeah, they held the Grand Prix final here last year,” Viktor said excitedly.

“I’m not sure if it’s the same rink as that, but it’ll still be fun. You haven’t decided you don’t like skating anymore, have you?” Yuuri teased.

“What, no! Of course not!”

“Then come on, let’s go get your two-time gold medalist feet into some rental skates.”

“Two-time Olympic gold medalist,” Viktor clarified. “I have plenty of other gold medals.”

“Ah, right, sorry,” Yuuri said with a grin.

Yuuri navigated them through the city and to the rink where they paid for entry and pairs of rental skates before they made their way out onto the ice.

He and Yuuri had spent some time on ice rinks together. The legendary ice sex experience aside, he and Yuuri had gone skating several times throughout the winter.

Yuuri was surprisingly good. He didn’t know much about skating, and certainly couldn’t do any sort of the elements required of a skating routine to save his life, but he did have a certain level of grace, likely from his dancing, that came through on the ice. And Viktor enjoyed trying to teach Yuuri figures, and the younger man took to them relatively quickly.

That day though they just glided together, hand in hand, across the ice.

And suddenly Viktor’s mind was screaming, do it now!

Viktor spun around on the ice to face Yuuri and brought them both to a stop.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked in surprise.

“I have something I wanted to ask you.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“Oh? I, er, had something I wanted to ask you too.”

“Oh? Well, you can go first then, if you want,” Viktor said, not sure what Yuuri had in mind to ask him, but suddenly curious to know. Did Yuuri want to move in as well? That would be perfect. Or maybe Yuuri did think they should get a puppy together!

Or maybe it wasn’t something good. Maybe he was worried about something. Maybe he wanted to ask if he’d be okay if he went back to Hisashi. Maybe he wanted to know if Viktor thought they should end this.

“No, you brought it up first, so you should go first,” Yuuri said democratically.

“Oh, um, no, maybe you should go first,” Viktor said, his confidence falling as he began to worry that this was a stupid idea, that he was going to ruin everything he had with Yuuri, that this question was going to spook him off.

“Vitya, whatever it is, the answer is probably yes,” Yuuri said, reaching out to place a hand on Viktor’s cheek.

“Huh?”

“Come on Vitya, ask me,” Yuuri smiled at him reassuring him.

Viktor looked at Yuuri with wide eyes.

“Yuuri, would you like to move in with me?” Viktor said quickly. Yuuri said the answer was probably yes. The answer was probably yes. This wasn’t too much too soon, the answer was probably yes.

But Viktor looked at Yuuri to see a look of complete surprise on his face.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked hesitantly. “Um, it’s okay, if you don’t want to. It doesn’t have to change anything between us. I’m sorry if—” Viktor began to babble nervously.

Then Yuuri seemed to come back to himself.

“Oh, of course I would, Vitya,” he said softly. “Yes.”

And Yuuri was smiling at him again, his eyes twinkling in the bright lights of the ice rink and reflecting the blinding white of the ice.

Yuuri had said yes.

They were going to move in together.

Viktor immediately grabbed the younger man and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“I’ve also been thinking about moving,” Viktor added after pulling away. “I think we could find a place to be our place you know? We could probably keep my current apartment if you wanted, but I think I’d like a house. Or, a townhouse, I guess, I don’t want to move out of the city. But I have a real-estate agent who specializes in brownstones that I’ve been talking to and I’ve been checking out some neighborhoods, although we probably won’t go far because I still want you to be close to work. But when we get back I’ll set up some tours of some listings. And don’t worry, I’ve already talked to Hisashi and Phichit, so everything will be fine there.”

Yuuri shut him up with a kiss.

“That sounds great Viktor. Really.”

“Really, really? Because you can say no if you want. Or not yes, we can talk about it. I know it’s fast and I don’t know if you’d been thinking about it, but I just—I needed more Yuuri. I needed to give you more and I couldn’t think of any other way to do so but this. I want you around me as much as I can have you. I want everything with you, Yuuri. The dog and the townhouse and the dinner parties and lazy Sundays in bed and tea by a fire on cold winter nights and having a list of chores and home improvement projects to do together on the weekends. I just want it all with you, Yuuri.”

“I want it all with you too, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered and Viktor kissed him again, long and slow, not caring that this was a public ice rink, not caring about anything but the heat of Yuuri’s mouth and the softness of his lips and the fact that he’d get to kiss these lips every single morning, hopefully for the rest of his life.

“Oh! What did you want to ask me?” Viktor asked suddenly pulling away as he remembered the start of the conversation.

Yuuri blushed.

“It seems silly now.”

“I bet it isn’t.”

“I think your idea was better. A much less insane response.”

“I’m crazy for you Yuuri, nothing could be insane.”

“It’s just,” Yuuri said and reached into his pocket and fumbled around for something. “I also wanted to give you more but couldn’t figure out how to, so I um, well I was out walking one day and there was this shop, and I went inside, and I found them, and I just knew—”

“Yuuri, what is it?”

Yuuri finally pulled his hand out of his pocket and held out his hand, fist tightly grasping something unseen in his palm.

“Vitya, when you said forever, you meant it, truly?”

“Yuuri, of course.”

Yuuri opened his hand and Viktor looked down to see what was hidden there.

He gasped.

He couldn’t—was Yuuri—why hadn’t he thought of this?

And then once his brain processed the situation and came to terms with what this must mean, what this only could possibly mean, the only thing he could think was a resounding “Yes!”

In Yuuri’s palm sat two gold rings.

“Vitya, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it guys! As always feel free to let me know what you think! Also, PLEASE do not propose to anyone without having at least one but preferably several discussions about marriage beforehand, just as a general life disclaimer. I try really hard to depict healthy relationships with lot of communication but proposing to someone when you’ve literally never seriously mentioned marriage to them before is not really those things.
> 
> Also also thank you everyone who read and engaged with this fic. This has been my most successful fic to date and is also the first fic I’ve ever finished since almost a decade ago when I first started writing fic in my early teens, so it’s been a great experience and means a lot. Who would have thunk it’d be the poly sugar daddy AU. 
> 
> Also, I’m going to do an epilogue, but I’m torn as to when to set it, so I’ll put it out there if anyone wants to give feedback. Would you rather read an epilogue that occurs:  
> A. about six months to a year later that would be set during Yuuri’s and Viktor’s honeymoon?  
> B. about two years later and is set in Viktor’s and Yuuri’s townhouse around a family dinner?  
> I have one option I’m leaning towards, but I’d love your thoughts, so feel free and try and change my mind (or reassure me, since I guess you won’t know which). And you probably can’t have both (although I *might* do some one-shots at some point in the future so maybe you can). 
> 
> Besides the epilogue though I’ll still be around still hopefully, if for some strange reason you’re less dedicated specifically to poly sugar daddy AU’s and more to me as a writer. I’m going to try and get a few more chapters of [Reckless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948174/chapters/29595036) out in the next few months, so feel free to check that fic out if you haven’t yet. I also started a short writers AU a while ago that I’m hoping to finish and get up. And then also someday I’ll work on [Intersect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504008/chapters/30970191) too, I swear, but it’s admittedly on the back burner right now.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Years Later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Warnings:** The only warning that this epilogue could possibly need is that maybe it’s too sweet.

“Out!” Yuuri yelled.

“But Yuuri!” Viktor whined, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist.

“I said, get out!” Yuuri repeated, swatting at Viktor with a spatula.

“Katsudon, the potatoes are burning! Get him out of here before something bursts into flames!” Yuri shouted.

The potatoes were not, in fact, burning, but they would be, inevitably, if Viktor stayed in the kitchen a moment longer.

The man had only ever learned to make one dish in his entire life—his mother’s recipe for solyanka. It, however, wasn’t even a very good recipe, and even the best solyanka was, in Yuri’s usually otherwise fairly proudly Russian opinion, still pickled-shit soup. Yuri’s mother’s recipe was far better than Viktor’s, and the only recipe for the stuff Yuri could personally tolerate.

And neither of their mothers were as good a cook as Yuri’s grandfather.

But that was all beside the point.

The point was that other than that Viktor could make cereal. Maybe some scrambled eggs, as long as you didn’t mind half of them stuck to the bottom of the pan. Everything else he touched in the kitchen turned to char or mush.

And mostly he was also just so annoying. The man was forty now and still behaved like a child.

“Go help Beka set the table,” Yuuri demanded, shoving Viktor towards the kitchen door.

“But how will I ever get better at cooking if I don’t have the opportunity to learn?” Viktor continued to protest, digging his heels in. “You’re teaching Yura!”

“I’ve tried to teach you to cook before. You ended up bending me over the counter and the pasta boiled over and turned to mush.”

“Ugh!” Yuri groaned and covered his ears. “I don’t want to hear about that!”

Viktor however was now looking at Yuuri with what could best be described as bedroom eyes and Yuri wanted to vomit.

“It’s not my fault you’re so distracting,” Viktor said, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck and planting a kiss on his lips.

“You get ‘distracted’ by me almost every night, Vitya, although maybe you won’t get to be tonight if I’m up until two in the morning scrubbing burnt-on food off the pans.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped, looking almost as horrified as he had the time when Yuuri had told him that most people did not in fact throw birthday parties for their dogs, none the less half-birthday parties, a concept that had deeply offended Viktor.

“Okay, how about if you want to make something, you go make some drinks? At the bar cart. In the living room.”

Viktor opened his mouth, but Yuuri beat him to it.

“There is already ice out there.”

Viktor pouted.

“Alright,” he sighed dramatically. “I guess I can see where I’m not wanted.”

“Really?” Yuri scoffed, “Because I’d have thought you were blind.”

But then Yuri watched in horror as Yuuri’s eyes softened and he frowned at Viktor sympathetically.

“I always want you,” he said softly.

Yuri closed his eyes and covered his ears, not at all caring to see or hear what would inevitably happen next.

A minute or two later there was a tap on his shoulder and Yuri unfurled himself and looked up.

“He’s gone,” Yuuri said.

“If you two ever break up, I’m choosing you in the divorce. I don’t know how you stand him.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know, Yura, I could probably say similar things about Beka. He’s so quiet. Don’t you ever just want him to, I don’t know, propose to you on stage at a concert, an entire symphony performing in the background, even though you’ve already been engaged for three months?” Yuuri teased.

Yuri looked back at the other man, horrified.

He had never been gladder in his entire life not to have witnessed something in person as he had been to have missed out on Viktor’s proposal to Yuuri. The video of it Viktor had made him watch at least half a dozen times was cringe-y enough.

“Beka and I are _not_ getting engaged at all, ever. I don’t want to get married. Gross.”

Yuuri only hummed passively and opened the oven to take out the bread that had been warming in there.

He and Beka had only officially defined their relationship a couple months ago, and even that had been almost too much _blech_ for him.

They had been making out on the couch of Beka’s apartment, which is something they had only just started doing at Yuri’s initiation only a few weeks before, almost a year and a half after their first kiss. It had taken Yuri a long time, a _long_ time, before he had finally given up trying to suppress his feelings for the other man and kissed him again. But once he did it was all he wanted to do, and suddenly he was taking the train in to the city from school every weekend to make out with Otabek. This went on without any discussion of what it meant for weeks.

And for a while Yuri _had_ liked the casualness of it. Just sort of making out with a boy was way less sappy and gross than being someone’s _boyfriend_. But as the weeks went by slowly Yuri realized there were perks to being boyfriends. Like being able to use the word boyfriend. And knowing whether or not the other person was just making out with you or actually made out with lots of people when you weren’t around. And being able to talk about maybe sharing an apartment when Yuri graduated in the spring and moved to New York for school.

And so, one Saturday afternoon in a fit of frustration Yuri pulled away from Beka and asked him if they were dating.

 _“Do you want us to be dating?”_ Otabek had asked.

_“Well clearly we’re really shit fuck buddies since you won’t touch me below the waist!”_

_“Do you want me to touch you below the waist?”_

_“I don’t know, maybe!”_

_“Okay.”_

_“What? Okay to what?”_

_“To all of it.”_

Then Otabek had gotten up from the couch and went over to turn on his XBOX, passing Yuri a controller.

And then the next weekend Yuri had told a friend at school that he couldn’t go see a movie because he was going to see his boyfriend in New York, and then upon arrival to his boyfriend’s apartment went on to receive his first hand job.

And neither thing felt weird or gross or sappy or _blech,_ not even a little bit.

“Why do we have to make Spanish food anyway?” Yuri complained as he poked at the pan of paella.

“Because it is the two-year anniversary of our first engagement, and we got engaged in Spain,” Yuuri explained.

“Does that mean in three months Viktor’s going to hire a chamber group to play classical music in the living room while we have a dinner to celebrate the two-year anniversary of your second engagement?”

“I believe he’s scheduled the auditions for a quartet in a couple weeks.”

Yuri grimaced.

“Oh, I forgot, Beka and I are going to take a trip,” Yuri announced then.

“Oh?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, to celebrate my graduation. We’re just coincidently going whatever weekend that thing of yours is.”

“The third weekend in June?” Yuuri supplied, his smile teasing.

“Yes, that one. We’ll be out of the country and won’t be able to make it. Sorry, if I had known we would have picked a different weekend.”

“Well I do know how much you love classical music and dinner parties.”

“I’m devastated.”

“But I don’t know if a trip is the best idea. I have spent a lot of time convincing Vitya that you still aren’t sleeping with Beka. If you two book a hotel room somewhere together that ruse will go out the window.”

Yuri blushed.

“I’m eighteen now, officially no one gets to complain in any state in the US and most countries in the world about what I do or do not do with my boyfriend. Especially Viktor.”

“You’re his baby brother.”

“And he’s a forty-year-old pervert who regularly does unspeakable things to a twenty-six-year-old.”

“He’s a man who regularly has sex with his husband as part of a pretty successful marriage, Yura.”

“Whatever. I don’t want to think about it.”

“I, in all honesty, don’t want you thinking about it either.”

Yuri was glad they agreed.

****

“Yuuri!” a voice called out and Viktor came bounding into the kitchen. “Is this too strong?” he asked, holding a glass out to Yuuri.

Yuri and Yuuri exchanged a glance before hesitantly Yuuri took a sip and immediately sputtered.

“Vitya, this tastes like straight vodka!”

“I put a spritz of tonic water in it!”

“A spritz?” Yuuri coughed. “Never mind, I’ll have Chris make drinks when he gets here.”

Viktor took the drink back and took a slow sip.

“I don’t see the problem.”

“You’re being purposefully obtuse tonight, Vitya.”

“We’ll you’re both being completely no fun. Someone has to bring some life to this party.”

“Oh, finish that drink and you’ll definitely be the life of the party.”

Viktor grinned, took another sip, slung his arm around Yuuri, and then nuzzled his head into his shoulder.

“You know I’m only teasing you, baby,” he murmured.

And, of course, Yuuri did.

Just then Otabek popped into the kitchen.

“People are here,” he announced.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the hand and dragged him out of the kitchen and to the front door.

“Yuuri!” Phichit cried as Yuuri stumbled into the foyer after Viktor.

“Hey Peaches,” Yuuri smiled, offering his friend a hug. “Seung-Gil,” Yuuri acknowledged the other man who was kneeling down on the floor to pet Makka, whose tail was thumping excitedly.

“Phichit,” Viktor exclaimed, “Did you ever get those prints from Yuuri’s photoshoot for me?”

“Got them right here!” Phichit announced, holding up and envelope.

Yuuri had somehow, between his position at the company, his fame from Otabek’s music video, and his occasional side job as make-up model for Phichit, wound up with a rather eclectic career. Most days he still went to the studio and taught classes or rehearsed, but people were constantly asking him to do other things, and Yuuri tended to have a hard time saying no.

Which was how as Phichit prepared to launch his highly anticipated makeup brand, Yuuri had become the model/brand ambassador.

Viktor gasped in excitement and hurried Phichit into the living room to look at the photos, Seung-Gil trailing behind.

“I guess a photograph of me wearing nothing but a thong and coated in glitter just can’t compete with the real thing, huh Makka?” Yuuri asked the dog as he stood forgotten in the foyer.

Then there was another thump at the door, and Makkachin announced the arrival of someone else with a small “woof.” Yuuri hopped around the dog and opened the door to reveal Chris and Masumi standing on the stoop.

“Yuuri! Darling!” Chris cried, leaning forward to kiss Yuuri on both cheeks.

“Hi Chris,” Yuuri smiled.

“We brought some wine,” Masumi said, holding up a bottle.

“Great! Viktor was making cocktails, but it turns out his idea of a cocktail is vodka on the rocks.”

“Oh? That sounds like a great cocktail,” Chris grinned as he stepped into the apartment.

“Yes, well, could you go help him out make something that’s palatable to the rest of us,” Yuuri suggested. “And if you as a joke decide to get Viktor drunk, you can take him home and take care of his hangover tomorrow morning,” he warned.

“Hm, sorry, darling, you married him. I took care of him for years, it’s your job now,” Chris smiled.

Yuuri sighed.

“Phichit got the prints back from the shoot I did for his new line if you want to go check them out and say something inappropriate about my butt,” Yuuri said. “And Otabek and Yuri are in the kitchen still if you want to go put the wine in the fridge to chill, Masumi.”

“And miss out on my partner objectifying his former lover?” Masumi said casually.

“Oh, shush, you know you love that ass as much as I do,” Chris said, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist and pulling him towards the living room. “You coming, Yuuri?”

“I think I’ll give you all a few minute head start to get the worst of it out of the way,” Yuuri said. “We’re still waiting on one more guest anyway.”

“Oh, I see,” Chris smiled knowingly back at Yuuri before disappearing through the door.

Yuuri went and sat down on the stairwell and waited.

Eventually there came a soft knock.

Yuuri rushed to the door and opened it.

“Hello, Yuuri,” Hisashi said softly.

Yuuri immediately threw his arms around the other man.

“It’s been months,” he murmured into the other man’s chest. After a few moments Hisashi gently pushed Yuuri away and offered him a kiss on the cheek before they both stepped inside and shut the door behind them.

“Yes well, how could I miss the two-year anniversary of your first engagement?” he asked.

Yuuri grinned.

“Viktor and I are going to come to Japan over the summer, will you be around?” he asked.

“Of course, if you want me to be,” Hisashi said. “What about the adoption?”

“We’re waiting until Yura is graduated and settled into university. You know, get one kid out of the house before we take on a new one. We’ll start pursuing it probably later in the fall. That’s why we’re going to go traveling, a sort of last hurrah of just the two of us before the baby.”

Hisashi smiled.

“I’m so happy for you both.”

“I’m happy the baby is going to have such a great uncle.”

Hisashi laughed.

“That kid is going to have more uncles than anyone has had in previous history.”

“Phichit and Chris have already elected to be aunts.”

Hisashi laughed louder.

“Yuuri! Yura is complaining about not being able to find the cheese knifes,” Viktor announced as he came out of the living room. “Oh! Hisashi!”

“Hello Viktor.”

Viktor offered the other man a warm smile. “How is Yu-chan?”

That had been one of Viktor’s more ridiculous, and less supervised by Yuuri, ideas—gifting Hisashi a little toy poodle named after his former lover. Most people did not want, frankly, a sorry-you’re-not-having-sex-with-my-husband-anymore dog. Somehow though, Hisashi had understood what Viktor had really meant by the seemingly thoughtless gift—here’s something new for you to take care of.

And so Hisashi doted on the little dog, which would always peek up into the screen at Yuuri whenever he skyped Hisashi and offer Yuuri a confused yip before curling up in Hisashi’s lap.

“He’s very well,” Hisashi smiled. “I have some pictures, if you’d like to see them,” Hisashi said taking out his phone and pulling up his camera roll.

“Of course I would!” Viktor said, grabbing the phone out of Hisashi’s hand and running off into the living room with it. “Makka, come look at pictures of your cousin!”

“Cousin, eh? Do I want to work out what that means I am to you?”

“Viktor has never been able to decide if I’m Makkachin’s brother or father or mother, in all honesty, and switches between all of them. I think it’s one of the least troubling things he’s ever done though. I have a feeling though it means our relationship would be some kind of incest.”

Hisashi laughed.

“Perhaps it’s for the best we stopped having sex then.”

“Hm,” Yuuri said and wrapped an arm around Hisashi’s waist. “Come find the cheese knives and finish up dinner with me?”

Hisashi smiled and nodded.

****

Yuri sat on his bed in his room and Viktor’s and Yuuri’s house, knees curled into his chest.

“Oh my god,” he muttered. “Oh my fucking god.”

“It’s not that bad, Yura.”

“Not that bad? Not that bad! A man that I thought was a family friend of my brother-in-law had a picture of my brother and Yuuri’s dicks on his phone. And I saw it.”

“You’ve seen both your brothers and Yuuri’s dicks before when we were in Japan for their wedding. We all bathed together and have collectively seen one another’s dicks,” Otabek said. “And I thought you knew that Hisashi was a bit more of a… special friend to Yuuri.”

Yuuri let out a noise that was both exasperated and anguished.

Yuri should have known that when Viktor insisted he look at photos of the dog that he’d helped buy for Yuuri’s family friend Hisashi that it was somehow going to end in disaster and trauma. He had a “Just say no” policy when it came to his brother asking him to do basically anything just for that reason.

But no, he’d figured that dogs, while usually as annoying as his brother were otherwise relatively inoffensive. He figured that they were pictures taken by a man that Yuri did not know well but always seemed entirely unannoying.

But then Viktor had scrolled one photo too far and instead of another picture of a tiny dog in a sweater, he gained the knowledge that Viktor and Yuuri apparently sent dirty photos to the man who had fucking married them.

“One, accidently catching a glimpse of someone’s dick in a public bath is entirely different than seeing someone’s dick erect and dripping with cum, and two, I knew no such thing!”

“Maybe I can help you get the image out of your mind?” Otabek offered with a smirk.

“Oh? How? Do you have time machine? Or an interest in murder—because I’m never going to recover from this and you might have to kill me.”

“Uh, no,” Otabek said and glanced down at Yuri’s lap.

Yuri raised his eyebrows.

“Believe it or not, Beka, but I’m not exactly aroused right now.”

“I bet I could help change that,” Otabek said softly. “Let me distract you?”

Yuri sighed.

“You know what, fine, I can’t imagine it could make things worse,” Yuri said, flopping back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling.

Otabek smiled and climbed onto the bed, capturing Yuri’s lips as he knelt above the younger man.

“I’d appreciate a bit more enthusiasm, Yura,” Otabek whispered as he moved away from Yuri’s lips and began to focus on peppering kisses down his throat.

“Mm, Beka.”

Otabek slid a hand against Yuri’s chest where the younger man’s shirt had begun to ride up, pushing the shirt farther as he reached to brush over a nipple.

“Beka,” Yuri whined again.

“Tell me what you want,” Otabek said as he slid his hand back down Yuri’s chest.

Yuri hummed as Otabek reached between his legs and palmed him through his pants.

“Come on, Yura, I need specifics.”

“Your mouth,” Yuri gasped.

“My mouth? Like this?” Otabek said, planting a kiss on Yuri’s lips.

“No!” Yuri groaned.

“Then where?”

“Wrapped around my cock!”

“Okay.”

Something Yuri loved (?) about Otabek was that whenever he said okay, it was like a binding seal of a promise. If Otabek agreed to something, then he was going to deliver.

And now was no different.

Otabek worked his mouth down Yuri’s body as he undid the fly of Yuri’s pants and pushed his underwear down. Then he began to stroke Yuri with his hand while he continued to kiss his stomach. Then finally he dipped down between Yuri’s legs and took the younger man’s cock in his mouth, alternating between sucking and teasing circles of his tongue around the tip.

“Fuck, Beka! Harder!”

“Okay.”

Yuri came only a few minutes later with a moan. Beka pulled off and came to lie down beside him, wiping a hand across his mouth.

“We should head back downstairs, dinner should be ready.”

“Do we have to?” Yuri asked. “I could do something for you,” Yuri said, reaching down to run a hand across Otabek’s groin.

“Maybe later tonight. I’m kind of hungry,” he shrugged. “But in the normal sense, not for your ass,” he added.

Yuri groaned.

“Fine, if we have to,” he sighed.

“We don’t have to do anything, but I think you’d like to go have dinner with everyone.”

And, of course, Otabek was probably right. Yuri, dammit, did like stupid Viktor and Yuuri, and the life they’d built together and made space for him in. He liked Yuuri a lot more than he liked Viktor, or any of their other friends for that matter, of course. But he liked having well, a family. Even if part of having a family was being constantly annoyed or embarrassed, and the rate or annoyance and embarrassment only increased when the family in question included Viktor.

But it was his family none the less, and his thing to love to complain about.

And maybe just love in general.

But he’d never tell Viktor or Yuuri that. That would be gross and sappy.

But maybe, someday soon, he’d be able to tell Beka at least.

If he told Beka he loved him, the man wouldn’t grin stupidly or try and suffocate him in a hug or demand he repeat it into a microphone or dance around the house for an hour singing “Yuri loves us!” like Viktor might do.

He’d probably only say “Okay.”

Or maybe he’d say it back.

Either option would be just fine.

****

Viktor stood over the kitchen sink doing the dishes.

The house was quiet. Nearly everyone had left, even Yuri trying to claim innocently that he’d stay over at Otabek’s because it was “closer to the train station” than Viktor and Yuuri’s house was.

Viktor chose with all his heart to believe that was the only reason, and that Yuri would just crash on his boyfriend’s couch. He also chose to ignore the way that when Yuri and Otabek finally came back downstairs after the incident both of them looked a little mussed.

The sound of laughter trickled out from the front of the house and Viktor smiled. Yuuri and Hisashi were still loitering together in the foyer, Hisashi supposedly on his way out but clearly taking his time.

Hisashi’s presence in their lives had come to feel, for Viktor, surprisingly unstrange. The relationship felt as natural as if Hisashi were just an old friend of Yuuri’s, or a member of Yuuri’s family. And in a way that’s exactly what it was. There was a level of emotional intimacy between the two but it never, even for a second, made Viktor jealous.

The development in their relationship when he and Yuuri started sending Hisashi…nudes… was certainly an _unanticipated_ development, but that had felt natural too.

It had even been his idea. Of course, he’d intended for the pictures to just be of Yuuri. He’d only been helping take them. But then, well, when Yuuri was undressed Viktor had a hard time keeping himself away from his husband, and so suddenly it had just become the natural progression. And Viktor did find it a bit arousing, the thought of someone seeing the way that Viktor _loved_ Yuuri.

And considering the first several times he’d been intimate with Yuuri were more or less in public, he should have known he had a bit of an exhibitionist kink.

And when Viktor’s cock started making appearances in the photos and videos they sent to Hisashi, the man didn’t once express anything but gratitude.

Viktor was pulled from his thoughts as hands wrapped around his waist from behind and a head rested on his shoulder.

“Do you want me to help load the dishwasher?” Yuuri asked.

“Baby, you may for the most part know your way around a kitchen better than I do, but if there is one thing you can’t do its load a dishwasher.”

“I still don’t see how you can incorrectly load a dishwasher! If most things get clean most of the time, isn’t that good enough?”

“Mm, no, I believe the correct way to load a dishwasher is so that all things get clean all the time.”

Yuuri sighed and let Viktor go, instead hopping up so he sat on the counter beside the sink. Viktor raised his eyebrows.

“What are you doing?”

“If you’re not going to let me help, I’m at least going to enjoy the view.”

“The view?”

“Yeah, you look sexy with your sleeves rolled up like that.”

“And here I’ve been playing along with your daddy kink for years when this whole time I could have just gotten you off at the sight of my forearms.”

“Oh, come on, daddy,” Yuuri teased, reaching out to brush his fingers against Viktor’s arm. “You know you love it.”

Viktor hummed.

“Is my baby trying to distract me before I’ve finished cleaning up?”

“Never,” Yuuri smirked, the turn of his lips just a bit too seductive.

“Is there something you’d like then?”

“You know I always want whatever you’ll give me.”

“And you know I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Yuuri hummed again.

“Do you want to head up to the bedroom, or were you hoping to get started right here?”

“Oh no, you have dishes to finish doing.”

“Then what do you have in mind? Because I know you, and you definitely have something in mind.”

Yuuri sighed and leaned back against the cabinets, swinging his feet a bit where they dangled over the counters edge.

“I was just thinking how I’d like to fuck you tonight,” he said casually. “I haven’t in a while.”

“Oh?” was all Viktor could manage to say in response as the dishes were forgotten and he turned to gape at Yuuri.

“Yeah, and I just want to make sure I’m good and hard for you though.”

“That’s never been an issue before.”

“Yeah, but, you know, maybe I should check.”

“Check?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said and then began to undo his pants. “Check.”

Viktor watched as Yuuri pulled a steadily hardening cock out of his pants.

“Don’t mind me though, you have dishes to finish,” he said as he took his cock in his hand and began to stroke himself.

Viktor didn’t want to do the dishes. He wanted to lift Yuuri off the counter and carry him upstairs and tear off the rest of both of their clothes.

Yuuri moaned.

“Hurry up then Vitya, it would be a shame if I came before even getting to touch that ass of yours.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Yuuri seemed to be ignoring him now though, instead caught up in enjoying the pleasure of his hand. Viktor blindly reached down into the sink to pick up a dish and scrub at it, never taking his eyes off of Yuuri.

“Oh, daddy,” Yuuri moaned, his eyes screwed shut.

Viktor managed to peel his eyes away from Yuuri for a second to stick the last dish into the dishwasher and set it to start running.

Then his focus was back on Yuuri as he reached over to grab the younger man’s wrist.

“I think you’re hard enough for me,” he said.

“Then why don’t we go upstairs and find out?”

Viktor smiled and leaned forward to kiss Yuuri. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and legs around his waist, clinging to Viktor like a koala as he deepened the kiss.

“Well come on then,” Viktor murmured against Yuuri’s lips as he reached around Yuuri to slide his hands under his ass and lift him off the counter.

“Vitya! Don’t hurt yourself!” Yuuri screamed and laughed as Viktor carried him across the kitchen, clinging tightly to Viktor.

“I was an elite athlete for two decades and stubbornly still work out several times a week. If I’m going to get any long-term effects from that, it’s going to be to be able to carry my husband to bed.”

Yuuri hummed and rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder as they made their way up the stairs.

“Have I told you I love you yet today?” he said.

“I believe at least a dozen times,” Viktor replied.

“Well, I love you, even though you’re annoying and can’t cook,” Yuuri said as Viktor pushed his way into their bedroom.

“I love you even though you’re distracting and can’t load a dishwasher,” Viktor said as he lowered Yuuri down onto their bed and climbed on top of him. “Now I believe you said there was something you wanted to do?”

“Hm, was there?”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s still exposed cock.

“Shit, daddy!”

“You remember now, baby?”

And as Yuuri surged forward, flipping them so that Viktor was now on his back and Yuuri was leaning over him, it was very apparent to Viktor that Yuuri did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept trying to get this to end on some like sappy proclamation or one-liner about the meaning of life and love or something, but idk maybe it’s just more metaphorically resonant for Yuuri to come out on top? Or something.
> 
> But that’s it folks! Except for apparently not, because I guess I’m writing a few companion one-shots for this fic now. There’s already a really quick little ridiculous bonus scene up, but I’m going to write a few other things as well, probably. I have a list of ideas, but you’re always welcome to suggest something if there is something you want to see or a moment from the story you wish was expanded upon! And of course subscribe to the series, if you want.
> 
> And of course I'd like to say one final thank you to all of you for reading, and offer an extra big thanks to anyone who has commented or left kudos, etc. It always means a lot. <3


End file.
